PS: Eu te amo
by Annie PWM
Summary: Ele é Grifinório... Ela é Sonserira... Ele tem muitos amigos... Ela apenas três... Ela deu o primeiro beijo no terceiro ano... Ele teve a primeira vez no terceiro ano... Compartilham um amor em comum... Mas será que o amor vai superar a ambição?
1. Apresentações

Capitulo 1 –

_03/06/2022 23h59min_

_Meu nome é Hestia Sammer, sou uma bruxa, estudo em Hogwarts no sétimo ano. Sou Slytherin... _

_Ate hoje é um mistério para mim o motivo por que vim parar na casa da cobra, sendo eu uma mestiça._

_Meu pai é trouxa e minha mãe bruxa. _

_A família do meu pai não faz ideia da verdadeira natureza minha ou de minha mãe. Eles são os trouxas mais chatos que eu já vi na vida. A família da minha mãe é toda magica e todos, desde que eu me lembre, foram para a casa do leão._

_Lembro-me que assim que o chapéu seletor anunciou minha casa levei a maior surpresa e tive vontade de gritar com aquele chapéu idiota. Minha mãe é claro ficou em choque por ter uma filha Slytherin, meu avô me uma "bronca" de quase meia hora no natal seguinte a minha seleção e a partir dai, prefiro passar o natal em Hogwarts._

_Hoje tenho orgulho do meu uniforme verde e prateado. Eu com toda a certeza sou uma Slytherin. Se você me perguntar sou capaz de passar horas falando sobre as grandezas de Salazar Slytherin e dos grandes nomes que passaram por aqui. É claro que tiveram bruxos das trevas, mas até esses foram grandiosos. Não que eu concorde com as atitudes que bruxos como Voldemort tomaram, mas temos que admitir que apesar de erradas foram grandes._

_Um amigo sempre me disse que eu era uma cobra, não sei se ele dizia isso como um elogio ou como uma critica, mas independente disso eu concordo plenamente com ele. Foi esse amigo que há dois anos me deu esse diário._

_-É pra você contar seus segredos a ele como se tivesse contando a mim. - ele disse ao me entregar o embrulho._

_Eu levei dois anos, mas finalmente estou contando meus segredos a esse caderno estupido, com capa vermelha e com o meu nome cravado na ultima folha._

_O porquê somente agora resolvi escrever eu não sei, talvez seja solidão, talvez medo de me abrir com outra pessoa, medo de me julgarem ou talvez, apenas talvez o que eu realmente quisesse era contar tudo a pessoa que me presenteou com esse diário._

_P.S.: Eu sinto sua falta..._

**04/06/2022**

Eu acordei atrasada por ter ficado ate tarde escrevendo no caderno vermelho, se não fosse por Amy eu provavelmente teria perdido a aula de feitiços. Estávamos na reta final e eu não tinha tempo nem para comer direito, mas em vez de me ocupar com as revisões de herbologia, transfiguração, feitiços e as tantas outras matérias eu fui escrever em um diário. Eu era realmente uma estupida.

-Por que você foi dormir tão tarde ontem?- perguntou Amy, quando já estávamos na metade da aula.

-Deveres de transfiguração. - menti, pois aquela altura do campeonato nenhum professor estava passando deveres, só revisando todos os conteúdos, mas como ela não tem aula de transfiguração nem pareceu perceber.

-Já sabe com quem vai ao baile de formatura?- tornou a perguntar.

-Amy o baile é só daqui a...

-Duas semanas minha querida. - disse ela me interrompendo de forma irônica. - Caso você não tenha percebido a semana de provas começa na próxima segunda e o nosso baile e na semana após as provas finais.

Duas semanas... Meu Merlin! Eu não tinha notado que faltava tão pouco para acabar.

- Nossa eu... Eu acho que eu me distrai. - disse respondendo ao olhar acusador de Amy.

-E melhor você acordar Hestia, acordar enquanto tem tempo. - disse ela chegando perto do assunto que eu mais vinha evitando nos últimos meses. - você sabe oque eu acho. Você e o...

-Cala a boca. - disse exasperada. - Cala a droga da sua boca Ammelyne. Isso não é da sua conta, então vê se me deixa em paz e não se mete.

Nos não voltamos a nos falar o resto do dia depois disso. Ela me evitou e na hora do almoço se sentou o mais longe possível de mim. À tarde eu tinha um tempo livre que eu usava para estudar, mas naquele dia eu fui ate os jardins e comecei a escrever no diário.

_**04/06/2022 **__15h41min_

_Eu estou sufocada. Sempre tive tanto medo da solidão e aqui estou eu sozinha escrevendo na merda de um diário. Parece que eu tenho o dom de estragar tudo a minha volta._

_Eu briguei com a Amy. E ela é minha melhor amiga desde... Minha nossa desde sempre. Desde que eu cheguei a Hogwarts pelo menos. Ela aguenta meus chiliques e minhas maluquices, mas eu estou perdida e desse jeito nem mesmo Amy me suportou._

_Eu estou sentindo a brisa e acabo de me lembrar do meu primeiro dia nessa escola... _

"_Era o primeiro dia de aula e eu estava pontualmente sentada na primeira fila da primeira aula que teria em Hogwarts. Eu tinha, na noite anterior, prometido a mim mesma ser a melhor na turma, e não decepcionaria ainda mais minha mãe._

_Já bastava ter ido parar na Slytherin, quando toda a minha família fora Gryffindor. Amy estava do meu lado, quieta e arrogante, porque ate mesmo o silencio de Amy é arrogante. Foi quando o vi, não pela primeira vez, mas quando o vi mais de perto._

_O professor fez um sorteio e escolheu as duplas, eu por azar ou sorte – depende do ponto de vista – fiz dupla logo com você. Sinceramente, no começo eu achei você um menino tão idiota e metido, mas depois por incrível que pareça viramos amigos."_

_Ah, james como eu me arrependo de ter rido das suas piadas naquela aula. Talvez se eu tivesse feito dupla com outo Slytherin ou qualquer outro Gryffindor, hoje eu não teria brigado com minha melhor amiga e estaria nesse momento estudando para os N.I.E.M.s. _

_Talvez se você não fosse tão engraçado hoje eu não estivesse sentindo tanto a sua falta..._

_P.S.: Eu te odeio James Sirius Potter..._

**02/09/ 2016 Primeiro ano**

-Oi.- disse o menino ao meu lado. – Meu é James Potter e o seu?

-Hestia Sammer. – respondi, e ao olha-lo reparei no uniforme Gryffindor.

-Hei, você é Slytherin né?

-Sou.

-Ah, você sabe o que uma cobra disse para outra? – perguntou James, já sorrindo pela própria piada.

-Não. – disse desconfiada.

-A cobra diz a outra:  
- Será que eu sou muito venenosa?  
- Não sei, acho que sim por quê?  
- Porque eu acabei de morder a língua!

-Essa é a piada mais sem graça que eu já ouvi na vida. - eu falei.

-Ah, foi boa.

-Não, não foi. É uma piada idiota.

James passou a aula toda me contando piadas idiotas de cobras e eu no final da aula já tinha admitido que algumas eram ate engraçadinhas...

**04/06/2022 Setimo ano mesmo dia **

Na hora do jantar eu preferi ir para o salão comunal estudar e esperar Amy para conversar. Nas aulas seguintes a de feitiços ela me ignorou completamente, ela estava certa, por que eu no lugar dela faria a mesma coisa. Uns quarenta minutos depois que eu cheguei ao salão comunal Amy apareceu acompanhada por Ian; ele me cumprimentou, mas Amy para variar me ignorou.

-Amy eu quero falar com você. - eu disse firme.

Ela parou olhou para mim e continuou subindo para os dormitórios. Eu a segui e as outras meninas que dividiam o quarto conosco pareceram se tocar, pois ficaram por ali mesmo.

-Eu não deveria ter falado daquele jeito com você na aula de feitiços. Eu fui rude e mal educada. E eu queria que você esquecesse o que eu disse.

-Isso não é exatamente um pedido de desculpas é?- Amy perguntou me encarando.

-Ok, tudo bem. É isso que você quer? Então tá: Me desculpe por... por ser uma Slytherin.

-Você é uma idiota. – e dizendo isso Amy pegou suas roupas e foi para o banheiro. – E nos só somos amigas por que os opostos se atraem, não é assim que os trouxas dizem?

Eu comecei a rir enquanto ela entrava no banheiro e fechava a porta.


	2. O primeiro beijo

Mais um capítulo... Espero que alguém esteja lendo e se estiver reviews são bem vindas.

As coisas vão começar a esquentar...

Então aproveitem!

* * *

**Capitulo 2 – O primeiro beijo.**

**05/06/2022 **

Eu fui dormir muito mais cansada que o normal e lembrei que o motivo é que não tinha me alimentado naquele dia. Sem café de manha por ter acordado atrasada, sem almoço por ter brigado com Amy e sem jantar por ter ido me desculpar com ela.

Porem mal fechei os olhos, Amy me acordou com um empurrão que me fez cair da cama.

-Anda Hestia, acorda.- ela disse, ou melhor gritou, pois estava descendo as escadas.

Levantei meio grogue, me vesti o mais decente possível e desci as escadas para o salão comunal.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui?- perguntei mal humorada, mas antes que alguém respondesse eu vi o Ian deitado no sofá, ensanguentado e aparentemente desacordado. – O que aconteceu com ele?- perguntei me aproximando.

-Briga. - respondeu Tom, um grandalhão do sétimo ano.

-Que novidade. – comentei. – E por que ele não esta na ala hospitalar?

-Perguntas de mais. – respondeu Ian meio rouco.

-Que horas são? – perguntei.

-Quase duas da manha eu acho. – respondeu Ian. – Mas então vai fazer alguma coisa ou vou ter que me arrastar ate a ala hospitalar e perder pontos para a Slytherin?

Eu peguei minha varinha e comecei a fazer os feitiços curativos que eu conhecia, sem nem me dar ao trabalho de responder. Depois de uma meia hora eu tinha feito tudo que eu podia e Ian estava um pouquinho melhor.

-Quem fez isso com você?- perguntei depois de concertar o nariz dele.

-Um idiota. - ele disse sorrindo, o que pareceu mais uma careta. - James Potter. E não se preocupe que ele também não esta nada bem.

A mão que eu segurava a varinha a apertou ainda mais e eu apontei para o rosto do trasgo que estava na minha frente.

-Tá preocupada com ele é Sammer?- perguntou ele.

-Epsckey. - eu disse e o nariz dele voltou a ficar torto. - Da próxima vez que quiser arrumar briga, faça o favor de perder com decência.

-Quem disse que eu perdi?- perguntou Ian segurando o nariz.

-Eu já duelei com ele e ele é um ótimo duelista. Muito melhor que você Zabine.

Depois disso eu subi para o quarto fervendo de raiva e ódio. E para variar fui escrever no diário.

_**05/06/2022**__02h46min_

_Como eu estou com raiva. Mas esse é o meu normal. Porem agora tenho um bom motivo: o idiota do Ian._

_Ian sempre foi uma espécie de trasgo super protetor e, acredite se quiser ele às vezes é ate e legal; mas hoje aquele estupido resolveu brigar – ate aqui nenhuma novidade – brigar com você. _

_Eu sinceramente tive vontade de bater nele por tocar no seu nome perto de mim. Meu consolo é que você pelo menos lhe deu uma boa lição, afinal você é um dos melhores duelistas que conheço. _

_Me lembro que foi você que me ensinou a duelar e eu sinto falta daquela época. Éramos quase ingênuos, quase. Na verdade você nunca foi ingênuo, mas naquele tempo ainda não tínhamos descoberto qual a força de uma paixão._

_Lembra da nossa primeira aula? Eu me lembro James, me lembro muito bem..._

_Parece que tem tanto tempo não e mesmo? Às vezes eu queria poder voltar no tempo assim poderia mudar tudo em minha vida._

_P.S.: Espero que esteja bem._

"**29/01/2017 Segundo ano.**

-Hei Hestia, chega. – James disse com um sorriso exausto. – eu tô cansado.

-Mas eu preciso treinar. – eu respondi. – eu preciso ser ótima em feitiços. Ótima!

-Mas você não quer ser medibruxa? – perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta.

-É claro que sim. Por isso preciso ser ótima em feitiços.

-Mas então nesse caso, você não precisa ser ótima em feitiços defensivos, só em feitiços curativos.

-James se você não quer me ajudar tudo bem. – eu disse finalmente guardando a varinha. - pode ir embora, mas você prometeu me ajudar em feitiços se eu te ajudasse em transfiguração e não se esqueça de que foi de mim que você copiou o trabalho de transfiguração.

-Você esta me chantageando? – dessa vez James falou como se não tivesse acreditando que eu tinha a capacidade de fazer isso.

-É claro que não. - disse firmemente. – Estou apenas te lembrando.

-Você é realmente uma cobra. – antes de terminar de falar você James já tinha sacado a varinha e tentava me atingir.

-Ok, ok. Acho que por hoje já deu – disse depois de mais de três horas de duelo seguido. – Próxima sexta continuamos.

-Tudo bem então Hex.

-Do que você me chamou?- perguntei achando graça no apelido.

-Hex de Hestia, entendeu?- perguntou ele rindo.

-Tudo bem então Jimie. - eu disse rindo também.

-Hei, Jimie é golpe baixo.

-E Hex também.

Naquela noite eu dormi exausta por ter ficado tanto tempo treinando, com fome por ter perdido o jantar, mas feliz, muito feliz."

**05/06/2022**

Acordei no horário certo graças a Amy, cheguei ao salão comunal com tempo e encontrei Ian deitado no sofá, quando passei por ele o idiota me chamou.

-Hestia...

Eu me virei lentamente e o encarei.

-O que você quer Zabine?

-Você não vai me deixar com esse nariz torto vai?- ele perguntou rindo.

Eu não respondi, apenas continuei olhando-o.

-Vem aqui. – ele me chamou se sentando no sofá para dar espaço para mim.

Eu respirei fundo e fui ate ele. Amy que estava me esperando na porta resolveu ir embora. Eu fiquei sentada vários minutos ao lado dele, ate o salão esvaziar, e a essa altura adeus café da manha e olá mais uma aula atrasada.

- O que você quer Ian? – perguntei quando estávamos sozinhos.

Ele em vez de responder, se aproximou de mim e me beijou; não foi como se ele nunca tivesse feito isso, e na realidade ele sempre fazia. Para alguém de fora isso provavelmente era estranho, mas ao contrario, isso era bem normal. O que não queria dizer que as garotas Slytherin eram umas vadias que saiam beijando ou transando com os colegas de sala. É claro que algumas eram. Eu e Ian, contudo éramos apenas amigos, apesar de tudo. Ele sempre foi lindo, mesmo se comportando como um trasgo.

-Eu sei que você não esta bem, mas eu não vou pedir desculpas por ter brigado com o Potter, e... Olha você sabe que eu vou com a cara daquele idiota, mas se você o quer eu não posso fazer nada, posso? – ele terminou se aproximando de mim novamente.

-Vai para o inferno Zabine. – eu disse pegando a varinha e consertando o nariz dele, o que pareceu ter doído bastante. – Da próxima vez que quiser que eu conserte a porra do seu nariz, não precisa me beijar pra isso. Ah, e encoste em mim de novo e sou eu que vou quebrar seu nariz.

Eu já estava no corredor, quando o ouvi falar.

-Quebrar pra que se depois e você que vai arrumar? – sempre o mesmo idiota.

Sem café da manha eu fui para a primeira aula, eu já estava quase comendo os pergaminhos quando a aula acabou e fui para o grande salão almoçar. Enchi meu prato com as delicias que os elfos prepararam. Eu estava com tanta fome que eu comeria ate o prato. Duas garfadas depois o professor Deere me interrompeu.

-Senhorita Sammer, eu preciso que me acompanhe. – ele disse, a primeira coisa que pensei foi o que eu tinha feito. Mas nesses últimos meses eu estava sendo um exemplo de aluna.

-Será que eu poderia passar na sua sala depois do almoço? – perguntei, por que eu acho que conseguiria passar mais um dia sem me alimentar.

-Eu sei que esta no seu horário de almoço, mas é importante que me acompanhe. – ele falou sem me dar chance de argumentar.

Já que eu não tinha escolha. Deixei meu prato tão bem feito e delicioso e acompanhei Deere ate a sala dele. Me sentei e aguardei ele falar.

-A senhorita sabe que a formatura se aproxima não é mesmo? – perguntou.

-Naturalmente.

-E sabe também que é comum que os monitores chefes de cada casa façam um discurso?

-É claro. Mas o senhor, sendo o diretor da Slytherin deve saber que eu não sou monitora chefe? – retruquei sem saber aonde aquele louco queria chegar. Eu não iria fazer discurso nenhum, não era minha obrigação.

-A senhorita Quennt teve uma crise de nervos essa manha. A senhorita não sabe por que chegou à sua aula atrasada como sempre.

-Eu tive problemas pessoais. – eu disse.

-A senhorita sempre tem.

-O senhor por acaso me chamou aqui para falar das minhas faltas? – perguntei me levantando.

-Acalme-se senhorita Sammer. – disse ele. – Na verdade eu a trouxe aqui por que ficou na sua responsabilidade o discurso da Slytherin da turma de 2022.

-Eu não vou fazer discurso nenhum, não sou monitora chefe e não é minha obrigação. – disse me dirigindo a porta.

-Nesse caso peça ao Tom para vir aqui. – ele disse calmo.

-Tom? Tom Goyle? O senhor vai pedir para o Goyle fazer o discurso? – perguntei incrédula parando perto da porta. – Ele é mais burro que um trasgo montanhês.

-Creio não ter opção. – o desgraçado disse.

-É claro que tem opção: Ammelyne Woop, Luck Nott, Bonnie Frozen, Ian Zabine...

-Ou é o senhor Goyle ou a senhorita. – ele sorriu vitorioso, pois sabia que eu não iria deixar um tapado fazer o discurso.

-Ok. – disse me rendendo. – Farei o discurso.

_**05/06/2022 **__13:43_

_Estou no meio da aula de DCAT, mas não tenho cabeça para rever minhas anotações. Estou sem tempo para nada e agora ainda tenho que fazer um discurso que era responsabilidade da Quennt. Aquela vadia em vez de fazer o discurso, ficou agarrando metade dos alunos de primeiro a sétimo ano nos corredores, isso para não falar coisa pior._

_Se antes eu não gostava daquela vaca, agora eu simplesmente a detesto. Sem comida ta ficando realmente difícil de me concentrar em muitas coisas..._

_Ian me beijou essa manha e eu não senti nada. Foi como se ele estivesse apenas apertando minha mão ou algo assim. Não é a mesma coisa quando eu estou te beijando. Nesses momentos eu sinto meu corpo reagir institivamente, lentamente. E como os ingredientes de uma poção que cozinham lentamente se misturando formando algo novo, diferente e melhor._

_Eu sinto qu_

**06/06/2022 **

Como eu tinha previsto necas de comida para mim. Deere com autorização da diretora me dispensou das aulas de feitiços – em que ele era o professor - portanto mais tempo livre pra quebrar a cabeça e fazer um discurso. Pelas barbas de Merlin, como eu iria fazer um discurso em pouco mais de duas semanas?

Se a Quennt não conseguiu em um ano, por que eu iria conseguir em duas semanas?

Finalmente a falta de alimentação estava fazendo efeito porque minha vista estava turva e eu estava muito tonta. Minha cabeça rodava e eu encostei na parede e deslizei ate o chão. Isso com certeza deixou marcas nas minhas costas, pois aqueles paredes eram muito ásperas.

Contei ate dez... vinte...cinquenta...cem.

Tentei me levantar, mas o mal estar parecia que só tinha aumentado. Escutei movimento e agradeci a Merlin por isso. Alguém para me levar à ala hospitalar.

Meu cérebro parecia ser feito de geleia, eu não conseguia pensar coerentemente. Me forcei a ficar consciente ate que alguém me visse. Eu já estava prestes a gritar quando escutei vozes mais perto.

-Eu só preciso da capa por um tempo. - disse uma voz feminina. - Depois eu devolvo.

-Nem que fosse por cinco minutos. - escutei a voz de James responder e tive vontade de me fundir com a parede. – Eu já dei o mapa para o Albus, a capa fica comigo.

Eu tinha pensado em me encontrar com ele em outras circunstancias, não estando prestes a desmaiar, pálida como um fantasma e sem um pingo de maquiagem. Na minha fantasia eu estava linda e deslumbrante.

-Eu já disse que devolvo. – insistiu a voz que eu reconheci sendo a de Rose Weasley, prima do James.

-Ah claro, e papai Noel existe né?

Eu tentei me levantar de novo, talvez eu conseguisse chegar a alguma sala e eles não me vissem. Só que dessa vez a tontura foi mais forte e eu fui direto para o chão. Senti minha cabeça bater com força nas pedras ao mesmo tempo em que a Weasley falava.

-Você só quer a capa pra ficar atrás da... – escutei grito dela e deduzi que devia ter sido por causa do sangue que eu sentia molhar meu rosto.

Eu queria o mandar ir embora, mas eu estava nas ultimas, não tinha força suficiente para dar uma de independente. Só o que consegui foi ficar em uma posição menos constrangedora: sentada e com muito esforço.

-O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou Rose Weasley se aproximando.

Eu por nem um momento olhei diretamente para ela. A parte do meu cérebro que ainda estava consciente só conseguia pensar que James estava perto de mim e eu me amaldiçoei por isso.

-Não foi nada. Mas se você puder me... me levar para a ala hospitalar seria muito bom. – eu disse a Weasley.

-É claro. – disse ela. – James me ajuda aqui, eu não consigo sustentar o peso dela sozinha.

Ele porem continuou parado, olhando a cena e eu por um momento tive raiva dele. Eu ali toda ensanguentada e ele não fazia nada. Ora essa, ele era o meu herói, por isso tinha aparecido ali, para me salvar.

-James, anda. –disse Rose. – Hei acorda! – gritou a menina e James pareceu despertar.

-Ah... Rose pode deixar que eu levo ela. Pode ir para sua aula.

-Ah qual é? – disse a Weasley.

-Some daqui Rose. – ele disse de forma seca para a prima.

Rose levantou, parecendo muito ofendida, disse que depois iria me ver na enfermaria lançou um olhar mortal para James e saiu.

James não falou comigo, sustentou meu peso com facilidade, mas em vez de me levar em direção à ala hospitalar, no andar de baixo ele começou a andar. Ficamos os dois em silencio ate que a curiosidade me venceu.

-Pra onde você vai me levar?- perguntei sentindo o cheiro dele tão perto e consciente da mão dele tão forte na minha cintura e, eu só não o agarrei ali mesmo porque eu estava fraca demais.

Ele não respondeu, continuou andando. Uns dois ou três passos depois ele me pegou no colo de vez, pois eu estava tropeçando muito. Tive raiva de mim mesma por estar no colo dele, sem estar em condições de aproveitar a situação.

Somente quando já estávamos quase chegando me dei conta de onde ele estava me levando. O quarto dos monitores chefes ficava no quinto andar e era amplo e bastante confortável.

James abriu a porta com um aceno na varinha e entrou comigo. Ele me colocou gentilmente no sofá ao lado da lareira, pegou uma toalha no banheiro e começou a limpar o sangue do meu rosto. Depois pegou a varinha, realizou um feitiço mudo e eu senti o corte se fechar.

-O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou ele sem olhar para mim.

- Eu fiquei tonta e cai. – respondi.

-Humm. – ele começou a andar de um lado para outro no quarto. – Tonta?

-É.

-Por quê?

-Eu não me alimentei direito esses dias.

Ele me olhou finalmente, depois tirou a camisa e eu por um milésimo de segundo pensei que ele fosse me agarrar ali, não que eu achasse ruim, mas eu não iria fazer muita coisa. James infelizmente só percebeu que a camisa estava suja com meu sangue. Ele trocou por uma limpa e saiu dizendo um "não saia daqui" e me deixando sozinha.

Passei os primeiros cinco minutos olhando em volta, então percebi minha bolsa ao lado da cama dele, peguei o diário e recomecei a escrever...

"_**06/06/2022**__16h00min_

_Ontem Amy quase me tomou o diário, não consegui terminar de escrever, pois tentei começar o discurso durante o jantar._

_Estou no quarto seu quarto James. Seu cheiro ainda esta nas minhas vestes. Não sei aonde você foi, mas pelo menos você esta cuidando de mim, já é uma evolução._

_Ontem eu estava falando dos efeitos dos seus beijos, dos efeitos do seu corpo no meu, dos efeitos da simples menção do seu nome na minha frente. O que você faz comigo deveria ser proibido por lei. O que seus lábios provocam em mim, me faz perder a razão..._

_Eu não sei mais o que fazer para parar de pensar em você. Já não adianta mais tentar ocupar cada pedaço do meu cérebro com assuntos banais, não quando meu coração insiste em não te deixar ir._

_Do que adianta o que eu fiz se isso não serviu para te esquecer? _

_Pelo menos já esta acabando. Depois de Hogwarts não nos veremos mais. Eu vou fazer meu curso de medibruxa e você vai ser um jogador famoso de Quittich. Você vai conhecer beldades, mulheres lindas que vão ser loucas por você._

_Por que então eu sinto ciúmes só de pensar? _

_Ah, James. Eu queria tanto conseguir te odiar de verdade, pelo menos assim eu não sofreria tanto._

_P.S: Volte logo!"_

Meia hora depois James apareceu com uma bolsinha de contas. Eu já tinha visto aquela bolsa, pertencia a Rose Weasley e era enfeitiçada, cabia muito mais coisas que parecia.

-Como você esta? – ele perguntou se sentando na outra ponta do sofá.

Eu não consegui responder, parece que escrever no diário levou minhas ultimas forças, ou talvez tenha sido o fato deu ter levantado e pegado o diário do outro lado do quarto.

-Eu...

-Pega. – ele disse me passando comida que estava dentro da bolsa.

Eu peguei sem falar nada e comecei a comer imediatamente. James ficou só me observando, sem comer nem falar nada. Cada vez que eu terminava de comer alguma coisa ele tirava outra da bolsinha. Quando eu já estava mais que satisfeita ele me deu uma poção e eu tomei sem reclamar, apesar do gosto ruim.

-Obrigada James. – eu agradeci e me levantei. Só o que eu não esperava era que mesmo depois de alimentada eu continuasse com tontura. James porem parecia esperar por isso, pois foi bem rápido ao me pegar, ou vai ver foi só os reflexos de quadribol.

-Hei, vai com calma. – ele disse tão gentil, tão carinhoso...

Ele me fez sentar novamente no sofá. Ficamos os dois em um silencio constrangedor, James me encarando e eu fingido não perceber.

-Eu já vou. – disse por fim. – Obrigada por tudo.

James não falou nada enquanto eu me levantava com cuidado, pegava minha bolsa e saia. Não disse absolutamente nada, não se ofereceu para me acompanhar nem nada. Conforme eu ia me distanciando do quarto dos monitores uma vontade louca de chorar tomou conta de mim.

No segundo andar, não consegui me controlar. Entrei no banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme, me tranquei em um dos boxes e comecei a chorar como se tivesse cinco anos de idade. Como era estupido chorar no banheiro da Murta, pensei, e então o choro só aumentou.

Comecei a me lembrar de tantas coisas, e de repente estava de volta no terceiro ano em Hogwarts...

**23/03/2018 Terceiro ano 05h30min**

"Era sexta-feira e eu estava como sempre no corredor do sétimo andar esperando o James; era rotina desde o nosso segundo ano que treinássemos na sala precisa. Na verdade na maioria das vezes nós só jogávamos conversa fora e revisávamos alguma matéria que estivéssemos com dificuldade.

James estava atrasado como sempre, então eu entrei na sala precisa sozinha. Uns vinte minutos depois – ou talvez tenha sido mais – James chegou com uma bolsinha feminina na mão e sorridente.

-Você esta atrasado. – eu disse assim que o vi.

-Você vai gostar do que vai ver. – James disse me mostrando a bolsinha de contas.

-Uma bolsa! – disse irônica. – Uau James, obrigada.

-Não é apenas uma bolsa. – James falou – É a bolsa da Rose.

-Humm. Olha James eu não sabia que você gostava de pegar as coisas da sua prima. – eu disse rindo. – Ainda mais uma bolsinha de contas.

-Vai à merda Hex. – ele disse se sentando no sofá. – Olha dentro.

Eu peguei a bolsa e olhei. Minha cara de surpresa deve ter sido impagável, por que James começou a rir na mesma hora. A bolsa era enorme e estava cheia de comida. Tinha de tudo ali dentro: coxinhas de frango, suco de abobora, pastelão de rins, peixe defumado, chocobolas, cerveja amanteigada...

-O que?

-É enfeitiçada. – explicou James. – Pelo que eu sei era da minha madrinha, mas Rose deve ter afanado.

James pegou a bolsa da minha mão e tirou a comida que tinha lá dentro, colocando-as no carpete. Começamos a comer e depois que não tinha sobrado quase nada pra contar a historia eu deitei no sofá enquanto James se virava no chão mesmo.

De repente James se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Hei o que foi? – perguntei. – Desse jeito você vai ficar tonto.

-Hestia...

-O que foi Jimie? – perguntei novamente me sentando.

-Quero te perguntar uma coisa. – James disse apreensivo.

Eu achei estranho, afinal James nunca era apreensivo sobre nada.

-Então pergunta, oras.

-Hestia-você-já-beijou-alguém? – James perguntou de uma vez.

-Humm, é... Eu... Que tipo de pergunta é essa James?- retruquei sem graça.

-Só responde.

-Olha, eu não sou uma garota muito afetuosa.

-Então não?

-Pode ser.

-E se a gente se beijasse, só para saber como é? – James perguntou.

-Tipo um teste?

-É. – respondeu James e eu reparei que ele estava mais vermelho que um pimentão.

-Ah, sei lá. – eu disse constrangida. – pode ser.

James se sentou ao meu lado e se aproximou de mim. Rápido demais, pois nossas testas bateram com tudo.

-Eu acho melhor você ir mais devagar. – eu disse.

Dessa vez, James se aproximou devagar e então selou seus lábios nos meus. Foi um beijo cálido, suave, infantil, meigo...

-Acho que é assim. – disse James.

Eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça. Depois disso conversamos sobre outras coisas, sem nem lembrar da pericia do beijo.

Quando estávamos saindo eu não resisti e perguntei:

-James você nunca tinha beijado ninguém?

James apenas sorriu. E eu fiquei com aquela duvida por muito tempo."


	3. A primeira briga

Um grande "Olá" a quem esta lendo a fic...

Ai esta mais um cap., só que esse é bem pequenoo.

Obrigada a Biancah pela review... e será que você não consegue pensar em nada que possa ter feito eles terminarem?

Humm... Review são bem vindas.

* * *

Capitulo 4

_**07/06/2023 19h15min **_

_Sábado, a dois dias do começo das provas finais eu acabei de revisar feitiços. Agora aqui estou escrevendo novamente no meu diário. _

_Ontem fiquei ate tarde no banheiro da Murta chorando, e hoje acordei às três da tarde._

_Depois que fui embora do seu quarto, me senti tão vazia..._

_Será que foi um erro ter te deixado? Mas era o certo a fazer... Ou será que não era?_

_Ah James, o que eu faço?_

_Como faço para saber o que é certo? _

_E se o que eu fiz foi burrice, o que faço sem você?_

_É tolo não e? Tolo, bobo e romântico._

_Mas eu estou desesperada. _

_E pra terminar de fuder com a minha vida eu não escrevi nem uma linha da porcaria do discurso de formatura. Na verdade eu ate tentei, mas saiu uma bosta... _

_Eu não tenho a mínima ideia do que falar na frente de toda a escola, na frente dos meus pais, na sua frente. _

_Eu só queria ficar quietinha e sumir por um ou dois dias. Talvez por um mês, ou ate pelo resto da vida. Eu acho que vou enlouquecer..._

_Eu estou ficando meio incoerente aqui então é melhor eu fazer algo de útil da vida._

_P.S.: Eu realmente, realmente sinto sua falta._

... ... ... ...

**08/06/2023**

Ontem o dia passou sem nada demais. Na verdade quando você acorda às três da tarde em um sábado o dia fica muito pequeno, então eu nem bem abri os olhos e já estava na hora de voltar ao castelo de novo.

Agora em pleno domingo eu, Amy e Ian estamos revisando poções, nossa primeira prova amanha. Amy já teve umas quinhentas crises de nervos e Ian já chegou ao ponto de dizer que talvez fosse melhor trabalhar vendendo O Pasquim. Eu sinceramente estou começando a achar que não vou conseguir me formar em medibruxa, seria melhor eu virar vendedora d´O Pasquim junto com o Ian.

-Isso não entra na minha cabeça. – choramingou Amy, depois deu tentar explicar pela milésima vez como se fazia a poção do morto-vivo. – Eu sei que não vou conseguir, vou tirar um zero e continuar aqui no que vem.

-Calada Amy, eu já consigo ficar nervosa sozinha não preciso da sua ajuda. – eu disse irritada. – Olha eu vou dar uma volta pra esfriar a cabeça, se não foi pirar.

Peguei meu diário e sai deixando Ian e Amy com cara de quem não entendeu nada.

Comecei a andar meio sem rumo, subi as escadas e quando dei por mim, estava no sétimo andar. Parei em frente à entrada da sala precisa, e então decidi entrar. Pensei no lugar em que eu ficava com James e andei de um lado para o outro três vezes com os olhos fechados. Quando os abri lá estava a porta, como se sempre estivesse ali.

Abri a porta e entrei, estava tudo igual: o sofá, o carpete, a mesa, a cama...

Parecia que o tempo não tinha passado, exceto é claro, pela boa dose de poeira nas coisas. Peguei minha varinha e tirei um pouco da poeira do sofá, me deitei nele, fechei os olhos e desejei voltar no tempo...

... ... ... ...

**"18/12/2019 quarto ano**

**"-Hestia foi só um duelo. – disse James tentando me alcançar. – Você não pode ficar com raiva de mim, só por que eu te venci em um duelo.**

**-Olha aqui James, não foi só um duelo. – eu disse me virando para encara-lo. – Você me humilhou na frente de toda a escola. O que você queria? Mostrar que é superior? Ótimo você conseguiu: você é melhor do que eu. Agora me deixa em paz!**

**James me olhou como se eu fosse uma louca, pegou no meu braço e me arrastou ate o sétimo andar.**

**-Me solta James, seu idiota. – eu gritei tentando me soltar do aperto dele, mas jogar quadribol parece que estava servindo para alguma coisa.**

**-Você é doida? – ele disse me soltando, quando entramos na sala precisa. – O que te faz pensar que eu queria mostrar que sou superior a você? Que coisa mais estupida de se pensar.**

**Tudo bem que era um pouco estupido, mas e dai? Eu sou uma Slytherin e ele um Gryffindor, era logico que ele só queria me vencer. Ou vai ver era só meus hormônios descontrolados.**

**-A gente sempre treinou aqui, eu sei que você é boa, não, que você é ótima em duelos, por que merda eu iria querer te humilhar? Ah Hestia se toca, você não é o centro do mundo, só por que é Slytherin.**

**-E o que tem a ver se eu sou Slytherin ou não? – perguntei rudemente.**

**-Eu te conheço Hestia, seu orgulho sonserino é que não tá te deixando ver que você esta se comportando como uma idiota.**

**-Idiota é você. – eu me defendi. – E eu não acho que sou o centro do universo.**

**-Ah tá. – disse James - Então admite que você foi uma idiota?**

**-Eu não fui uma idiota.**

**-Tá vendo? – James disse sorrindo. – Você é a senhorita Eu-Sou-Superior-Por-Ser-Slytherin...**

**-Que engraçado. – eu disse irônica. – To morrendo de rir.**

**-Vem, vamos treinar. – James disse sacando a varinha.**

**-Eu só não quero olhar na sua cara por um tempo. – eu disse. – Eu vou embora, agente se vê por ai.**

**Eu sai da sala deixando James com cara de taxo. O natal veio e, eu como sempre fiquei em Hogwarts, James foi para a casa dele, junto com quase todos os alunos. Nós só voltamos a nos falar 15 dias depois da nossa discursão e eu senti muita a falta dele nesse tempo.**

**-Eu sou uma Slytherin orgulhosa – eu disse assim que o vi. – e sou uma idiota.**

**James só sorriu e me abraçou, algo que nós nunca tínhamos feito antes."**

... ... ... ...

Infelizmente hoje eu não posso concertar tudo admitindo que sou idiota, senti lagrimas quentes molharem meu rosto e as enxuguei. Chorar não adiantaria nada e não dava certo com o papel de donzela chorona. Levantei-me e andei pelo cômodo espaçoso que por tanto tempo tinha sido uma espécie de refugio, levei um susto quando percebi a porta se abrir e alguém entrar no meu refugio...


	4. Desabafo

**Disclaimer: **Não coloquei nos primeiros capítulos, mas todo mundo sabe... Nada disso me pertence, a não ser, é claro, o enredo. TUDO ISSO é da rainha J. K. Roling.

Se fosse meu, o Fred tava vivoo...

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Me surpreendi ao ver Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy entrarem aos beijos na sala precisa. Me surpreendi mais ainda quando percebi o que eles estavam querendo fazer.

"Que droga" pensei, eu estava do outro lado da sala, do lado contrario da porta e não tinha como eu ir ao outro lado sem ser vista.

Quando percebi que Rose estava quase sem roupa e Malfoy falava coisas desconexas, quase vomitei ali mesmo. Por Merlin, como eu iria sair dali? Eu com toda a certeza não queria os ver transando. Mas ou eu via ou interrompia...

-Com licença. – eu disse mais constrangida do que eu já tinha ficado em toda a minha vida – Não se incomodem comigo, eu já estou indo embora, e eu não vi nada.

Sem olhar para os dois sai da sala e corri para fora do castelo. Minha nossa, como eu sou azarada. Eu toda sensível, lembrando de coisas bonitinhas e me aparece dois loucos prestes a fazer sexo as quatro da tarde em um lugar quase impossível de se encontrar. Só mesmo comigo que isso acontece.

Sentei em um lugar distante do jardim e peguei meu diário para tentar esquecer a maldita cena que eu tinha acabado de presenciar...

**... ... ... ...**

_**08/06/2023 16h20min**_

"_Eu já disse que sou azarada? Não. Pois é, eu sou muito azarada._

_Sempre acontece comigo as coisas mais improváveis e mais constrangedoras, como cair no meio do Grande Salão, ou falar mal do professor quando esse estava nas minhas costas – como no Chaves, você provavelmente não conhece o Chaves – ou tropeçar nas escadas, ou... Bem você já entendeu. Eu só dou foras. _

_James você se lembra de todos os foras que eu já dei em minha vida escolar? Tenho certeza que se lembra, afinal não é fácil esquecer-se da minha falta de tato com tudo que envolvia sentimentos e desabafos, sinceramente ate hoje quase morro de rir ao me lembrar de como eu ficava sem graça ao escutar você falando sobre as tantas garotas que você 'pegava', ou sobre como você se sentia sobre algo particularmente constrangedor. O incrível é que em vez de você falar isso com seus amigos, você resolvia falar essas coisas justamente comigo._

_E eu sempre falava as coisas mais estranhas e mais bobas; eu nunca fui boa em dizer a coisa certa no momento certo e eu sempre falava merda. _

_Parece que as coisas não mudaram muito nesse sentido, pois eu continuo fazendo merda. É claro que eu não tenho culpa da minha falta de tato, por que eu definitivamente não pedi para ver sua prima... Bem deixa pra lá._

_Sabe o que eu mais gostava em ficar com você? É que você não ligava pra minha falta de tato com as coisas, eu podia falar a besteira que fosse que você só ria, mesmo quando era sobre você a besteira que eu falava._

_P.S.: Queria poder conversar com você, Jamie."_

**... ... ... ...**

"**15/01/2020 quarto ano**

**-Hei James, você é filho do Harry Potter...**

**-É gênia eu sou. – disse James. – só agora você percebeu? – perguntou rindo, enquanto comia brigadeiro.**

**-Não seu idiota – eu disse rindo com uma colher de brigadeiro – é só que nunca tinha me tocado que você é famoso.**

**James fez uma careta, o que me surpreendeu, pois para alguém que adora ser popular não gostar de ser famoso é definitivamente estranho.**

**-Eu não sou famoso, meu pai é. – disse James – E eu não gosto disso.**

**-Por quê? – perguntei.**

**-Por que as pessoas acham que eu tenho que ser como meu pai: se eu sou bom em quadribol é por que meus pais foram, se eu apronto alguma coisa é por que meu avô aprontava, se eu não estudo e tiro nota boa é por que Sirius Black tirava, se consigo tirar uma nota boa é por que herdei a inteligência da minha avó... Eu sou o James Sirius, não o James Potter, não o Sirius Black, não o Harry Potter...**

**Eu fiquei paralisada com o desabafo de James, eu não esperava que ele dissesse isso. Quer dizer, James nunca pareceu ser alguém que tivesse esse tipo de atitude.**

**-Nossa, eu acho... – eu disse tentando encontrar algo para dizer – eu acho que você é só o Jamie, o idiota, cabeça dura e que se acha.**

**-Eu sei, acho que é por isso que gosto de ficar com você. **

**Nós sorrimos um para o outro e voltamos a comer o brigadeiro que eu tinha trazido."**

**... ... ... ...**

**Mesmo dia**

Quando voltei para o castelo já estava começando a escurecer. Eu jantei e fui para o salão comunal descansar um pouco. Graças a Merlin não vi nem a Weasley e nem o Malfoy. Só de lembrar daquele episodio sinto meu rosto esquentar.

La pelas 23h00min o nervosismo foi demais e o meu quarto começou a ser claustrofóbico. Sai de lá e fui ao lugar mais arejado do castelo, na minha opinião: a torre de astronomia.

Cheguei lá cansada, afinal meu salão comunal fica nas masmorras e a entrada para a torre no quarto andar, depois mais um andar para alcançar o topo e finalmente tinha chegado. Assim que cheguei ao topo respirei aliviada, às vezes viver nas masmorras era sufocante...

Fiquei lá em silencio ate escutar passos subindo as escadas. Se fosse outro casal de pombinhos eu ia mandar para os quintos dos infernos, e de quebra dava uma detenção – eu não era monitora chefe, mas eu era monitora.

-Oi. – disse quem eu mais vinha evitando hoje.

-O que você quer? – perguntei grossa.

-Conversar. – disse Weasley.

-Olha se é sobre hoje à tarde, pode ficar tranquila que eu não vi nada, não sei de nada, na verdade eu nem estava no castelo essa tarde.

-Não é só sobre isso. – disse a menina.

-Não temos mais nem um assunto em comum, então boa noite. – eu falei, mas fui impedida de sair, pois a imbecil da Rose estava bloqueando a saída. – Saia da minha frente.

-Eu não tenho medo de você. – disse ela me enfrentando.

-Ótimo, nem eu. Agora some da minha frente. – falei sacando a varinha.

A garota também sacou a dela, mas eu tinha certeza que entre mim e ela eu era melhor; eu era mais velha, mais experiente e estava terminando a escola, resultado: eu sabia mais feitiços e modéstia a parte era absolutamente ótima em duelos.

-Eu só quero conversar.

-Eu já disse que não tenho nada pra falar com você garota. Então sai da minha frente.

-É sobre o James. – falou ela, me deixando completamente desarmada e presa ao chão.

-Eu não tenho mais nada a ver com ele, então vai pro inferno e me deixa passar. – eu disse exaltada.

-Eu só quero de alguma forma agradecer por você esta sendo discreta.

-Não quero nada seu.

-Nem mesmo conversar? – insistiu a ruiva. – eu sinto que estou em debito com você então, se você quiser contar alguma coisa vai ficar só entre a gente.

Eu comecei a rir. O que aquela garota passava que era?

-Não preciso, nem quero contar nada pra você. – eu disse ainda rindo.

-Quando vocês começaram a namorar ano passado, James só falava em você em casa, e antes disso quando vocês eram só amigos ele também só falava em você em casa. – ela começou a contar, deixando a saída livre, mas eu não consegui me mexer. – Era Hestia pra lá, Hex pra cá, caramba, eu acho que você é a única que pode chama-lo de Jamie sem receber uma boa dose de feitiços em troca. Na verdade eu acho meio estranho, mas afinal, eu estou apaixonada por um Slytherin , to numa situação pior que vocês.

Eu fiquei encarando a saída da torre sem conseguir sair, querendo ouvir mais, querendo que ela falasse mais sobre ele.

-Quer dizer, meu pai nunca vai aceitar, pelo menos o tio Harry não vai ter nada contra, nem a tia Ginny se quer saber.

-Não, eu não quero saber. – eu disse.

-Então por que não vai embora? – perguntou ela apontando para a saída.

-Como ele esta? – perguntei me traindo.

-Você o conhece, ele não admite que esta mal, mas eu sei que ta. Por que isso esta acontecendo?

-Por que... nada, não é da sua conta. – eu disse.

-Tudo bem. Você não quer dizer? Ok. Mas pensa bem, por que você pode estar jogando não só sua felicidade fora como a dele também.

Eu sai da torre aos trôpegos, cheguei ao meu dormitório e me deitei para começar a maratona de provas no dia seguinte, tentando não pensar no que Rose tinha me dito...

* * *

Obrigada a todos que leram... Comentem se gostaram... Odiaram - criticas construtivas são bem vindas- ... sugestões...

**Alice Potter (Guest):** Não pretendo abandonar a fic se tiver alguém lendo... Ela vai ter a media de 15 capitulos, mas pode ser mais ou menos depende da minha inspiração e minha inspiração depende de Reviews.

Ah... se alguém se interessa pode escolher o dia do post... uma vez por semana...

O que acharam da conversa com a Rose? Bobinha? Sem graça?... Rose vai ser muitoo importante mais pra frente.


	5. Namorando

**Ah... Mais um cap. Alguém lendo a fic?**

**Se tem... É maldade nãoo comentar;;;;**

**Bjos... Abraços **

**Aproveitem**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Namorando**

**09/06/2023**

A prova de poções foi na media, tanto a teórica quanto a pratica. Acho que nessa matéria consegui a nota necessária para ser medibruxa. Na verdade achei ate um pouco fácil, quarta-feira será a prova de feitiços, e hoje resolvi descansar para amanha me matar de revisar a matéria.

Descansar de revisões, por que na realidade eu estou quebrando a cabeça para tentar escrever pelo menos um paragrafo do discurso, e ate agora eu só escrevi duas palavras: Boa noite.

O que será que eu devo colocar em um discurso de formatura? Eu não quero que seja aquela baboseira de "esse é o fim de um ciclo e o começo de outro e blá-blá-blá...", mas não tenho ideia do que dizer.

Amy disse que se eu me perguntasse o que é ser Slytherin talvez ficasse mais fácil, mas eu já me perguntei isso e continuo sem saber o que é ser uma Slytherin. Já amassei uns cinquenta pergaminhos, mas não teve um que se aproveitasse.

Estou no salão comunal com a Amy falando sem parar que acha que não conseguiu completar a poção, que esqueceu o ingrediente principal e eu tentando acalma-la. Ian já desistiu dessa missão faz tempo então sobrou pra mim.

-Amy relaxa, você se saiu bem. – tentei tranquiliza-la mais uma vez. – Você vai ver como deve ter tirado no mínimo um Excede as Expectativas.

-Porra nenhuma. – teimou ela. –Tirei foi um Trasgo. Será que o Ian topa vender O Pasquim comigo?

Eu comecei a rir, jogando uma almofada nela, que jogou outra em mim.

-Eu to falando serio. – disse Amy.

-Ótimo, ficaremos os três vendendo O Pasquim de porta em porta.

-Pelo menos a gente não vai morrer de fome. – Amy falou.

Começamos a rir de novo e Amy pareceu esquecer a preocupação com a nota... Por uns 10 segundos.

-Mas é serio Hestia, eu acho não lembro se coloquei raiz de losna no final da poção. – disse ela voltado a ficar seria.

-Ah, da um tempo. – eu disse perdendo a paciência. – Se você tivesse que fazer um discurso de formatura, estudar pra quatro matérias a mais do que você esta estudando e ainda esta com a cabeça a mil, ai sim você teria motivo pra reclamar.

-Ok. Sua vida é pior que a minha. – ela se rendeu com um pequeno sorriso de companheirismo.

Depois disso resolvi seguir o conselho do Ian e ver se achava algum discurso feito nos livros da biblioteca.

... ... ... ... ...

"_**09/06/2023 18h27min**_

_Eu queria sumir..._

_Eu queria no mínimo nunca ter nascido..._

_Estou sendo dramática eu sei, mas fiquei na biblioteca por quase duas horas e nada. Nem um discurso que falha a pena._

_A única coisa que restou foi escrever aqui. Pelo menos assim eu me distraiu... Ou não._

_Tentei por tudo não pensar no que a Weasley tinha me dito, mas é impossível. Parece que quanto mais eu evito mais eu penso nisso._

_Os se, ficam passeando na minha cabeça e eu acabo não resistindo e pensando no que teria acontecido __se__ eu não tivesse terminado, __se__ nós ainda estivéssemos juntos, __se__... __ Se__..._

_A única vez que ficamos tanto tempo distantes foi no quinto ano, você lembra James? Lembra-se de tudo que aconteceu naquele ano? Foram tantas as mudanças ocorridas, em mim, em você._

_Não sei se foram boas, mas nos levaram onde estamos agora. Onde foi que eu me perdi James? Em que lugar da nossa historia eu fiquei para traz? Ou talvez eu tenha corrido na frente. Aonde nós nos desencontramos?_

_Se bem me lembro, você me disse que estaria sempre comigo e eu te garanti que nunca nos separaríamos. Então por que eu estou aqui sozinha? Por que estou derramado minhas lagrimas em um canto da biblioteca?_

_Onde você esta agora, meu amor? O que estará fazendo?_

_Será que se lembra de mim? Eu não quero que se lembre, quero que me esqueça, que termine Hogwarts e siga sua carreira, enquanto eu vou seguir a minha. _

_Quero que seja feliz..._

_Só não consigo me ver ser feliz. Como não consigo me ver feliz, se tudo que eu sonhei desde criança esta prestes a se realizar? _

_E tudo tão contraditório, é como um passarinho que quer voar, mas não quer deixar a gaiola._

_Me machuca pensar em você com outra; me faz ter raiva. E me faz te querer cada vez mais._

_P.S.: Eu... Ainda penso em você, apesar de tudo..._

... ... ... ... ...

**05/10/2020 Quinto ano**

**-Então você esta mesmo namorando a Penélope? – perguntei, querendo confirmar os boatos.**

**-É eu to. – confirmou James sem graça.**

**Naquela hora eu senti uma coisa estranha no baixo ventre, que eu não soube identificar, eu forcei um sorriso no rosto e disse o mais sincera que pude:**

**-Uau, parabéns então para o mais novo casalzinho de Hogwarts. **

**-É valeu Hex. – disse James.**

**-Só é ruim porque agora acabaram as reuniões de sexta na sala precisa. – eu disse tentando fazer graça daquilo, mas na verdade o sorriso que eu ostentava estava doendo minhas bochechas. **

**-O que? – perguntou James meio perdido.**

**-Ora Jimie, você não pode deixar sua namorada sozinha pra vir se encontrar comigo. – eu expliquei – Eu acho que não ia ser legal pra ela.**

**-Ah é. Eu nem tinha pensado nisso.**

**-É claro que você não tinha pensado seu cabeça de lesma. – falei.**

**Antes que James pudesse responder a namorada dele chegou pulando no pescoço dele e lhe dando um beijo. Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu soube o que era ciúmes.**

**-Bem eu já vou. – disse um pouco mais alto que o necessário – Tchau.**

**-Ah, oi Sammer. – disse a namorada do James.**

**-Oi McLaggen. – eu disse o mais educada que pude. – A gente se vê por ai James.**

**... ... ... ... ... **

**15/10/2020**

**-Hei Jimie! – eu disse surpresa ao vê-lo.**

**-Oi Hex. – ele cumprimentou feliz.**

**-Como andam as coisas? – perguntei.**

**-Legais e com você? **

**-Legais. – respondi.**

**-A gente tem se visto pouco né? – ele falou sorrindo.**

**-A gente quase não tem se visto pra falar a verdade. – eu o corrigi.**

**-É verdade. – respondeu ele.**

**-Você esta estranho. – eu disse – Aconteceu alguma coisa?**

**-Não. – ele disse sorrindo novamente – eu quero te dar um presente.**

**-Por quê? – perguntei desconfiada. – não é nem meu aniversario.**

**-E desde quando eu preciso de um motivo pra presentear minha amiga? – James disse marotamente e em seguida sorriu. – eu sei que não tem nada a ver com você, mas eu tive que comprar.**

**-Ora então me de logo meu presente seu pateta. – eu disse sorrindo.**

**-É pra você contar seus segredos a ele como se tivesse contando a mim. - ele disse ao me entregar o embrulho.**

**- Eu não conto meus segredos a você. - eu disse o provocando.**

**-Então conte a ele. – ele me deu um beijo rápido no rosto e saiu. – a gente se vê por ai Hex.**

**Eu abri o embrulho e me deparei com um diário com capa vermelha, aquela foi a ultima vez que nos falávamos como verdadeiros amigos e a primeira vez que eu senti vontade de chorar por causa de James – e eu nem ao menos sabia o porquê.**

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

O namoro do James com Penelope McLaggen durou uns cinco meses e nesse meio tempo nos praticamente não nos falamos. Eu engatei um namoro com Peter Davies e fiquei com ele por três meses e 8 dias. Ele era bem legal e bem carinhoso, ele foi o primeiro homem com quem fui para cama. Sim, eu estou falando de sexo.

Eu não sentia um frio na barriga toda vez que Peter se aproximava, mas tempo que fiquei com ele foi bom. Terminamos quando ele concluiu a escola. Quando nós despedimos eu descobri que sentiria falta dele, mas não foi algo que me devastasse, foi apenas o fim...


	6. Declaração

**Mais um capítulo... e as coisas esquentam entre Hestia e James...**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 **

**Declaração**

**11/06/2023**

Meio da semana, quarta-feira e acabei de fazer a prova de feitiços. Terça-feira nem sai das masmorras, Amy e Ian trouxeram comida para mim, e ficamos estudando o dia todo. Amanha tenho prova de transfiguração e sou a única que tenho de nos três. E por três eu quero dizer eu, Ian e Amy.

Depois de estudarmos um pouco eu e Amy fomos para o nosso dormitório. O dormitório feminino da Slytherin era realmente meu quarto, enquanto Hogwarts era minha casa e o salão comunal meu lar, o dormitório era meu quarto. Pode ser sem logica, mas é perfeitamente normal quando se mora há sete anos em um castelo.

Eu comecei a me trocar, quando fui interrompida por Amy:

-O que foi isso nas suas costas? – ela perguntou se aproximando.

-Ah, nada. – eu disse, apesar de ter certeza que era por causa da maldita queda no corredor do sexto andar.

-Como nada Hestia? Suas costas estão cheias de hematomas. – ela retrucou fazendo uma careta. – O que aconteceu?

-Já disse: nada. Eu arranhei só isso.

-Arranhou? – falou Amy me puxando para o banheiro, parando em frente o espelho e me virando.

Realmente a coisa estava feia, eu já tinha visto. Minha pele era bem clara e as paredes do castelo bem ásperas, resultado: minha costa estava cheia de hematomas. Eu não tinha falado nada sobre o incidente com James. Eu não queria que Amy ficasse me adormentando ainda mais do que ela fazia.

-Então? – insistiu ela.

-Já disse, eu arranhei, agora você acredita se quiser. – eu disse saindo do banheiro e colocando meu pijama verde.

-Hestia, eu quero saber o que aconteceu com você e eu vou saber nem que para isso eu tenha que colocar Veritasserum no seu suco de abobora. – me ameaçou Amy.

-Nem se atreva a isso Ammelyne.

-Ah eu me atrevo sim – disse ela se sentando na cama dela que por sinal era ao lado da minha – Me conte o que houve. – ela exigiu.

Eu ate pensei em conta-la, mas como dizem os trouxas fui salva pelo gongo, as meninas que dividíamos quarto conosco entraram fazendo a maior bagunça e eu escapei por hora de Amy. Mas eu sabia que teria que contar, ela não estava brincando sobre a historia da Veritasserum.

... ... ... ... ...

_11/06/2023; 23h47min_

_Você estava na aula de feitiços, mas nem me olhou quando entrei na sala. Você agiu como se eu não fosse nada e isso me magoa, mesmo depois de meses._

_Estou tentando não pensar que em menos de duas semanas estarei indo embora de Hogwarts para sempre. É muito estranho pensar que depois das férias não vou mais pegar o trem e vir para Hogwarts, estou ansiosa que acabe, mas ainda assim tenho medo do desconhecido. Medo do que vou enfrentar sozinha lá fora..._

_Amy viu os arranhões, e me perturbou por isso. Parece que ela acha que tem algum direito de saber o que aconteceu comigo. Quem ela pensa que é? Minha melhor amiga... e daí?_

_Isso não dá direito de querer saber da minha vida, dá?_

_Nunca gostei que as pessoas ficassem fuçando nos meus assuntos, nem você James. Nem mesmo Peter quando estávamos namorando. Minhas coisas não dizem respeito a ninguém, pelo menos é o que eu acho. Mas as pessoas insistem em se meterem nos meus assuntos. É irritante. _

_Amy deveria saber disso, afinal é minha melhor amiga, ela me conhece, quase ou tão bem quanto você. Não, isso é mentira minha, ninguém me conhece tão bem quanto você. Acho que nem eu me conheço tão bem quanto você me conhece..._

_P.S.: Queria que olhasse para mim novamente._

_... ... ... ... _

**04/09/2022 sétimo ano**

**Eu estava sentada em um canto afastado do grande salão, estava lendo um livro de herbologia, estávamos no começo de setembro, era quinta-feira e passava das onze da noite. Eu era a única ali, era proibido que os alunos ficassem fora dos seus salões comunais depois das nove, mas eu era monitora, tinha alguns privilégios.**

**Estava tão concentrada na leitura que nem percebi que alguém se aproximava.**

**- Você não deveria estar aqui há essas horas. – disse James me assustando.**

**- Ora senhor monitor-chefe eu sou monitora também. – eu disse sorrindo.**

**-Ah, é verdade. – ele falou se sentando ao meu lado. – Então como você ta?**

**-Bem – respondi sincera – E você?**

**-Você e o Davies se separaram em julho né? – perguntou sem responder a minha pergunta.**

**-Sim, nos terminamos. **

**-Vocês ficaram muitos tempo juntos não é?**

**-Sim, muito tempo. – respondi achando aquele assunto estranho.**

**-E você gostava dele? – tornou a perguntar.**

**-Isso não é sua conta James. O que eu sentia por Peter só diz respeito a mim e a ele.**

**James apesar do meu tom azedo, começou a rir o que me irritou bastante.**

**-Do que esta rindo? **

**-Você disse que gostava, o que quer dizer que não gosta mais, o que é ótimo. – ele disse.**

**-Não sei o que tem de tão ótimo nisso e também não me interessa, mas afinal você não deveria estar patrulhando os corredores?**

**-É, mas eu te vi aqui e... eu sinto falta de você me xingando a cada final de frase. – disse James mudando de assunto e me deixando sem ação.**

**Eu não disse nada e voltei a prestar atenção no meu livro. James vendo que eu não diria nada continuou.**

**-Queria que voltássemos a ser como éramos antes. **

**-Acho que não é possível – eu disse olhando para ele. – As coisas mudam James e não voltam a ser como eram antes.**

**James pareceu murchar um pouco, parecia que queria outra resposta de mim, talvez quisesse que eu dissesse que nada tinha mudado e começasse a xinga-lo, mas isso já não era mais possível, uma vez que eu já não o sentia como meu melhor amigo.**

**-Amanha é sexta. **

**-É, e dai? – disse rude.**

**-Te espero na sala precisa na hora de sempre. – ele falou. – Por favor, vai lá.**

**Ele me deixou sozinha e retornou a patrulha. Eu sai em seguida, indo para o meu salão comunal.**

**... ... ... ... ...**

**05/09/2022**

**Eu estava perturbada desde a minha conversa com James. Ainda não tinha decidido se ia ou não na sala precisa. Estava conversando com Ian, ou melhor ele estava falando por que eu só estava ouvindo. **

**Olhei para a janela e vi que o sol estava prestes a se por, foi então que decidi. Sem mais nem menos, sem nenhuma razão, eu apenas decidi ir lá. **

**-Ian que horas? – perguntei o interrompendo. **

**-17h50min. – respondeu ele depois de olhar no relógio de pulso. – por quê?**

**-Tenho que sair. – disse pegando meu casaco. – Não se preocupe comigo e diga a Amy para não me esperar.**

**Sai de lá correndo. O sétimo andar estava longe e eu estava atrasada. As escadas não queriam cooperar, pois ficavam mudando a cada segundo. Quem tinha sido o imbecil que teve a brilhante ideia de colocar escadas que se movem em Hogwarts? Esse cara merecia o premio de ideia mais estupida do milênio.**

**Amy tinha a mania de me esperar para conversar – fofocar – antes de dormir, então sempre que eu chegava tarde ao dormitório – o que era comum – ela ficava me enchendo. Ela era pior que minha mãe.**

**Depois de 20 minutos, uma quase queda, vários esbarrões e xingamentos eu finalmente tinha chegado ao sétimo andar. Respirei fundo algumas vezes para controlar a respiração e entrei após visualizar o que eu queria.**

**Por um momento eu pensei que James tivesse cansado de esperar e tivesse ido embora, mas então ele apareceu de um canto que eu não tinha reparado antes.**

**-Pensei que não viesse. – ele disse aparentemente feliz e aliviado em me ver.**

**-Eu não vinha. – respondi sincera – decidi de ultima hora.**

**-Que bom que decidiu vir então. **

**-O que você quer comigo? – perguntei.**

**-Quer comer? – ele falou, sem se importar em responder minha pergunta. – Trouxe a bolsinha da Rose.**

**-Eu não quero comer. Quero saber o que você quer comigo.**

**-Vamos comer primeiro sim? – ele pegou na minha mão e me levou ate o sofá. As delicias que os elfos faziam estavam espalhadas pelo tapete.**

**James começou a comer e eu depois de tentar resistir acabei cedendo e comendo também. Terminamos comendo uma torta de frutas vermelhas e bebendo cerveja amanteigada. A conversa que tivemos enquanto comíamos não pode ser considerada conversa. Apenas trocamos algumas palavras.**

**-Agora você pode me dizer o que quer? – perguntei tomando mais um gole de cerveja.**

**-Ficar com você. – ele respondeu – de todas as formas que você esta pensando. – completou ao ver minha expressão.**

**-Acho que não estou entendendo. – eu disse.**

**-Esta sim. – ele confirmou – eu estou apaixonado por você Hestia. Quero ficar com você como amiga, como namorada, como amante e o que mais você quiser.**

**Eu fiquei boquiaberta com o modo como James disse isso. Era bem a cara dele: nada de romantismo.**

**-O que você quer não significa nada pra mim. – eu disse me levantando – E o que eu quero você não acha que tem que ser dito. Afinal é o meu corpo que você esta desejando.**

**-E o que você quer? – ele perguntou se aproximando de mim com um sorriso safado.**

**Eu não sabia o que queria, eu gostava dele, mas a forma como ele disse tirou o encanto de tudo. Não era assim que eu imaginava uma declaração.**

**-Isso não é da sua conta. – eu falei – Olha, muito obrigada pelo jantar, estava delicioso, ficar sabendo que você deve bater uma pensando em mim levantou muito meu alto estima. E a forma como você falou fez eu me sentir como uma vadia. Então não temos nada mais que conversar, boa noite.**

**Eu já estava a caminho da porta quando o ouvi falar.**

**-Eu gosto de você. Acho que sempre gostei, esse tempo em que estamos sem nos falar direito tem sido muito ruim e eu realmente bato uma pensando em você, mas não quis que você se sentisse como uma vadia. **

**Eu olhei para ele que segurava meu braço e não acreditei no que tinha ouvido. **

**-Essa foi a pior declaração de amor que eu já escutei. – falei enquanto pulava no pescoço dele e o beijava tão profundamente que nem reparei quando ele me levou para uma cama.**

**Peraí eu disse cama?**

**Não tinha uma cama na sala precisa, pelo menos não tinha quando víamos aqui...**

* * *

**Mereço reviews?**


	7. A primeira vez

**Disclaimer****: Nada disso me pertence, é tudo da J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**12/06/2023**

Quinta-feira fiz duas provas: transfiguração e trato das criaturas magicas. Cheguei ao grande salão cheia de arranhões no rosto pela prova de TCM, me sentei ao lado de Amy e ela deu um jeito nos arranhões, após ver meu estado e sabendo que eu detestava ir a enfermaria.

-Vendo esses arranhões eu me lembrei dos outros arranhões. – disse Amy como quem não quer nada. – eu estou com o frasco de Veritasserum na minha bolsa e se você não me falar agora eu vou jogar goela a baixo na sua garganta.

Sem outra saída eu a puxei para o nosso dormitório e contei para ela tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia e ela me surpreendendo, não me interrompeu nenhuma vez. Nem mesmo quando deixei uma lagrima teimosa escapar.

-Então é isso que você não queria que eu soubesse? – ela concluiu.

-É. – eu disse me controlando para não desabar na frente de Amy. – Amy eu ainda o amo. – eu admiti para minha melhor amiga.

-Oh, querida, chore. – ela me consolou – Faz bem para a alma. Mas você sabe minha opinião. Sou contra todas as suas decisões. Mas elas são suas decisões.

-O... Obrigada Amy. – disse irônica.

-Não por isso. Você esta errada, eu não concordo como que você fez, mas vou te apoiar – ela respondeu e depois acrescentou – Vá escrever em seu diário.

-O que? – perguntei surpreendida que ela soubesse da existência dele.

-Achou mesmo que eu não perceberia? Não seja ingênua... Sei desse diário desde que você ficou ate tarde escrevendo nele. Há muito tempo.

Ela saiu jogando o diário no meu colo...

Eu olhei para aquele caderno, meu diário, nele eu tinha escrito tantas coisas. Tinha colocado meus segredos assim como James tinha dito ao me dar ele. Meus medos... Minhas fraquezas... Tudo o que eu estava passando nessas ultimas semanas, sem ele e com medo desconhecido.

_**22/06/2023**_

_Acho que estou ficando um pouco menos fechada. Disse a Amy que ainda o amo James. Não disse que não vivo sem você, afinal você não é o oxigênio, mas você entendeu a analogia. Descobri que não vivo sem você no momento em que admiti que estava louca por você. No momento em que eu me entregava sem pudor, sem arrependimentos a você. _

_Naquele momento eu soube que você era minha droga – clichê não é? – eu tenho necessidade de ter suas mãos no meu corpo, de ter seus lábios na minha boca. Mas não tenho, por culpa minha. Você esta longe de mim, me ignora e eu sou a única responsável por isso. É como dizem nos romances trouxas, eu cavei minha própria sepultura, eu mesma me enterrei. _

_Lembrar de você, lembrar de nós é como uma ferida que você sabe que se mexer vai doer, mas não resiste e continua a cutucar. Absurdo não e? _

_Masoquismo, mas mesmo assim não resisto em pensar nos nossos momentos, na nossa historia..._

_P.S.: Eu te desejo tanto quanto na primeira vez..._

**05/09/2022 sétimo ano**

**-Você armou tudo. Você é um pervertido, tarado. Como eu sou burra, é claro, você só queria me levar pra cama. – eu disse me soltando dele.**

**-Não, não é nada disso que você ta pensando. – ele me segurou e eu comecei a espernear exatamente como uma criança, mas meu metro e setenta não foi páreo para os músculos dele.**

**-Me solta. – eu disse chutando ele. **

**- Para com isso. – ele disse me segurando mais forte**

**-Me solta se não vou começar a gritar – eu o ameacei – ME SOLTA SEU PERVERTIDO. **

**-Para de gritar.**

**-Me solta. SOCORRO! AHHHHH.**

**-Para Hestia, ninguém vai te ouvir sua louca. Nós estamos no sétimo andar, ninguém vem por aqui e além do mais estamos na sala precisa, você acha mesmo que alguém vai conseguir entrar?**

**Ele estava certo, mesmo que alguém ouvisse não conseguiria entrar. Mas isso não queria dizer que eu iria desistir de lutar. Ele tinha armado tudo para me levar pra cama. **

**-ME SOLTA JAMES SIRIUS POTTER. – eu gritei – ME POE NO CHÃO. JAMES SEU FIHO DE UMA MÃE, ME SOLTA AGORA OU EU VOU TE MATAR. NÃO EU VOU USAR CRUCIO ATE VOCÊ IMPLORAR PARA MORRER. SEU DESGRAÇADO, SEU...**

**Eu não consegui falar, James segurou meus braços e me deitou na maldita cama me imobilizando. Eu mantive a boca bem fechada enquanto ele forçava a entrada. Depois de ver que eu não cederia ele desceu os lábios ate meu pescoço, meu colo, beijando e chupando cada parte do meu pescoço que estava exposta.**

**Ele voltou para os meus lábios e eu com muito custo os mantive serrados. Uma pequena parte do meu cérebro – que lutava bravamente para se manter lucida devo admitir – notou que ele afrouxava o aperto. Ele segurava minhas pernas com as pernas dele e meus braços com as mãos. Eu estava presa, mas ele estava desistindo.**

**Após uma terceira vez que ele fez o circuito boca, pescoço, colo, boca novamente, ele finalmente parou e me olhou, com aqueles olhos pidões que eu tanto amava. Não resisti, dessa vez foi eu que o beijei e comecei a tirar toda a roupa dele e ele tirava a minha.**

**Suas mãos fortes percorreram meu corpo nu e explorei cada parte do corpo dele, com as mãos com os lábios de todas as formas imagináveis e inimagináveis. **

**Aos poucos senti o chão sair dos meus pés. Aquilo era muito mais do que eu imaginava, muito mais do eu sabia e queria. Depois do que podiam ser minutos, horas ou ate dias, James, tão ofegante quanto eu, pousou a cabeça nos meus seios descansando, ele me abraçava e eu passava as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos e suados dele.**

**Foi ali que eu percebi qual tinha sido a diferença entre essa e todas as outras vezes que eu tinha transado. Das outras vezes tinha sido apenas sexo, por prazer, por satisfação. Dessa vez eu não tinha feito apenas sexo, foi mais do que isso, eu tinha feito amor com James e isso fez toda a diferença. É claro que teve prazer, mas teve também amor. E por isso foi incomparável, indescritível e único.**

**Quando nossas respirações já estavam mais compassadas ele deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e me puxou para ele. Eu pousei a cabeça no peitoral dele, que puxou um cobertor por cima de nós.**

**-Eu estou com calor. – reclamei.**

**-Mas vai ficar com frio mais tarde. – ele respondeu sorrindo.**

**-Você realmente não armou nada disso? – perguntei.**

**-Não. Eu pensei no lugar em que nos encontrávamos quando entrei, não pensei em sexo, mas pensei em você, não sei por que a cama apareceu, mas... a sala se transforma no que a gente precisa.**

**Eu apenas assenti, de repente muito consciente dos nossos corpos nus em contato...**

* * *

**E ai o que acharam? **

**Comentem, por que eu nao quero postar se não tiver ninguém lendo, pode ser so um "Bom" ou "Ruim"... Qualquer coisa!**

**Obrigada a Guest novamente pelo comentário!**

**Ok, Beijos no coração de todos.**


	8. Namorado

**Direitos autorais: Todos os personagem – com exceção de alguns – pertencem a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**15/06/2023**

Meus dias em Hogwarts estão contados, mais uma semana e vou embora para sempre deste castelo magico. É triste e ao mesmo tempo mal consigo suportar a ansiedade de sair. Estou nos jardins com Ian e Amy. Estamos ficando mais juntos que o normal nessa reta final, aproveitando o fim das provas, o fim de tudo.

-Com quem você vai para o baile? – perguntou Amy.

-Luke Mcmillam. – respondi sem emoção.

-Eca um lufano. – exclamou Ian.

-Não foi esse que você namorou no quarto ano? – perguntou Amy.

-Namorou? - disse descrente.

-Ok, exagero meu. Mas vocês tiveram um rolo não foi?

-Assim como você. – falei encarando o lago. – Eu sei que você e aquele amiguinho lufano dele também tiveram um rolo.

-É mais eu preferiria ir ao baile com um trasgo do que ir com um lufano. – se defendeu Amy.

-Não preferiria porra nenhuma, mas afinal com quem você vai? – perguntei mudando o rumo da conversa.

-Com nosso querido Zabine. – disse ela sorrindo.

Foi ai que eu saquei que eles estavam muito próximos, eu e Amy sempre fomos assim, mas Ian estava perto da gente não por que estava acabando, estava perto da gente para ficar perto da Amy.

-Seus filhos de uma mãe. Vocês não me disseram que estavam juntos. Seus desgraçados. – eu disse rindo.

-A gente não ta junto.

-Você ta vendo coisa.

Eles disseram ao mesmo tempo e eu ri ainda mais.

-Já estão ate falando juntos. Que fofo...

-Cala a boca Hestia. Eu e o Ian vamos juntos como amigos.

-Ah ta. Ninguém vai ao baile como amigos. – eu disse dando ênfase no amigos.

-Quer dizer que você e o Mcmillam tem alguma coisa? – perguntou Amy.

-Não muda de assunto, é completamente diferente. Vocês estão juntos desde quando?

-Desde que você consertou meu nariz. – respondeu Ian sob os protestos de Amy.

-Eu quero saber todos os detalhes. – disse para Amy.

Ela só balançou a cabeça, enquanto Ian ria comigo. Eu sentiria falta deles depois de Hogwarts, sentiria falta de tudo. De todos os momentos, bons, maus, felizes tristes, sentiria falta de absolutamente tudo.

-Eu vou deixar os pombinhos sozinhos. – eu disse me levantando e indo para o castelo.

Peguei meu diário – que eu carregava sempre comigo – me sentei no grande salão e como se fosse algo involuntário comecei a escrever...

... ... ... ... ... ...

_15/06/2023 15h25min_

_É engraçado como a gente reza todos os dias para acabar e quando isso finalmente esta acontecendo a gente se sente vazia. Eu queria saber como você se sente James. Se você se sente como eu ou não._

_Você sempre me surpreendia em tudo, eu nunca sabia qual seria seu próximo passo com relação a nós dois. Era sempre com um frio na barriga, as famosas borboletas no estômago que eu me aproximava de você. _

_Eu adorava essa sensação, era a mais gostosa de todas. Eu ainda a sinto quando te vejo, mesmo sabendo que você não me pertence mais eu a sinto. E acho que sempre vou sentir. E como saber voar, você nunca esquece você pode ate evitar e pensar que não sabe, mas assim que pegar em uma vassoura volta tudo de novo. _

_Um sorriso bobo sempre se formava no meu rosto quando eu te via e ate hoje eu preciso me controlar para não parecer que tenho problemas mentais na sua frente, por mais que você não me olhe mais._

_James o que eu mais queria era que você me olhasse novamente como você costumava me olhar. James eu..._

_Eu te amo._

_P.S.: James eu ainda te amo tanto..._

_... ... ... ... _

**06/09/2022 **

**Quando cheguei ao meu dormitório passava das seis da manha e as meninas estavam dormindo profundamente. Peguei minhas roupas o mais silenciosamente que pude e fui para o banheiro.**

**Liguei o chuveiro e a agua quente pareceu clarear minha mente entorpecida. Eu tinha deixado James dormindo na sala precisa e saído de fininho para não acorda-lo. "Ele é tão lindo dormindo", pensei, me lembrando do que tínhamos feito.**

**Eu não me arrependia, mas não sabia o que iria acontecer, não sabia se tinha sido apenas uma noite de prazer para ele. Para mim foi muito mais que isso, mas eu não iria implorar por ele. Só me restava esperar e ver o aconteceria. Me sequei e me vesti e quando abri a porta dei de cara com Amy.**

**-Nossa que susto Amy. – eu falei para ela.**

**-Onde você estava? – ela perguntou baixo.**

**-Dormindo. – respondi sorrindo, pois o que eu menos tinha feito essa noite era dormir.**

**-Você esta com aquela cara de quem tirou o atraso e que o cara te levou ao delírio. – ela comentou. – Resta saber quem foi o cara.**

**-Ontem foi sexta-feira. – eu respondi.**

**-Eu sei e dai... – ela abriu a boca em compreensão e soltou um grito. **

**-Cala a boca Ammelyne . – eu disse sorrindo, a puxando para minha cama e fazendo um feitiço para que ninguém nos ouvisse. **

**-James Sirius Potter – ela esclareceu as próprias duvidas . – Eu não acredito, sua vadia, você transou com o Potter gostosão. Quero todos os detalhes. Os detalhes mais sórdidos.**

**Eu ri do tom dela e contei o que achei necessário, quando a sessão fofoca terminou ela foi tomar banho e depois descemos para tomar café. Isso lá pelas nove da manha.**

**Comecei a tomar meu café, tomando muito cuidado para não olhar na mesa da Gryffindor. Encarava minhas panquecas como se elas fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Só deixei de encara-las quando Amy me deu uma cotovelada que sinceramente doeu muito.**

**-Que droga Amy que foi? – perguntei olhando de cara feia para ela.**

**-Olha pra lá. – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido olhando para a mesa da Lufa-lufa e eu segui o seu olhar. – Não pra lá sua burra. Pra mesa da Gryffindor.**

**Eu olhei e um sorriso bobo se formou no meu rosto quando percebi quem me encarava. James estava me olhando fixamente e piscou quando captou meu olhar. Então ele se levantou e veio na minha direção. Eu fiquei imóvel enquanto ele atravessava o salão e se sentava na mesa da sonserina ao meu lado me puxando e me beijando na frente de todos.**

**-Que porra é essa? – escutei Ian perguntar, mas não dei muito moral.**

**-Você não me acordou. –disse James no meu ouvido o que fez com que eu me arrepiasse dos pés a cabeça.**

**-Você precisava descansar. – respondi no mesmo tom.**

**-Vem comigo. – ele me puxou e eu o acompanhei, mas para meu total desapontamento ele não me levou para a sala precisa, mas sim para os jardins de Hogwarts.**

**Ele se encostou a uma arvore perto do lago e me deitou em seu colo, mexendo em meus cabelos. Passamos um bom tempo assim, ate que James resolveu falar.**

**-O que aconteceu ontem... eu quero que se repita sempre... não... ah... não que eu não quero que se repita... ao contrario eu... – ele respirou fundo, como se estivesse clareando as ideias e continuou – o que eu estou tentando dizer é... quer namorar comigo Hestia?**

**-Você não acha um pouco cedo para isso? – perguntei. – Quer dizer, meio cedo para começar um namoro serio?**

**-Para mim só importa o que eu quero e eu quero você e se você me quiser não é nada cedo. Então você me quer?**

**Pensei por um momento... James foi meu melhor amigo, me conhecia melhor do que todos – ou quase – era um amante incomparável, me entedia. Mas um relacionamento sério entre nós? Será que daria certo? Resolvi jogar tudo pro alto e apostar minhas cartas nesse "relacionamento".**

**Eu sorri, me levantei do colo dele e o beijei ternamente por estarmos com crianças a nossa volta.**

**-Isso responde a sua pergunta. – disse depois de terminar o beijo.**

**Ele me beijou de volta e ficamos assim o resto da tarde, apenas conversando, beijando e namorando...**

* * *

**Eles já estão namorando! Algum palpite para o fim dele?**

**Reviews me fazem muitoo feliz...**


	9. Natal

**Como já sabem nada disso é meu... Tudo pertence a Rainha J. K. Rolwling...**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Natal**

**18/06/2023**

O baile de formatura é sábado, os preparativos finais estão a mil, meu vestido chegou hoje pelo correio, o discurso está quase pronto, as notas dos NEMI´s já saíram e todos os alunos estão se reunindo com o diretor da casa para discutir as possíveis profissões a seguir. Alguns estão mais perdidos que um trouxa numa partida de quadribol. Eu tenho apenas que obter mais informações sobre onde fazer o curso de medibruxa. Amy é uma das que não tem a mínima ideia do que quer ser, Ian surpreendentemente sabe o que quer ser, de acordo com ele o Ministério é bastante convidativo.

Quando entrei na sala do professor Deere ele estava sentada em uma poltrona e disse para me sentar na outra.

-Então senhorita Sammer? – ele disse me servindo um chá – Já sabe o que quer fazer quando sair de Hogwarts?

-Serei medibruxa. Quero apenas saber mais algumas informações a cerca do curso.

-Bem direta. – falou Deere - O curso tem duração de dois anos como a Srtª deve saber – confirmei e ele prosseguiu – já ao final do primeiro começara a exercer sob supervisão de um bruxo formado em algum hospital e ao final do curso poderá escolher entre ficar em uma equipe ou coordenar uma.

-Apenas os hospitais da Grã-Bretanha estão incluídos? – perguntei.

-A Srtª pode escolher trabalhar em um hospital de outro país facilmente. A única concessão é informar ao Ministério de Relações Internacionais.

Eu fiquei em silencio um minuto assimilando a perspectiva da minha vida.

-A Srtª tem certeza da escolha? Não é ema profissão nada fácil.

-Tenho certeza absoluta do que eu quero. – disse.

-Muito bem... Então preencha a ficha para que possamos encaminhar para a Academia de Medibruxos.

Peguei o pergaminho com as mãos um pouco tremulas e preenchi calmamente para não ter perigo de erros. Ao final da reunião fui me encontrar com Amy, mas Luke Mcmillan me interrompeu no corredor.

-Oi Hestia. – cumprimentou o pobre rapaz.

-Oi. – respondi continuando meu caminho.

-É... Eu andei pensando... Ah... Que horas a gente se encontra para o baile?

-O baile é daqui a três dias Mcmillan, não precisa se preocupar que eu estarei lá. As oito em ponto em frente ao grande salão. Tá bom pra você?

-Ah ok .tudo bem então. Ate lá Hestia.

Continuei andando para o grande salão a procura da Amy. De repente, não sei como, comecei a pensar em James, isso já estava ficando cansativo, mas não pude evitar.

... ... ... ... ...

**22/12/2022**

**-James você tem que ir. – eu insisti pela milésima vez já na véspera do embarque. – É o ultimo ano e você sempre passa o natal na sua casa, se eu te roubar logo esse ano seus pais me matam e eu não quero ter Harry Potter como inimigo.**

**-E por que você não vem comigo? – ele perguntou pela milésima vez.**

**-Por Merlin James! Você quer que eu chegue na sua casa sendo que estamos namorando a três meses?**

**-É. –respondeu ele. – Eu não quero que você passe o natal sozinha.**

**-Oh meu amor, eu não vou passar sozinha, varias pessoas passam o natal em Hogwarts. – respondi ao seu apelo. – E de qualquer forma eu gosto de passar o natal aqui.**

**-Eu vou sentir sua falta. – ele disse se convencendo de que eu não iria.**

**-São só 10 dias Jamie. – eu disse confiante, apesar de achar aquele tempo muito grande.**

**-10 longos dias. – ele suspirou.**

**-Alunos que vão para embarcar andem logo. – disse o caquético Filch.**

**James me abraçou forte e eu fechei meus olhos com força. Só dez dias eu ficava repetindo para mim mesma. Só dez dias...**

**-Eu te amo Hestia. – ele disse aquilo pela primeira vez.**

**-Eu te amo James. – respondi o abraçando mais apertado possível.**

**Ele me soltou e virou-se para embarcar. Eu virei e fui em direção ao castelo sozinha.**

"**Isso não é normal" pensei. Definitivamente não era normal sentir o que eu estava sentindo. Como se uma parte de mim estivesse indo junto com ele. Chegava a ser doentio. **

**Eram só dez dias, mas eu sentia que seriam dez anos. Era como se ele já fizesse parte de mim, como se me afastar dele fosse o pior castigo do mundo. **

**Naquele momento eu senti que seria capaz de tudo por ele. Eu desistiria de tudo, abriria mão de qualquer coisa se ele estivesse do meu lado. Nada mais me importava se ele não estivesse envolvido e aquilo me preocupou.**

**25/12/2021**

**Manhã de natal. Eu acordei sozinha, já que tinha o dormitório todo para mim. Olhei em volta e a minha cama estava quase repleta de presentes. Sorri e comecei a abri-los. **

**O primeiro presente que abri foi da minha mãe, era um vestido lindíssimo. O do meu pai foi um porta-retratos trouxa lindo. Das minhas tias trouxas ganhei doces típicos do natal. Meu avô me deu um cachecol vermelho – típico grifinório – Amy uma coleção de livros sobre a medicina bruxa e Ian uma blusa dizendo "Slytherin sempre" – típico Slytherin. Quase não vi um embrulho pequeno que estava aos pés da cama.**

**Peguei e abri já sabendo de quem era. Dentro da caixinha tinha um colar. Senti meus olhos arderem pela falta de James, e peguei o bilhete que estava dentro.**

"_Feliz natal _

_Para você se lembrar sempre de mim, _

_Te amo minha Hex..._

_Seu Jamie."_

**Encontrei um pequeno fecho e abri. Dentro tinha uma foto minha e dele com os dizeres **_**sempre seu**_**. **

**Com a visão embaçada peguei um pergaminho e escrevi um bilhete a ele.**

"_Meu amor, acabo de abrir seu presente, _

_Ah James, é tão lindo. Tão perfeito que me senti mal pelo presente que te dei. _

_Sinto tanto a sua falta, mais sete dias e você estará aqui. Eu te amo, também..._

_Sempre sua, _

_Hestia..._

_P.S.: Feliz Natal!"_

... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

**Obrigada a Guest ( esse é seu nome? ) pela review... **

**A Fic tem mais dois capítulos e eles terminam Hogwarts... O que vai acontecer depois disso? Será que eles vão se acertar?**

**Eu realmente queria saber a opinião de vocês sobre a fic... O espaço ali em baixo não morde tá?**

**Beijos...**

**Nara.**


	10. Discurso

**Olá meus queridos! Esse é o penúltimo capitulo e como não tenho reviews vou encurtar bastante a fic que seria maior... Mas é triste postar sem saber se tem alguém lendo. :( # # Autora as lagrimas##**

**Aproveitem o capitulo...**

**bye...**

* * *

**Capitulo 10 – Discurso.**

Eu acordei sonolenta, virei na cama e então a realidade foi como uma bomba... hoje era o dia. O baile, a ultima noite, o ultimo dia em Hogwarts. Parecia irreal, mas pela primeira vez desde que eu comecei a pensar nesse dia, eu não me senti realmente triste. Teve aquela sensação de vazio no estomago, mas eu senti que e pensei em uma coisa que me fez sorri:

Progresso.

Eu estava progredindo e era bom.

Tomei café na mesa da Slytherin com meus companheiros, passeei pelos jardins e perto do lago. Eu não era a única que estava me despedindo, vários colegas do sétimo anos estavam fazendo essa despedida silenciosa também. O almoço foi um evento mais silencioso que o normal, cada um estava imerso nos próprios pensamentos. Todas as mesas estavam anormalmente silenciosas, ate mesmo os professores pareciam mais quietos.

Ás cinco horas Amy me arrastou para o dormitório para começar os preparativos. As seis horas eu estava no banho. Depois veio a sequencia: secar e arrumar o cabelo, fazer a maquiagem, colocar o vestido, calçar a sandália, colocar os acessórios, olhar no espelho, olhar de novo e enfim pronta para o baile.

As oito em ponto eu estava em frente ao grande salão, Luke já estava lá, disse que eu estava linda, e como cortesia agradeci e disse o mesmo. Depois que todos estavam em fila, seguimos para o grande salão, sob as palmas de todos. Primeiro a diretora McGonagal fez um breve discurso e então os representantes das casas.

Gryffindor, Lufa-lufa, Corvinal e por ultimo Slytherin.

Subi no palco nervosa, olhei em volta e vi meus colegas, minha família, conhecidos e ate mesmo quem eu nunca tinha reparado no castelo. Respirei fundo seguidas vezes e então comecei:

"_Boa noite,_

_Em primeiro lugar eu gostaria de agradecer a duas pessoas que fizeram com que eu viesse aqui nesse palco esta noite. E com muita felicidade que eu agradeço ao nosso professor de feitiços Senhor Deere por ter gentilmente me convidado a fazer esse discurso e peço que ele se jogue no lago negro e conte ate quinhentos sem ajuda de feitiços, em companhia da lula gigante é claro. Depois meus agradecimentos a nossa colega, senhorita Nancy Quennt por ter estado muito ocupada com assuntos mais importantes e me conceder essa grandiosa oportunidade. Peço-lhe querida que faça companhia ao professor Deere e jogue no lago._

_Agora sim posso começar meu discurso: _

_Desde que recebi essa honrosa missão venho me perguntando o que é ser Slytherin. _

_Mas percebi que estava fazendo a pergunta errada. A pergunta certa é: _

_Ser? O que eu sou? O que nós somos caríssimos colegas? – e que fique bem claro que falo diretamente com meus colegas sonserinos, mas se alguém de outra casa se sentir tocado não se ofenda._

_Somos um bando de cabeças-ocas que passaram todo esse ano se achando superior a qualquer aluno que passasse na nossa frente. E por quê? Ora esse é o nosso ano, não é?_

_Depois de passar noites em claro estudando e horas a fio na biblioteca, depois de abrirmos mão de uma volta no castelo, para ficar trancado no salão comunal estudando, nos merecemos não é mesmo? _

_Mentira._

_Posso contar nos dedos quantos de nos fomos a biblioteca estudar em um domingo particularmente ensolarado. E cá entre nos: não foram muitos. _

_A grande maioria sempre preferiu copiar os 40 cm de deveres de poções na ultima hora e de uma alma caridosa que nos emprestava seu trabalho. Mas isso não vem ao caso._

_O que realmente importa é que chegamos ao fim. Foi nos corredores desse castelo que descobrimos mais coisas do que em todo o tempo que passamos em sala de aula; tenho certeza que alguns de nos agradecem a Merlin por pelo menos as paredes não terem bocas – apesar dos quadros terem. Foi aqui, em meio a conflitos, desentendimentos, amizades, paixões, provas, revisões e tantas outras coisas que descobrimos o que é ser Sonserinos, Grifinórios, Lufanos, e Corvinals. _

_Nossos maiores duelos não foram contra o aluno da outra casa, foi contra nossas próprias decisões, nossas maiores derrotas não foram ao errar uma poção foi ao tomar a decisão certa no momento errado, nossa maior lição aqui não foi dada em sala de aula, mas sim nos jardins, nos salões comunais, na salas vazias e na sala precisa. _

_Hogwarts pode ate ter sido minha casa, mas meu lar foi Slytherin _

_O que quero dizer é que nós somos orgulhosos, astutos, amigos, companheiros. Somos encrenqueiros e ate idiotas, mas acima de tudo somos seres humanos, somos bruxos, certo ou errado as nossas decisões nos levaram a ser quem somos._

_Obrigada aos professores, aos colegas, aos funcionários, aos fantasmas... Ninguém nunca esquecera o que é estar em Hogwarts._

_E não fiquem tristes, por que estão ficando os bons, mas os melhores... os melhores estão indo embora esta noite."_

Quando as palmas começaram, foram aos poucos, primeiro meus colegas, minha família em seguida os professores e então todos no salão acompanharam. Sorri um pouco e desci do palco. A entrega do Pergaminho de Ouro acorreu logo depois. Depois que peguei o meu, fui em direção a minha família, abracei todos e disse que ia me despedir dos meus colegas.

Nunca em toda minha vida em Hogwarts vi tantos Sonserinos se desmanchando em lágrimas. Amy me abraçou e ficou quicando no mesmo lugar por vários minutos.

-Acabou! – exclamou ela em meio às lágrimas – Dá pra acreditar que amanhã vamos embora?

Ian chegou perto da gente, e começou a me rodar assim que Amy me largou. Eu me permiti algumas lagrimas, algumas palavras de tristeza e um momento sendo apenas Hestia.

Sorrindo eu me afastei para pegar uma cerveja amanteigada para mim. James Sirius estava vindo para perto de mim.

-Oi – gritou ele por causa do som. – Tudo bem?

-Oi – respondi – Tudo e você?

Ele me puxou pelo braço e me levou para um canto mais afastado, onde o som não atrapalhasse.

-Você ta bem? – perguntei desconfiando que ele estivesse bêbado.

-To. – ele estava sóbrio.

Sem que eu pudesse saber mais nada, estávamos nos braços um do outro. A caminhada para a sala precisa nunca pareceu tão curta...

* * *

**Aqui esta o link do vestido e do penteado que a Hestia usou na formatura, coloquei porque eu sempre fico curiosa para ver nas fics que leio...**

**Vestido:** . /imgres?start=110&num=10&hl=pt-BR&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=641&sout=0&tbm=isch&tbnid=ds7bBXPzDQbSPM:&imgrefurl= Vestidos_de_Formatura_Coloridos_Porto_Velho_Rondonia-p1609260-Porto_velho_ &docid=KFddSHouDMkC-M&imgurl= . &w=400&h=600&ei=3sM3UKL6BLGy0AGC64GoDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1039&vpy=118&dur=2804&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=171&ty=299&sig=117091646361551148765&page=5&tbnh=145&tbnw=97&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:110,i:135

**Penteado:** . /imgres?num=10&hl=pt-BR&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=641&sout=0&tbm=isch&tbnid=bLYr9laVgceREM:&imgrefurl= .br/penteados-para-formatura-2012/&docid=UylrHnlKwPqAhM&imgurl= . &w=300&h=300&ei=6MQ3UM3dFubg0QHBtICQAQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1100&vpy=171&dur=1897&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=156&ty=247&sig=117091646361551148765&page=1&tbnh=136&tbnw=139&start=0&ndsp=26&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:0,i:161


	11. Adeus

**Olá queridos, acho que não me expliquei direito no ultimo capitulo. Esse não é o fim de tudo, mas no final vocês vão entender.**

**Hei pessoal, eu sei que tem gente vendo a fic, não custa nada comentar, dizer se esta gostando, dar algum palpite. Eu só quero saber se vocês gostam ou não dessa estória... então por favor comentem!**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**Adeus**

Explodimos outra vez, foi como fogo e gasolina, não tinha controle. Era mais forte que nossas vontades, como se nossos corpos agissem sozinhos. Minhas mãos exploravam o corpo dele e a boca dele explorava meu corpo como na primeira vez que fizemos isso.

Parecia que qualquer espaço entre nós era muito grande. Por mais próximos que estávamos não era o suficiente, eu queria mais e pelo jeito James também. Somente ele me completava me conhecia e fazia o que eu queria, o que eu precisava antes mesmo de eu pedir.

Começamos a ofegar ao mesmo tempo e logo eu já não conseguia pensar, o que eu fazia era por impulso, quase como respirar. Involuntário, mas ao mesmo tempo exigia de mim tanta atenção e tanta concentração que todos os outros pensamentos sumiam da minha mente.

Eu me senti mulher novamente enquanto James me possuía. E aquela era a melhor sensação do mundo...

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

-Hestia, o que você falou? – James começou – Você ainda pensa a mesma coisa?

Naquela hora eu vi a oportunidade que eu tanto pedia a meses na minha frente, mas em vez de me sentir feliz eu senti a mesma sensação claustrofóbica da ultima vez. Vi minha vida antes e depois. Vi o que podia ser e a angustia de viver uma vidinha sem graça me dominou. Eu me sentei na cama e o olhei.

Eu podia ser namorada dele novamente, poderia vir a ser sua mulher, ter uma família ao lado dele. Mas essa vida não se encaixava na vida que eu idealizei para mim.

Revivi tudo de novo e soube a resposta para a pergunta dele.

-O que eu disse permanece a mesma coisa. Eu não retiro nada do que falei. Nada mudou.

Eu vi nos olhos do James que eu tinha o perdido pela segunda vez. Ele mais uma vez escapou entre meus dedos e mais uma vez por culpa minha.

-Então não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui. – ele levantou se vestiu e me deixou sozinha na sala precisa, sozinha com minhas escolhas...

... ... ... ...

**21/02/2023**

-O que você tem Amy? – perguntei já cansada do jeito que ela estava me tratando há dias.

-O que eu tenho? – ela repetiu ficando vermelha de raiva – o que você tem Hestia? O que aconteceu com você? Cadê a Hestia que eu conheci? Por que ela não esta aqui. Na minha frente eu só vejo uma menina tola que esta vivendo para o namoradinho, uma garotinha que não tem vida e que é uma aspirante a dona de casa. É isso que você quer?

-Você só ta falando merda Ammelyne. – eu disse – Quem esta aqui sou eu: Hestia. Não uma menininha idiota, eu não... Quer saber acho que você esta com ciúmes isso sim.

-Ciúmes? Ciúmes? Ah Hestia para! Antes você tinha tempo para seus amigos, para as revisões, para você. Agora é só James. Tudo que você faz parece que se resume a ele. Tudo tem que ter ele. Parece que não existe mais você, só existe a namorada do Potter. Se liga Hestia! Você desistiu de tudo foi? Jogou sua futura carreira pro lixo? Nada mais importa pra você é?

-Eu não desisti de nada, eu não sou só a namorada do Potter, e eu tenho vida. – falei sem um pingo de convicção, ver a verdade ser jogada na minha cara dessa forma me deixou sem ação.

-Ah é? Qual foi a ultima vez que você fez alguma coisa com seus amigos? Alguma coisa que não envolvesse seu namorado.

-Amy aonde você quer chegar? – perguntei impaciente.

-Aonde você quer chegar? Quando descobrir a resposta me fala.

Ela me deixou sozinha com meus pensamentos, tudo que eu já sabia confirmado pela minha melhor amiga. Era isso que eu estava me tornando? Apenas a namoradinha do Potter?

Eu não conseguia achar a resposta, eu o queria sempre e em qualquer momento, mas e meus sonhos, minha vida? Para mim era bem claro o que eu queria, sempre foi. Eu sempre soube que queria ser medibruxa , mas agora o que eu sempre quis bateu de frente com o que eu desejo.

Amy estava certa, se eu continuasse assim não teria tempo pra nada. Meu ultimo ano e eu preciso ter foco, determinação. Eu não abriria mão disso por nada. Mas e quanto ao James? Imaginar os dias sem ele por perto me fazia ter náuseas. Parecia que todas as coisas perdiam o sentido, as aulas sem ele seriam tediosas, tudo seria uma porcaria se ele não tivesse ao meu lado para me animar.

Aonde eu queria chegar? O que é mais importante para mim? Sem o que eu não consigo viver?

Eu sabia a resposta só não queria admitir, só existia uma saída no final, eu sou uma Slytherin e isso por si só já é resposta suficiente.

Senti as primeiras lagrimas de muitas mancharem meu rosto, uma dor incomum no peito e a sensação de que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa a troco do amor da minha vida.

... ... ... ...

Reuni toda a coragem que eu tinha e empurrei James quando ele se aproximou de mim. Se eu não falasse de uma vez eu nunca falaria.

-A gente precisa conversar. – me levantei e fiquei de costas para ele.

-Hei, o que esta acontecendo com você? – ele me puxou para os braços dele e eu me soltei - Você ta diferente a dias, ta me evitando, fugindo de mim, eu não sou idiota Hestia, o que esta te perturbando?

- Eu andei pensando e não da mais para a gente continuar juntos. Eu tenho que me concentrar no que eu quero, você esta sendo uma distração e eu... eu não quero distrações agora.

Mesmo sem olhar para ele eu senti todo o choque dele, tudo que eu disse era verdade, um pouco distorcida mas verdade.

-Espera! – ele disse me segurando quando tentei sair da sala. – Que porcaria... que droga é essa que você falou? Distração? Que porra de distração? Você não vai falar essa merda toda e sair, eu eu quero saber o que... tudo que a gente viveu foi uma distração? ah conta outra Hestia, eu sei que essa não é a verdade. Fala! Caralho Hestia fala alguma coisa.

-Me solta, eu já falei. Voce sabe que essa é a verdade, mas acredite se quiser, pouco me importa o que você pensa. Eu não quero mais.

-E eu? Você não acha que eu mereço saber o porque? Olha você deve ta confusa só isso. A gente se ama. Você não pode acabar coma nossa historia por um momento de...

-Não estou confusa, sei o que eu quero e eu não quero você. – disse fazendo o possível para me manter impassível aos apelos dele.

-Você não é assim.

-Talvez você nao me conheça direito, essa sou eu, sempre foi. Eu tenho um futuro James e tenho que me concentrar, por que ao contrario de você eu tenho que trabalhar para me sustentar.

-Que mentira! Você só esta mentindo, fala a verdade. – disse ele exasperado – O que foi arrumou outra distração melhor foi? – ele perguntou.

-Pense o que você quiser. – continuei tremendo por dentro e mostrando uma confiança férrea por fora. – Quer saber? Talvez seja isso mesmo, uma distração melhor que você, o Ian por exemplo.

-Ta vendo, você esta mentindo. – ele me segurou pelo ombros me forçando a encara-lo. – Você me quer, eu sei disso.

Sem que eu pudesse impedir ele me beijou e todo o meu controle foi por agua a baixo. Foi com muito custo que eu tirei minhas mãos do cabelo dele e o empurrei para longe de mim.

- Eu posso ate desejar seu corpo, mas... foi sexo por sexo James, foi com você mas podia ter sido com qualquer outro – eu disse vendo a decepção nos olhos dele, quando ele começou a acreditar. – Se você quiser esperar para quando eu tiver tempo, se não puder não vai me fazer falta.

-Eu não acredito que me enganei tanto com você. – James passou a mão nos cabelos, sinal de nervosismo dele, me olhou tentando decifrar minha expressão – Você não é uma vadia. Não pode ser, eu te conheço... eu...

Eu nao falei nada, nem sequer respirava direito. O olhar dele foi pior que um tapa na cara, pior do que se ele tivesse me agredido fisicamente. Muito pior do que se ele tivesse gritando, mas ele apenas acreditou no que eu tinha dito, acreditou apesar de estar negando.

-Você é uma covarde. – ele disse por fim – Não uma vadia, só uma covarde.

Eu ia sair mas ele entrou na minha frente, bloqueando a saída.

-Não agora você vai ouvir. Falou o que queria, mas vai me ouvir. – ele respirou fundo e começou a falar calmamente e eu ouvi cada palavra como se fosse um tapa – Eu Hestia não sou um covarde, eu ficaria com você mesmo que o mundo estivesse contra, mas você não consegue mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu. Eu te amo, eu te esperaria se não fosse por um motivo tão idiota. Eu não entendi o porquê, mas agora também pouco importa, eu não quero uma garota covarde ao meu lado. Eu pensei que você fosse uma pessoa, mas você é outra completamente diferente. Só me arrependo de não ter notado isso antes.

Eu me soltei dele e corri para fora daquela sala antes que ele me impedisse, ele estava certo, eu era uma covarde e não queria ouvir nada do que ele tinha a dizer. Já tinha sido feito, era o certo e eu não me arrependia. Cheguei no meu dormitório em tempo recorde destroçada, acabada, ferida, com odio de mim, meus olhos secos e minha mente vagando de segundo em segundo para James.

... ... ... ... ... ...

A ultima vez que eu o vi pessoalmente por muitos anos foi na estação de King Cross. Ele com a família dele. Um ultimo olhar para mim, um olhar de adeus, um olhar que dizia tudo que não dissemos um para o outro. Um olhar que dizia sinto muito, me perdoe, sinto sua falta e eu te amo...

* * *

**Fim...**

**Epa perai!**

**Não esse não é o fim da fic, só o fim dessa parte. Hogwarts acabou, mas a vida continua para Hestia e James. Sera que como dois adultos eles vao se enteder? Façam suas apostas crianças, por que uma nova fase vai começar.**

**Beijos!**


	12. Mudanças

**Mudanças **

A Londres trouxa estava quente, muito quente e eu não gostava. Andava apressada para mais um dia de trabalho no Hospital St. Mungos para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. As ruas estavam desertas, mas mesmo assim o calor era insuportável. Cheguei a vitrine da loja abandonada Purg e Sond Ltda e entrei, instantaneamente eu estava dentro do Hospital.

Era domingo, o dia mais movimentado do hospital St. Mungus. Parecia que as pessoas escolhiam especialmente aquele dia para se acidentar ou ficar doente. Cumprimentei Lizzie a recepcionista e comecei pelo primeiro andar.

Edgar McDoguem era o plantonista aquela noite, ele é um cara simpático com seus trinta e tantos anos, a gente se dava bem.

-Ate que enfim! – exclamou Edgar assim que me viu.

-Querendo fugir do serviço Ed? – perguntei analisando os prontuários.

-Você nem sabe o quanto. – ele sorriu - Eles são todos seus. Ah e tem um cara com varíola de dragão, cuidado. – após dizer isso ele saiu e eu suspirei quando um gemido me chamou ao trabalho.

Eu corria de um leito para outro.

-Hestia Sammer ir ao segundo andar imediatamente.

-Sammer tem um paciente no terceiro andar que esta regurgitando os intestinos para fora.

-Hestia chegou um cara no primeiro andar com espinhos enfiados na pele.

Hestia... Hestia... Hestia... eu era a responsável por uma equipe particularmente grande no St. Mungus, há cinco anos tinha terminada o curso de medibruxa, assim que terminei o curso me mudei para os Estados Unidos e só voltei a Grã- Bretanha há dois anos. Estados Unidos era dinâmico, os bruxos eram dinâmicos, as ruas e os pubs eram dinâmicos, eles queriam praticidade e a tinham. Ate mesmo a magia era dinâmica lá.

Aqui era definitivamente magico. E eu amava morar aqui. Eu morava em um apartamento na Londres trouxa onde todo o prédio era bruxo. Perto do serviço e bom o bastante para mim. Eu dividia o apartamento a seis meses com uma colega de trabalho. No começo eu não gostei da ideia, mas acabei me acostumando com a presença dela.

Amy e eu almoçamos juntas as vezes, ela já se casou uma vez, mas estava solteira de novo , de acordo com ela, estava procurando a pessoa certa. Ela ganha uma pensão gorda do desafortunado ex marido, por ter alegado incapacidade de trabalhar diante da corte dos bruxos. A sacana ganhou por mais improvável que pareça, portanto não trabalha.

Ian é um filho da puta de mais sorte ainda, ele encontrou uma reserva de ouro da época dos avôs dele num porão abandonado da casa de férias na França, trabalha no ministério por capricho. Na época que ele encontrou a fortuna eu estava nos EUA, mas acompanhei a confusão que deu; o Ministério confiscou e investigou toda a origem do ouro, só depois de muita investigação foi que Ian se considerou realmente rico novamente. Acho que ele trabalha no Ministério apenas pra ficar de olho em alguma investigação.

As festas em sua mansão são semanais, uma mais excêntrica que a outra. Eu vou em algumas, e ele continua o mesmo idiota de sempre.

Há uma da tarde me dirigi ao ultimo andar, fui almoçar depois da correria de manha. Pedi o de sempre, pastelão de rins, eu ainda não era totalmente saudável, apesar de estar tentando. Eu já estava na metade quando uma das minhas encarregadas me cumprimentou.

-Não sei como você consegue comer depois de ver o cara com varíola de dragão. – disse Rose Weasley.

-Você quer que eu morra de fome? – perguntei – São coisas normais depois de cinco anos vendo a mesma coisa quase todo dia. Você deveria saber.

-E que ainda é estranho. – admitiu.

-Então trate de se acostumar e larga de frescura. – ordenei tomando meu suco de abobora.

-Ola flores do meu jardim. – disse Clay Jesen. – Ah... mais esta faltando uma flor aqui. Onde esta Lizze?

-Não chegou ainda. – respondeu Rose.

Clay era um cara legal, apesar das inconveniências das cantadas que sempre jogava para cima de mim. Com os cabelos cacheados e os olhos verdes ele chegava a ser encantador.

-Você já terminou de ver todos os andares Weasley? – perguntei.

-Err...ainda não, mas...

-Então some daqui Rose. – eu disse e ela se levantou imediatamente, ela sabia que eu não estava brincando.

-Por que você precisa ser tão dura com ela? – perguntou Clay.

-Por que tem gente morrendo la embaixo e eu sou a encarregada dela.

-Ela é competente, você sabe disso. – ele me contradisse.

-Não estou falando o contrario, mas ela terminou Hogwarts há seis anos e há apenas dois decidiu que queria ser medibruxa. Ela passou quatro anos em outras profissões e eu quero ter certeza de que é isso que ela quer.

-Mas não precisa ser uma carrasca com ela. – ele falou.

-Ate por que ela já tem um representante na suprema corte não é mesmo Jesen? – disse o encarando.

-Esta com ciúmes de mim Hestia querida? – ele sorriu, me fazendo revirar os olhos.

-Vai pro inferno! – eu disse me levantando.

-O que vai fazer hoje quando sair do hospital? – ele perguntou.

-Não é da sua conta.

Ele ficou sorrindo enquanto eu me afastava. O resto da tarde foi a mesma coisa de manha. Correria... e apesar de tudo, apesar de ter que trabalhar no domingo, eu amava minha profissão.

Hás nove horas eu estava chegando em casa. Minha companheira de apartamento, Rose Weasley, tinha ido para a casa do namorado. Sim, é surpreendente que eu divida o apartamento com uma Weasley, mas depois de muita insistência dela acabei cedendo. Não sei por que ela quis morar comigo, já que tem condições suficientes para pagar as próprias contas sozinha.

Tomei um demorado banho, sequei os cabelos com a varinha e deitei na minha cama. Peguei uma revista do Semanário das Bruxas e comecei a folhear sem realmente ver nada. Mas uma foto me chamou atenção em meio a tantas fofocas.

Um bruxo de cabelos castanhos e olhos do mesmo tom esta acenando de uma vassoura, ele usava vestes nas cores preta e branca e uma pega no peito, a legenda dizia que ele era o maior artilheiro da temporada.

"_**James Sirius Potter, 24 anos, maior artilheiro da temporada, joga atualmente como artilheiro do Montrose Magpies, maior time da liga Britanica e Irlandesa. Potter vem de uma das famílias mais conhecidas do nosso mundo, sendo filho de Ginny Potter, famosa jogadora da Harpias de Holyhead e de Harry Potter, lendário auror que derrotou Voldmort ainda na juventude. Com esse histórico James só poderia ser um dos mais disputados jogadores de Quadribol. **_

_**E o rapaz faz jus ao nome, pouco visto em escândalos, apesar de sempre ser visto com uma namorada diferente em cada festa que vai, James Sirius gosta de privacidade e sabe aproveitar a vida. Recentemente nossas fontes informaram que o jovem artilheiro adquiriu uma casa no sul da França e para lá já levou algumas sortudas. Frequentemente ele é visto em algum pub trouxa, e já se envolveu com trouxas. **_

_**James não tem casa fixa, já que vive viajando com o time. Quando vem a Grã- Bretanha fica na casa dos pais em Godric Holows ou em alguma casa alugada temporariamente. Nessa semana James chega mais uma vez a sua terra natal para um jogo marcante contra a Bulgaria, a anos que a final não é entre dois times de tamanho prestigio.**_

_**Não se sabe ao certo se James vai ficar na casa dos pais ou não, mas parece quase certo de que desta vez nosso pequeno Dom juan esta firme em um relacionamento. Nossas fontes ainda não descobriram a identidade da moça, mas não se preocupem logo saberemos quem é a sortuda que fisgou nosso Jay-Jay.**_

_**Fiquem atentas as próximas matérias sobre James Sirius Potter e torçam para ele ficar mais tempo por aqui. Ate a próximas.**_

_**Susan Foller."**_

Eu suspirei e joguei a revista no chão do quarto, desde que eu fui embora daqui há mais de cinco anos que eu não via James pessoalmente, mas ele sempre aparecia em revistas de fofoca, de quadribol, e em tantas outras. Sempre acompanhei através delas o que acontecia com ele. Nunca me arrependi da minha decisão, mas nunca o esqueci completamente.

É claro que eu já não era uma menininha tola da época de Hogwarts, e a paixão que eu sentia por ele já não existia, mas eu não queria vê-lo, não queria me colocar a prova. Então nunca fiz nenhum esforço de revê-lo. As coisas estavam boas do jeito que estavam e eu iria mudar isso.

* * *

**Ola a quem estiver lendo...**

**Meus queridos, acabo de tomar uma decisão: não vou postar mais essa estória.**

**Sei que disse que não a abandonaria, mas já que não tem ninguém lendo, não tem motivos para continuar postado.**

**É uma pena, já que estamos quase no fim. Mas é a vida!**  
**Beijos a todos que acompanharam e talvez um dia eu retorne a posta-la.**


	13. Em frente

**Em frente**

Acordei cedo como era costume. Me vesti e fui tomar café da manha.

-Você viu que James vai jogar aqui quarta? – perguntou minha companheira de apê Rose Weasley. – Ele já esta aqui, na casa dos pais.

-Isso não é da minha conta. – declarei irritada, as vezes eu me arrependia de tê-la aceitado na minha casa.

-Só comentando. – disse ela e eu a olhei com raiva saindo para o St. Mungus com ela falando nos meus ouvidos.

Comecei a trabalhar e despachei Rose para alguma tarefa bem nojenta. Eu não sabia onde estava com a cabeça ao aceitar ela na minha casa. Era idiotice, só podia ser.

O dia passou sem eu saber como, rápido, apesar de ser segunda feira. Quando cheguei em casa e tomei um banho, comecei a mexer na minha caixa da bagunça, por assim dizer, lá tinha tudo desde remédios ate presentes, ou alguma coisa que eu não queria me desfazer, mas que não servia pra nada.

Estava procurando um antigo livro sobre varíola de dragão, mas encontrei um outro livro. O meu antigo diário. Eu tinha parado de escrever nele quando sairá de Hogwarts, e as paginas estavam todas escritas. Virei ele nas mãos, mas não abri, não precisava me envolver como passado. Guardei-o novamente.

Dormi mal nas duas noites que se seguiram ao jogo. Parecia que eu sabia que algo aconteceria. Balancei a cabeça para tirar essas ideias da cabeça. Weasley também não ajudava em nada, me convidando para ver o jogo.

Decidi fazer plantão naquela noite para não ter perigo de mudar de ideia e ir assistir. Fiquei direto no hospital. Apenas tomei um banho e voltei, mas em casa cometi a idiotice de colocar dentro da bolsa meu antigo diário. A noite foi tranquila, quarta era sempre entediante. Pensei no jogo, mas não me arrisquei a ligar o radio e ouvir alguma coisa. Não queria saber e não me interessava.

Eram umas três horas, quando tudo aconteceu:

Eu estava folheando meu diário, quando escutei um barulho no térreo. Quando ouvi meu nome, já sabia que iria ser chamada eu estava responsável por todo o hospital aquela noite. No começo não reconheci as pessoas, somente quando vi Rose, que prestei atenção ne quem estava ali.

O hospital estava cheio de repórteres e então eu acordei de verdade. Cheguei perto da pessoa que estava na cama e ofeguei. Era James.

Ele estava muito arranhado e inconsciente. Respirei fundo seguidas vezes, passei a mão no rosto e então comecei a trabalhar como coração pulsando. Mandei os seguranças expulsarem os repórteres e mandei que o levassem para o segundo andar. Perguntei a Rose o que tinha acontecido.

-Ele estava jogando, marcou muitos gols, mas um balaço acertou em cheio a cabeça dele e o outro balaço o braço. Quando o balaço voltou o batedor jogou em cima dele de novo, o balaço acertou a vassoura e como ele estava muito alto ninguém viu nada, somente quando ele estava quase no chão e que tio Harry conseguiu suavizar a queda, mas mesmo assim ele bateu com tudo no chão.

Eu o examinei com ajuda de uma das curandeiras. Ele tinha traumatismo craniano, tinha quebrado o braço esquerdo em três lugares e a perna em dois e estava inconsciente ainda, fora isso estava ótimo e iria ficar bem assim que tomasse as poções.

Eu mandei a curandeira buscar uma poção no estoque e estava sozinha com ele.

Era a primeira vez que eu o via pessoalmente desde aquele dia na estação de King Cross. Ele não estava tão diferente. Mudara pouco ao contrario de mim, que mudei radicalmente. Estava mais forte, os traços mais marcantes, mas o cabelo castanho continuava igual.

Fiz curativos nos pequenos cortes do rosto dele e quando a curandeira voltou com a Poção fiz ele beber. Fiquei ao lado dele ate me lembrar que eu tinha que avisar a família dele que estava tudo bem.

Desci para o primeiro andar e encontrei todos nervosos.

-Ele vai ficar bem. – disse. – ainda esta inconsciente, mas já tomou as poções e ficara em perfeito estado.

Eles suspiraram aliviados e pediram para vê-lo, não vi motivos pra negar e deixei os pais dele entrar. Assim que saíram eu entrei e passei o resto da noite ao lado dele. Me lembrei da nossa amizade e em como tudo tinha acabado tão tolamente.

Na época parecia que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas agora, com o passar dos anos eu tinha percebido que fui tola. Foi desnecessário todo aquele drama, e ainda assim eu mantive a estupida decisão.

Comecei a ler o meu diário, presente do próprio James, ri um pouco em algumas passagem românticas e bobas. Às vezes eu custava acreditar que tinha sido eu que tinha escrito aquelas palavras açucaradas. Depois levantei e passei a mão no rosto dele, estava normal, sem febres. Pousei minha mão ali e fiquei olhando-o. Ainda sentia meu coração batendo forte ao vê-lo, ao senti-lo, ao tê-lo perto de mim.

Olhei para o diário ainda com a mão no rosto dele, suspirei, tantos anos tinham se passado, tanta coisa tinha mudado, mas eu ainda era a mesma idiota romântica e idealista dos tempos de Hogwarts. Apesar de ter mudado por fora, por dentro eu era a mesma menininha querendo si provar.

Era ate um pouco irônico que de todos os curandeiros que tinham aqui, logo eu estava de plantão e justamente para evita-lo. Esse turno era de Clay, eu o convenci a trocar comigo para não cair em tentação de ir ver o jogo e agora James me aparece aqui.

Olhei de volta para ele e levei um susto, James me encarava com um misto de surpresa e incredulidade...

-Como esta se sentindo? – perguntei me afastando dele e colocando o diário na gaveta do criado mudo, para depois pega-lo.

-Hestia? – ele disse meu nome como se estivesse vendo um fantasma, ou melhor, uma assombração.

-Oi. – respondi sem olha-lo.

-Como esta se sentindo? – perguntei novamente.

-O que você faz aqui? – ele retrucou ignorando minha pergunta.

-Eu trabalho aqui. – respondi examinando o prontuário dele mesmo já sabendo o que tinha escrito. Protelei por meio minuto e então refiz a pergunta.

-Bem. – ele respondeu e tentou se sentar. – Surpreso na verdade. O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

-Você caiu da vassoura e foi atingindo por balaços. – respondi. – Não se levante. – ordenei – Você tem uma concussão na cabeça.

-Ah. – o som foi fora de lugar na sua expressão.

- Nossa nem acredito que você esta aqui.

-Quanto tempo não é mesmo? – Ele me encarava ainda.

-Muito. – ele respondeu. – Não sabia que você trabalhava aqui. Como você esta?

-Bem. – respondi sorrindo.

-Você esta bem diferente. – disse James.

-Você também mudou um pouco. – assinalei.

-Não tanto quanto você. – ele sorriu um pouco. – Não te reconheci de primeira.

-É o cabelo. – eu disse me sentando na beirada da cama dele. – Esta sentindo alguma dor?

-Não. Nada da verdade. – ele respondeu.

Nos minutos que se seguiram nós conversamos sobre nossas vidas. Foi mais um resumo do que qualquer outra coisa. Dei as poções para ele e continuamos a conversa relembrando alguns fatos da adolescência.

Parecia improvável, mas estávamos conversando como pessoas normais. Um pouco forçado, mas ainda assim era uma conversa. Eu estava achando estranho, porem não consegui encontrar uma deixa para sair da sala.

Minha deixa chegou junto com uma mulher. Pequena, com cabelos escuros e ondulados, quase volumosos. Ela chegou na porta com cautela e ao ver James acordado sorriu entrando no quarto, sorriu para mim também. Eu me levantei da cama e comecei a reorganizar as poções.

-Ah James eu fiquei tão preocupada. – exclamou a mulher com a voz suave. Ela encostou os lábios calmamente nos de James e eu estaquei no lugar em que estava.

Então essa era a 'namorada' dele. Por um segundo não consegui recompor minha expressão. Mas isso não era na minha conta. Ele é meu paciente só isso. E o profissionalismo voltou. Eu estava saindo da sala equilibrando a bandeja com as poções.

-Fiquei com medo de que algo acontecesse com você logo agora. – a mulher estava dizendo enquanto eu acenava com a varinha. – Logo agora que vamos ter uma família.

Eu parei de novo. Tive que olhar. Não consegui me controlar e olhei para o casal, ela segurando as mãos dele no ventre dela. Demorou mais que o normal para eu assimilar o que aquilo significava.

Família? O que isso queria dizer?

É claro que eu sabia. Só existia uma explicação para aquela cena e eu congelei.

Por um momento James e a mulher olharam para mim. Ela sorria, mas tinha algo nos olhos dela que não combinavam com a revelação, com aquele momento de ternura. Ele parecia surpreso. Mais surpreso do que quando tinha me visto.

Eu sorri para eles e sai do quarto. Eu não deveria estar ali. Não era algo que eu deveria saber. Não era algo que eu queria saber.

Cambaleante cheguei no almoxarifado e coloquei as poções nos devidos lugares. Me segurei na bancada mais próxima buscando apoio. Não sei como me sentia ao certo, mas foi como um ponto final no fim de uma frase. Foi como o fim no final de um livro.

Eu sorri por que inconscientemente eu ainda tinha esperanças.

Mas agora James tinha uma família. E eu?

Eu seguiria em frente, de um jeito ou de outro...

* * *

**OLA...**

**Eu sei que disse que não iria mais postar, mas acontece que isso aqui é viciante. É serio!**

**Boa noticia: Não consigo ficar sem postar.**

**Má noticia: não tenho ideia de quando volto a postar, por que esse era o ultimo capitulo pronto.**

**Mas sem problemas...**

**Obrigada a Maria Marauders Fernandes e a Mara (Guest) pelas reviews. Vocês me fizeram postar hoje meninas...**

**Comentem!**

**Amor,**

**Annie.**

**P.S.: O que acharam dessa "mulher" que acabou de entrar na estoria? **


	14. Convite

**Convite**

O que eu estava pensando?

É claro que ele não iria esperar por mim, ele seguiu a vida dele. Isso era normal.

Então o que merda eu estava pensando para ficar com ciúmes dele?

Depois que sai do quarto de James eu estava mais entorpecida que qualquer outra coisa. Após guardar as poções fui para o ultimo andar. A lanchonete estava praticamente vazia. Pedi um café forte e me sentei em uma mesa afastada. Eu precisava pensar.

Aquela mulher disse que estava grávida. Grávida dele. O sorriso no rosto dela mostrava o quanto ela estava apaixonada. O rosto do James mostrava surpresa acima de tudo. Ele já não tinha nada a ver comigo, mas ainda assim eu insistia em pensar em alguma razão para aquilo não ser verdade.

E se ela fosse uma aproveitadora? James com certeza seria ingênuo o bastante para cair no golpe da barriga. Disso eu sabia, ele não tinha mudado tanto assim, não era possível que ele tivesse mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo.

Eu tinha mudado radicalmente. Mas James era mais estável que eu jamais serei. Sempre foi. E se ela estivesse de olho apenas nos galeões dele?

-Olá – disse uma voz calma e ressoante.

Eu estava tão distraída que não tinha reparado em quem se aproximava. Levantei a cabeça com a mão já na varinha. Encarei a pessoa, avaliando. Era ela! A namorada do James.

-Oi. – respondi secamente. Ela com toda a certeza era a ultima pessoa no mundo que eu queria ver agora.

-Posso me sentar? – perguntou a mulher que mais parecia uma menina, tão insignificante era seu tamanho. Eu não respondi, mas ela se sentou mesmo assim. – Você é a doutora Sammer não é?

-Sim. – respondi tomando um gole do meu café.

-Queria agradecer por ter cuidado do James. – ela falou e eu reparei as bochechas dela ficarem vermelhas. "Que tipo de pessoa fica ruborizada ao agradecer?" me perguntei incrédula.

-Só fiz meu trabalho. – disse.

-Eu sei. – ela emendou. – E só que é tão improvável que ele já esteja bom, dado o estado que chegou, não é mesmo?

-Não, não é improvável. – será que ela não podia simplesmente ir embora? Já não era suficiente eu estar me corroendo de ciúmes?

-Ah é que eu sou trouxa. – com essa eu tive que olhar para ela. Trouxa? Por isso nenhuma revista sabia a identidade dela. Ela era trouxa!

Inconscientemente eu me ajeitei na cadeira. Ela era apenas uma trouxa. De certa forma inferior a mim. Afinal eu sou uma bruxa. E ela... apenas uma trouxa.

Um sorriso de escarnio começou a se formar nos meus lábios, mas eu o interrompi. Olhei em volta para me desviar dessa linha de pensamento. "Mas ela é trouxa" disse uma voz no fundo daminha cabeça.

-Ah. – não consegui achar mais nada para falar. Isso explicava algumas coisas.

-É, pra mim é um pouco improvável. – ela continuou sem notar minha expressão – Então obrigada.

-Só fiz meu trabalho. – repeti.

-Como você sabe – ela sorriu – eu estou grávida.

Eu continuei calada. Por que ela não podia me deixar em paz?

-Eu fiquei bastante preocupada quando James caiu daquela vassoura. – ela continuou – Somente nós três sabemos disso.

-Disso? – perguntei sem entender. Do que essa trouxa estava falando?

-Minha gravidez. – ela disse colocando a mão no ventre – Eu, o James e você. Isso é algo especial.

Será que se eu a matasse agora alguém iria notar? Meu Merlin ela era sem noção? "É algo especial" ela só podia ser louca. Minha expressão já não falava tudo? Eu não estava nem ai para a felicidade dela.

-Quer dizer – ela continuou sem reagir a minha cara de assassina – o James vai contar para a família dele assim que sair do hospital. Você não gostaria de ir?

Ok... ela com certeza tinha algum problema mental.

-Não. – respondi.

-Por que como eu disse nós três sabemos e eu gostaria que você fosse. – continuou ela como se eu não estivesse falado. – ainda mais por que você e o James são amigos.

Eu estaquei. Ele tinha falado para essa aproveitadora que nós fomos amigos.

-Não me interessa ir a comemoração da sua gravidez. – disse o mais mal educada que pude.

-Ah eu sei que você deve ser muito ocupada, mas mesmo assim faça um esforço. – ela estava se levantando para ir embora. – Eu realmente gostaria que você fosse.

-Por que? – perguntei mesmo sem querer.

-Por que eu gostei de você. – ela sorriu e eu por um momento me senti mal por pensar mal dela. Mas apenas por um momento, depois eu lembrei que ela estava gravida do James. Meu James.

-Alias – continuou ela, pegando a bolsa que estava em outra cadeira – Meu nome é Olivia. Olivia Russel.

Ela sorriu novamente e saiu.

Eu continuei sentada, imóvel, pensando.

Essa tal de Olivia é trouxa... Ela esta gravida. Ela esta gravida do James. E que droga! Ela parece tão inofensiva, tão ingênua que chega a ser maldade pensar em jogar um crucio nela. O que ela tem para ficar sorrindo a cada dez segundos?

Por que ela não podia se comportar como uma vadia que ela é?

Terminei de tomar meu café, que aquela altura já estava frio. Fiz uma careta por isso. Levantei e comecei a minha ronda. Visitei todos os pacientes do segundo e terceiro andar. Evitei propositalmente o térreo, James estaria lá.

Clay chegou as oito e trinta. Estava atrasado, mas eu não estava com cabeça para reparar nesses detalhes.

-Desculpa. – ele disse assim que me enxergou.

-Sem problemas – respondi.

-Pode ir embora dormir. – ele disse rindo.

-Eu vou ficar hoje. – respondi um pouco mais mal humorada que o normal.

-Mas você acabou de sair do plantão. – lembrou Clay. – Deve estar com sono, cansada.

-Eu tomo uma poção. – disse. – Você pode cuidar dos andares inferiores. – eu comecei a dizer, mas em seguida mudei de ideia, eu só podia ser masoquista. – Melhor... você fica com os andares superiores e eu com os inferiores e Rose fica por sua conta. Pode ser?

-Humm... Ok, mas o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou.

-Cuida do seu serviço. – critiquei e sai em seguida.

Depois de tomar a poção recomecei minha patrulha, evitando o quarto onde eu sabia que encontraria James. Fui em todos os pacientes e quando já era em torno das dez horas, cheguei ao quarto dele.

Ele estava deitado acompanhado pela namorada, ambos estavam rindo e eu me amaldiçoei por não ter deixado Clay cuidar disso.

-Ah olá Hestia. – ela me cumprimentou pelo primeiro nome. Ela usou meu nome. Como se fossemos velhas conhecidas.

-Bom dia. – respondi educadamente. – Como esta se sentido? – perguntei a James.

-Muito bem. – ele me respondeu tão educado quanto eu. Uma cortesia forçada demais.

-Eu contei a James que te convidei para a comemoração – disse a menina sorrindo novamente – e que você disse que vai pensar. – eu quase engasguei com essa.

Eu não tinha dito nada. Ou ela era louca ou eu estava com perda de memoria e eu com certeza não estava com perda de memoria.

-Ah. – foi a única coisa que saiu da minha boca.

James não falou nada enquanto a namorada dele falava sem parar. Os preparativos para o novo herdeiro Potter já estavam a mil por hora.

-Eu vou comer alguma coisa. – disse a aproveitadora – Você quer alguma coisa amor? – ela perguntou para James e eu me perguntei ate onde eu era capaz de manter essa cara de pôquer.

-Não Liv, obrigada. – respondeu James.

Quando ela saiu eu organizei as poções na cabeceira e comecei a dar a ele. Ele tomou sem falar nada por um tempo.

-Então você já conheceu a Olivia? – perguntou James quebrando o silêncio.

-Pois é. – respondi dando a ultima dose de poção.

-Você não precisa ir só por que ela convidou. – ele disse desconfortável com o convite. – A Olivia é um pouco...

-Não se preocupe Potter. – respondi recolhendo as poções. – Não tenho a intenção de ir.

Acenei a varinha para a bandeja com as poções e ia saindo quando virei novamente para ele.

-Mandarei o curandeiro Clay Jensen vir aqui te dar alta no final da tarde. – disse o olhando. –Felicidades com a sua nova família.

Não esperei para ver qual seria a resposta dele. Sai do quarto parando somente no pequeno cubículo que eu chamava de escritório; respirei fundo repetidas vezes para me acalmar. E enquanto me acalmava uma ideia surgiu na minha mente.

Talvez fosse a hora de me mudar de novo.

* * *

**Olá,**

**Primeiro de tudo eu quero agradecer a Maria Marauders Fernandes e Mara pelas reviews... eu amei as reviews meninas!**

**Depois: ai está mais um pouco sobre a "namorada" do James. E agora o que vocês acharam da Olivia? será que ela esta fingindo?**

**Comentem!**

**Abraços,**

**Annie.**


	15. Surpresa

**Capitulo 15 – Surpresa **

-Você não pode estar falando serio! – exclamou Rose entrando no meu quarto sem bater.

-Você não sabe o que é bater antes de entrar? - perguntei guardando minhas roupas no armário.

Me virei para ela que ainda me encarava esperando uma resposta minha.

-Do que você esta falando? – perguntei.

-De você falar para o Clay que vai embora. – falou ela.

-E apenas uma possibilidade, – respondi sentando na cama – não é como se eu realmente fosse embora.

-Então você não vai? – ela perguntou.

-Eu não disse isso.

-Por causa do James não é? – ela disse – Por causa da gravidez da Olivia não é?

-Não é da sua conta. – disse, indo para a cozinha.

Já tinha quase um mês que James tinha jogado aqui. Desde então ele tinha praticamente se mudado novamente para a Grã-Bretanha. Ele e a 'noiva' dele estavam morando juntos; eu já tinha visto algumas casas nos EUA, mas isso era apenas uma possibilidade. Eu queria ficar longe dele. Longe do James e da família dele. Mas eu não estava disposta a mudar completamente de vida.

-Você ainda gosta dele não é? – perguntou Rose que me seguiu ate a cozinha.

-Cuide da sua vida Weasley. – respondi tomando um copo d´agua. – Se eu for embora é por minha causa.

-E o bebe...

-Cale a boca Rose – disse já cansada dessa insistência dela. – Eu não quero ouvir mais nada sobre isso. Você esta na minha casa então CALE A BOCA.

Rose me encarou. Ela foi ficando com as bochechas tão vermelhas quanto o próprio cabelo.

-Essa casa também é minha. – ela disse e eu percebi que faltava pouco para ela explodir.

Eu peguei minha bolsa e sai de casa antes que começássemos a brigar de verdade. Isso já tinha acontecido antes. Era sempre assim: ou ela explodia ou eu explodia. Mas sempre voltávamos ao normal. Na verdade acho que aquele era o nosso normal.

A Londres trouxa estava quente. Quente e apinhada de gente. Andei sem rumo por um tempo. Tentei não pensar em nada, mas sempre acabava pensando no James. 'O bebê' rose tinha dito. O bebê...

Mesmo sem querer comecei a divagar sobre aquele bebê. Como ele será? Será que vai ser parecido com o pai? E então sem saber como, uma ternura por aquele serzinho que nem tinha nascido ainda surgiu em mim.

Ele seria o filho ou filha do James e seria impossível não gostar de um pedacinho de James. Assim como era impossível para mim não pensar nele.

Mas ai tinha ela. Olivia. Ela tinha ido ao hospital tantas vezes nas ultimas semanas que algumas pessoas pensaram que ela trabalhava lá. Ela na realidade ia me ver. Mesmo apesar das minhas indiretas ela continuava me perseguindo.

Eu não entendia o porquê dela ir me ver. Eu não era nem minimamente educada com ela, mas mesmo assim ela ia quase todos os dias. Aquilo sim era um mistério para mim.

Olivia falava sobre o bebê para mim como se fossemos amigas de infância. Sobre nomes e sobre o que ela pensava.

Eu apenas escutava. O que eu podia falar? Como eu podia reagir quando ela falava sobre James? Eu não era capaz de ignorar, mas também não era capaz de demostrar o interesse que eu tinha pelo James e pelo bebê.

Quão idiota eu era?

Muito.

Sentei em um banco. Respirei fundo. Não era culpa da Rose que eu não consegui esquecer o James mesmo depois de tanto tempo. E não era culpa dela que Olivia estivesse me perseguindo.

Fiquei na rua ate o sol começar a se esconder no horizonte. Me acalmei e esperava que Rose também tivesse se acalmado. Eu tinha sido muito arrogante com ela. Esperava que ela não tivesse se ofendido.

Quando chequei em casa já tinha decidido pedir desculpas. Destranquei a porta e entrei.

-Rose... – chamei. A casa estava vazia aparentemente. Ela devia ter ido na casa do namorado ou na casa dos pais. Tudo bem, eu esperaria ela chegar para pedir desculpas. Pelo menos era um tempo a mais para me preparar.

Quando cheguei à sala quase enfartei. Rose não estava em casa, mas outra pessoa estava. Estava em pé ao lado da bancada. Parecia sem graça. Eu encarei sem dizer nada. O que ela estava fazendo aqui?

-Desculpa vir sem avisar. – começou Olivia.

Ela segurava um caderno contra o peito. Eu podia jurar que meu coração parou quando eu analisei o caderno. Capa vermelha... não um caderno, um diário... não um diário qualquer... meu diário...

Olivia estava segurando meu diário.

-O que você esta fazendo com esse... – eu não conseguia acreditar. Quando foi a ultima vez que eu o tinha visto?

Oh não!

Eu mesma tinha deixado ele no quarto de James.

-Eu vim devolver seu diário. – ela respondeu.

-Desde quando você ta com... – eu não consegui terminar de falar. Parecia que eu tinha perdido a capacidade de raciocinar.

E se ela tivesse lido? Mas é claro que ela tinha lido. Ah meu Merlin!

-Eu o encontrei no quarto de James. – ela murmurou corando fortemente. – Eu pensei que fosse um livro qualquer... mas então comecei a ler... quando eu percebi o que era eu... Eu li todo o seu diário Hestia.

Meu corpo perdeu toda a força. Naquele diário eu tinha escrito tantas coisas, coisas que eu nunca tinha falado para ninguém e agora a ultima pessoa no mundo que deveria saber disse tinha lido meu diário.

-Desculpa, mas foi meio que sem querer... quer dizer, depois foi... eu li por que quis, mas eu não disse nada a ninguém.

Eu não disse nada. Acho que tinha perdido a capacidade de falar. O quão humilhante era isso?

-E só que eu preciso... – ela respirou fundo – Preciso muito conversar com você.

-Olha esse... diário, foi escrito por uma adolescente que estava apaixonada pelo namoradinho, não é como se fosse real.

-Não é sobre isso. – ela disse – quer dizer, em parte é. Mas não exatamente sobre isso.

-O que você quer dizer? – perguntei sem entender.

-É tão complicado. – ela começou, eu não disse nada. – Você deve achar que eu sou louca por me aproximar de você mesmo sabendo... enfim mesmo sabendo da historia de vocês.

-Eu ainda não entendi aonde você quer chegar.

- E que o que eu li aqui não foi apenas uma paixão adolescente. Você ainda o ama não é? – ela perguntou como quem fala do tempo. Com uma calma que eu não sabia como ela podia ter.

-Você esta louca. – disse evasivamente.

Ela, me surpreendendo, sorriu.

-Eu percebi o jeito que você olha para ele. – ela disse. – E o jeito que você olha para mim. Você sente ciúmes de mim. Não sou tão ingênua como você acha.

-Não sei do que você esta falando. – respondi.

-Eu preciso de você Hestia. – ela falou me deixando ainda mais confusa. – Preciso da sua ajuda.

-Peça ajuda a outra pessoa. – que tipo de ajuda minha ela precisa?

-Não posso. Tem que ser a alguém que ama James tanto quanto eu. – ela estendeu o diário para mim e eu o peguei. Ela me encarava.

-Não sei do que você esta falando. – e eu realmente não sabia. Essa historia ficava cada vez mais estranha. Eu a encarei.

-Eu vou morrer Hestia...

* * *

**Olá... O que acharam desse capitulo?**

**Comentem!**

**Beijos,**

**Annie.**


	16. Distração

**Capitulo 16 – Distração **

A menina/ mulher na minha frente me encarava com o rosto banhado em lágrimas e eu a olhava incrédula. Abri a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas fechei logo em seguida. O que eu podia falar? Eu só tinha certeza de uma coisa... essa Olivia precisa urgente de um psiquiatra.

A profissão trouxa que cuidava de pessoas loucas, por que essa menina só podia estar louca. Completa e definitivamente louca.

-Hãn... – eu comecei a ficar com raiva, já não basta ela ter James agora ela quer me fazer de idiota. – Ah para com isso garota. Pra cima de mim? Você quer o que? Não, deixa que eu adivinho: você veio pedir para eu me afastar do James porque você esta gravida e a beira da morte.

Comecei a rir. A gargalhar na verdade.

-Não Hestia...

Não dei chance dela falar, ria tanto que minha barriga doía, tive que me dobrar e apoiar as mãos da barriga de tanto que ria. Quando já não conseguia mais parar em pé sentei no sofá da sala e me encolhi, sentindo meu corpo sacudir em convulsões sem conseguir parar de rir.

-Não seja estupida sua idiota. Eu não tenho nada com o seu James... – de repente senti meu rosto molhado, não sabia quando tinha começado chorar de rir.

-Hestia me escuta... – ela começou.

-Não. – respondi, na verdade gritei com ela. – Vá embora da minha casa agora! – mandei me levantando.

-Não antes de você me escutar. – ela respondeu incisiva.

-Fora... fora daqui. Fora da minha casa sua... – eu calei sem conseguir achar um adjetivo pejorativo o bastante. – Sai da minha casa.

-Não. – ela repetiu.

Eu agarrei o braço dela para forçar sua saída, mas apesar do tamanho insignificante ela era forte o suficiente para saltar o próprio braço do meu aperto. Ou talvez eu é que fosse uma molenga quando não estava usando a varinha.

A varinha... me lembrei então que eu era bruxa. Peguei a varinha que estava no cós da minha calça e apontei para a trouxa na minha frente.

-Agora saia, antes que eu perca a cabeça. – falei calma.

-Não. – ela insistiu. –Não vou sair antes de você me ouvir e você não vai fazer nada comigo.

-Ah não vou? – ela tinha mexido com fogo.

Não fiz nada para machucá-la, mas um feitiço de levitação foi o suficiente para afasta-la de mim e coloca-la fora da minha casa sem machucá-la. Eu não precisava de James no meu pé por que machuquei a noiva dele.

-Hestia, por favor, espera... – ela falou, mas eu já tinha fechado a porta.

Nos primeiros minutos ela ficou berrando do lado de fora, mas depois desistiu. Eu fui para o meu quarto respirando pesadamente. Tomei um banho e deitei na cama. "Garota idiota, estupida."

Eu não consegui dormir. Não consegui relaxar meu cérebro o suficiente para isso. Não queria pensar em nada sobre o que Olivia tinha dito. Não queria pensar nela, nem no bebê e principalmente, não queria pensar em James.

Por que isso tinha que estar acontecendo comigo? Eu já estava acostumada com minha vida e de repente o passado bate na porta com acréscimos indesejáveis e fala: Voltei!

James já não fazia parte da minha vida há anos, mas agora a noiva dele me perseguia e inventava historias mirabolantes para me fazer ficar longe dele. Eu sinceramente não conseguia entender: primeiro ela me persegue, me trata como se fossemos velhas amigas, mesmo com meu comportamento, e agora vem com esse papo de "Vou morrer Hestia".

Me remexi na cama inquieta tentando escutar a hora que Rose voltaria. Se ela voltasse. Eu tinha muita coisa para falar com ela e um dos tópicos com certeza era: NÃO DEIXE LOUCOS ENTRAR EM CASA. Por que Olivia só podia se louca.

Ou será que não?

Eu fechei os olhos com força, mas mesmo assim não impedi que a duvida se implantasse na minha mente. O que será que ela quis dizer com aquilo?

Uma parte de mim – uma parte bem pequena – mas muito curiosa, me repreendeu por não ter deixado Olivia falar. Eu gemi inconformada virei na cama em busca de uma posição confortável para dormir.

... ... ... ...

Eu estava correndo, tinha que chegar a algum lugar, mesmo sem saber que lugar era esse eu precisava chegar lá. Tinha alguma coisa muito importante lá. Percebi que estava nos corredores de Hogwarts. A escola estava deserta, mas eu tinha que chegar nesse lugar. Minhas pernas estavam pesadas e eu não conseguia correr, mas eu tinha que chegar lá... eu tinha que chegar no lugar...

O barulho era irritante, estava ficando mais alto... mais alto, eu tinha que chegar em algum lugar... o barulho era incomodo, então eu acordei. Desliguei o despertador e olhei no relógio. Cinco e meia da manhã.

Levantei meio grogue e fui para o banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal. Eu estava cansada e com olheiras, não tinha dormido nada a noite e essa noite tinha plantão.

... ... ...

Quando cheguei em casa na terça de manhã Rose estava lá, conversamos um pouco e sim, eu pedi desculpas por ter me exaltado. Tudo bem que não foi exatamente um pedido de desculpas oficial, mas ela aceitou. Também disse que não tinha que se meter e que só deixou Olivia entrar por que ela estava muito nervosa.

Depois disso e de alguns dias de clima tendo, tudo voltou ao normal. Isso ate sexta-feira de manhã.

-Hestia – entoou Ian me abraçando assim que abri a porta.

-Hei Ian – cumprimentei – Não precisa me sufocar.

Ele entrou na minha sala sem eu convidar, mas já estava acostumada com isso. Era sempre assim.

-O que vai fazer hoje a noite? – ele perguntou e eu já podia imaginar o que aconteceria.

-Trabalhar Ian. – respondi – Alguém tem que se sustentar aqui!

-Não seja burra Hestia. – ele disse pegando uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e abrindo sem permissão – Festa na minha casa hoje a noite e você não vai poder recusar. Nem que eu tenha que usar império em você , você vai.

-Larga de ser burro você. – respondi.

As festas de Ian era legais, mas eu não estava com animo para sair.

-Se você não chegar na minha casa ate as dez eu venho te buscar aqui ou onde você estiver.

-Ian vai pro inferno – disse pegando minha bolsa e escoltando ele para fora da minha casa, Rose ainda estava no St. Mungus de plantão. – Eu tenho que trabalhar.

-Dez horas Hestia e a Amy vai também. – ele sorriu de um jeito que eu já conhecia e continuou – Reunião intima.

-Pervertido. – respondi rindo e em seguida desaparatei.

Passei o dia pensando se iria ou não nessa festa de Ian, e na hora do almoço decidi ir. Não por vontade própria, mas por que precisava me distrair de tudo.

Quando cheguei no ultimo andar do hospital para almoçar – lê-se: engolir alguma porcaria correndo e voltar para examinar algum louco cheio de ulceras por que pensou que tinha inventado a cura para varíola de Dragão – dei de cara com minha sobra. Nesse caso lê-se: Olivia.

Suspirei.

Tinha conseguido evitar ela a semana inteira, mas ela era insistente. Sentei numa das mesas afastadas com meu almoço e comecei a comer ignorando o máximo possível ela. O que não foi possível, já que ela ficava na minha frente tagarelando sem parar sobre eu ter que acreditar nela e blá-blá-blá.

-Olivia eu não entendo o que você quer e na verdade nem quero entender. – resmunguei pela enésima vez.

-Hestia espera... – ela pediu e aquela voz insuportável na minha cabeça quis me forçar a ficar; não obedeci. "Cala a boca" mandei a mim mesma e foi ai que percebi que precisava de distração.

Eu estava mandando a mim mesma calar a boca. Oh Merlin! Se Amy escutasse diria que eu estava louca e, sinceramente, eu já nem duvidava mais que realmente estivesse.

* * *

**Olá amores!**

**Bom ai esta mais um capitulo novinho em folha... **

**Primeiro: estou um pouco mais que eufórica pela quantidade de reviews na capitulo passado. Oh meu Merlin! Obrigado meninas... ****thayPotter, Maria Marauders Fernandes,****Tiffany...**

**Segundo: O que acharam desse capitulo? OK...Ok... eu sei que não esta exatamente bom, mas é que período de provas acaba com qualquer um, e eu to quase morta... rsrsrs**

**Comente... comentem e comentem...**

**Abraços e ate o próximo, amor,**

**Annie.**


	17. Revelação

**Capitulo 17 - Revelação**

Eu me mexi desconfortável. A cama estava muito macia, estava errada. Não era a minha cama. A luz estava forte, abri os olhos e encarei a janela que mesmo fechada fazia meus olhos doerem. Olhei em volta e não reconheci as paredes que eram de um branco amarelado. Minha cabeça doía e eu percebi que não estava sozinha na cama quando alguém passou o braço pela minha cintura.

Estava definitivamente errado.

Tentei não me mexer e lembrar o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, mas minha cabeça parecia preste a explodir. Eu precisava de uma poção urgente! A festa do Ian. Eu tinha indo, confere. Tinha encontrado a Amy, confere. Tinha começado a beber com ela, confere. Tinha encontrado alguém, confere.

"Quem era mesmo que eu tinha encontrado?" pensei em desespero. Como eu não lembrava com quem tinha passado a noite. Droga!

Claro que a culpa era das doses de FireWhisky que eu tinha tomado no decorrer da festa. E a culpa de eu ter tomado era exclusivamente de Amy e do Ian que tinha resolvido encarar uma sessão nostalgia durante a festa relembrando os anos em Hogwarts.

Ok, confesso que geralmente eu não acordava sem ter noção de onde estava ou de com quem estava nos anos em Hogwarts, mas enfim...

O aperto ao redor da minha cintura aumentou e eu tentei tirar a mão de cima de mim sem acordar o dono dela, o que foi muito difícil já que o dono da mão estava me usando como travesseiro. Sai da cama nas pontas dos pés e olhei para a pessoa que dividia a cama comigo.

Gemi ao olhar no rosto dele...

Oh merda, eu tinha transado com Clay Jensen!

... ... ... ...

**8 horas antes**

Eu estava bonita. Não bonita, estava linda. Disso eu tinha certeza. Nunca fui exatamente a humildade em pessoa, e se eu estava linda por que dizer que não estava?

Eu estava linda em meu vestido carmim e as sandálias de salto alto, a maquiagem bem feita e a postura perfeita. Eu estava me sentindo deslumbrante.

Entrei na casa/mansão de Ian que estava animada, o som alto, luzes e bebidas. Amy me interceptou assim que entrei na casa me abraçando e enfiando um copo de Whisky na minha mão.

Não recusei e comecei a beber com ela e Ian rindo de tudo. Vi alguns colegas de Hogwarts zanzando pela festa e alguns me cumprimentaram. Quando vi Clay, fiquei surpresa, já que não sabia que Ian conhecia Clay.

-Entrei meio de penetra – ele confidenciou quando perguntei o que estava fazendo lá. – Conheço um amigo, que tinha um conhecido, que tinha um irmão que conhecia um primo que era amigo do seu amigo. Mais ou menos isso.

Sorri com isso. Aquela altura do campeonato já estava rindo de tudo. Qualquer coisa era motivo de rir, tudo era engraçado. Essa era a vantagem de beber, eu conseguia ver graça em qualquer coisa por mais insossa que fosse.

E era exatamente o que eu queria. Esquecer das coisas, em especial nos últimos dias. E estava conseguindo. Clay me puxou para dançar depois de mais alguns copos. Concordei imediatamente. Dançamos, dançamos muito. Tanto que meus pés doeram e olha que eu detesto dançar, pelo menos detesto dançar na frente de outras pessoas.

Mas nessa noite eu dancei. Não sei exatamente quando aconteceu, mas em uma hora estávamos conversando como dois bons amigos e em seguida a boca de Clay estava na minha. Não posso dizer que lembro de tudo, afinal varias doses de Whisky com certeza fazem efeito, mas os flashes da noite pipocavam na minha cabeça.

Eu estava beijando Clay, sim ok... não apenas beijando, a forma como estávamos agarrados não era lá muito educada na frente de outras pessoas, mas quem é que iria notar dois loucos se agarrando quando se tinha Whisky a vontade parar beber?

Eram duas, talvez três horas da manha quando Clay me puxou para fora da mansão de Ian. Assim que saímos da proteção ele aparatou em um beco escuro e continuou me puxando ate o apartamento dele.

Não me lembro de entrar lá, nem mesmo de chagar ao quarto dele, o máximo que eu consigo me forçar a lembrar e de deitar na cama dele, ele começar a me beijar e... minha memória acaba ai.

Depois acordo completamente perdida na cama de um quase estranho.

... ... ... ...

Comecei a pegar minhas roupas. Percebi que não estava usando nada, completamente nua e abraçada com Clay. Senti vontade de morrer, sem nenhum exagero. Eu nunca fui um exemplo de pessoa, daquelas que fazem votos de castidade e tal, mas também nunca tinha chegado ao ponto de transar com um cara completamente bêbada.

Ok, admito que já aprontei muitas coisas. Mas eu tenho 25 anos afinal, não sou mais nenhuma garotinha. Mas mesmo assim minhas bochechas ficaram completamente vermelhas conforme eu me vestia.

Clay não acordou por sorte. Eu fiquei em duvida se deveria ou não acordar ele e me despedir, mas aquém eu estou tentando enganar? Eu sou uma completa covarde, ponto final. Não acordei ele é logico.

Peguei minha varinha e sai do apartamento dele fazendo o mínimo possível de barulho. Desaparatei em frente a minha casa e caminhei os poucos metros que faltavam para estar na minha cama. Eu precisava de um banho urgente. De um banho de muitas horas de sono.

Talvez, pensei, se eu conseguisse encontrar um vira-tempo, poderia voltar algumas horas e me impedir de sair de casa. Mas ai eu lembrei que vira-tempos estavam quase extintos. Suspirei com a cabeça a mil e girei a maçaneta da porta.

O que eu queria? Apenas um banho e cama. Tomar uma poção e dormir ate o dia seguinte e acordar e ver que tudo não passou de um pesadelo. Apenas isso. Mas foi isso que eu encontrei ao entrar no doce lar?

Não. Claro que não.

Para que facilitar as coisas para a Hestia não é mesmo? A Hestia é uma menina má, muito má que sai dormindo com qualquer um. " Mas o Clay não é qualquer um." Me defendi. Ok eu estava estranha.

Falando de mim mesma da terceira pessoa e conversando comigo mesmo. Eu precisava desesperadamente da Amy aqui para colocar um pouco de juízo na minha cabeça, mas é ela que eu vejo quando entro em casa?

Não. De jeito nenhum.

-Oi – disse Olivia me olhando quando encarei ela sem acreditar.

Nunca em toda avida estive tão próximo de matar alguém. Juro por Merlin. Nunquinha. Nem mesmo quando descobri que James estava namorando Penélope, nem mesmo quando meu avô disse que eu era uma vergonha por ser Slyntherin.

Mas agora eu estava. Segurei a varinha pensando no feitiço. Avada Kedavra. Simples. Puflit! Acabou-se os meus problemas.

-Eu estava esperando você chegar – continuou Olivia como quem pede desculpas. – Você precisa me ouvir Hestia, por favor, só me escuta e depois você pode me mandar para onde quiser, mas me ouve.

-Me deixa em paz. – disse ainda segurando a varinha.

-Me deixa falar com você depois se você não quiser mais me ver eu juro que nunca mais te procuro.

Fiquei calada. Por que não mandei ela embora mesmo? Acho que por que eu estava cansada demais, e não digo fisicamente, pois eu já era costumada a ficar dois dias ou mais sem dormir em plantões. Mas eu estava cansada mentalmente, psicologicamente. Eu apenas me resignei a sentar no sofá e esperar. Talvez quando ela falasse o que tinha para falar me deixasse em paz.

-Obrigada – ela sussurrou e se sentou na outra ponta do sofá.

Esperei ela falar tentando me manter acordada. Eu só queria que o passado ficasse onde deveria ficar, bem longe de mim, mas Olivia insistia em se fazer presente e com isso trazer James para primeiro plano na minha mente.

-Já ouviu falar em Síndrome de Hellp? – perguntou Olivia. O nome não me era estranho, mas tão pouco era comum. Pensei um pouco e me lembrei que já tinha visto esse termo em um dos livros de medicina trouxa que Amy tinha me dado uma vez. Assenti para que ela continuasse. – Na Síndrome de Hellp a chance da mãe sobreviver é muito pouca.

-Não se o diagnostico for feito a tempo. – interrompi corrigindo-a.

-Sim eu sei, mas nesse caso qual é a solução? – ela perguntou, mas não me deu tempo de responder – A solução é interromper a gravidez seja qual for o período. A solução é matar meu bebê.

-Não matar, mas preservar uma vida. – interrompi de novo, defendendo meus preceitos médicos.

-Matar sim Hestia. – ela recomeçou – Você sabe do que estou falando... – a voz dela morreu aos poucos e ela me olhou triste. – Meu medico diagnosticou isso logo no começo da gravidez quando eu comecei a ficar muito inchada e minha pressão começou a ficar muito alta. Ele foi taxativo ao dizer que tínhamos que matar meu bebê.

-Você tem certeza que tem essa doença? – perguntei, mais por curiosidade profissional que qualquer outra coisa.

-Tenho – ela respondeu com um fio de voz – Fui a outros médicos e todos disseram a mesma coisa. Vem de família a coisa da hipertensão. – ela sorriu fracamente.

Eu estava analisando os fatos. Ou pelo menos estava tentando analisar. Ok, ela iria morrer, ou ela ou o bebê. Isso eu já tinha entendido, mas ainda não tinha compreendido aonde eu entrava nisso tudo.

-Ok, entendi isso – falei – mas ainda não entendi aonde é que eu entro nessa historia toda.

-Você não percebe? – ela me perguntou sorrido ainda mais apática.

-Não – respondi, - Não percebo nada de nada Olivia. Não sei o que você quer que eu faça. Quer que eu ache um jeito de salvar você e o bebê é isso?

-Não Hestia... não é isso, é...

-O James sabe disso tudo? Aliais quem mais sabe disso? – perguntei interrompendo.

-O que você acha que o James faria se soubesse? – ela perguntou debilmente.

Eu sabia o que ele faria. Ele iria que ela interrompesse a gestação na mesma hora. Iria dopa-la se fosse preciso para fazer isso. É, eu sabia.

-Você sabe não é? – ela continuou quando viu que eu não iria falar nada. – Você o conhece tanto quanto eu, ou ate mais.

-E a sua família? – perguntei.

-Eu sou órfã Hestia. – ela respondeu – Minha mãe morreu de complicações na gravidez, adivinha qual: Eclampsia. Meu pai tinha morrido pouco antes, ambos filhos únicos e meus avôs já era velhos demais. Cresci com eles ate os dezesseis anos, depois quando eles morreram eu me virei sozinha. Arrumei um emprego e vivo sozinha desde então. Ate que encontrei James e... enfim você já sabe do resto.

Eu fiquei calada. Completamente muda. Ela tinha acabado de me contar toda a vida dela e eu ainda estava pensando se tinha ou não transado com meu colega de emprego. Eu não estava calada por que era insensível, estava calada por que estava perplexa. E estava perplexa por que não podia acreditar que ela tinha me contado a vida dela em cinco minutos.

-O que você quer de mim? – perguntei um pouco incoerente. Meio desesperada.

-Quero que me ajude Hestia. – ela respondeu sorrindo novamente, mas era um sorriso triste.

-Não há nada que eu possa fazer você sabe – disse como uma tonta – a medicina bruxa e tão incapaz quanto a trouxa em alguns casos. E esse é um desses casos.

-Ah eu sei, não se preocupe. – ela me tranquilizou – Não é esse tipo de ajuda.

-Então o que é? – perguntei exasperada – Por que eu não posso fazer nada por você.

-Quero que me ajude a esconder isso dos outros, principalmente do James e da Rose. – ela começou me deixando pasmada – Quero que acompanhe durante a gestação e durante o parto, quero que garanta que meu bebê vai nascer vivo e saudável e quero que cuide dele.

Ok, pra mim chega!

* * *

**Oi, oi...**

**Obrigada a vocês que comentaram... cada comentário faz com que eu me inspire mais e mais...**

**E ai? O que acharam desse capitulo? **

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Beijos,**

**Annie.**


	18. Família

**Capitulo 18 – Família **

Sabe aquela sensação de que você esta fazendo algo de errado? Que tem alguma coisa que você fez muito errado?

Pois é. É o que eu estou sentindo agora. Como se um peso estivesse comprimindo meu estomago me fazendo querer sumir. Só que eu não posso sumir.

Estou deitada na minha cama, que parece tão fria e tão grande, olho fixamente para a parede onde esta meu diploma em uma moldura nada discreta.

O vazio se apertou no meu peito e sem saber por que comecei a chorar.

Eu estava deitada na minha cama desde que Olivia tinha indo embora algumas horas atrás. Ela saiu em silencio dizendo que não me procuraria mais e deixaria que eu mesma decidisse o que fazer. Ela tinha deixado o próprio endereço escrito em uma folha qualquer.

Eu não sabia o que pensar. Ainda não conseguia entender o que ela queria dizer com "cuidar do meu bebê", não parecia algo real. Parecia mais um sonho louco.

As lagrimas ainda escorriam enquanto eu ainda olhava para meu tão sonhado diploma. Desde a adolescência que eu não chorava desse jeito. Era ate estranho para falar a verdade. Quem pensaria que eu Hestia Sammer, uma mulher decidida e confiante poderia se comportar como uma menininha assustada?

Não sei em que parte dos meus devaneios eu apaguei, mas dormi por todo o sábado. Acordei domingo de manha querendo fazer uma coisa estranha para mim. Muito estranha para falar a verdade.

Eu queria visitar meus pais.

Eu tinha acordado com uma vontade louca de vê-los. Já fazia muito tempo que eu não aparecia por lá, mas não achava que eles iriam se incomodar. Tomei um banho e tentei – em vão – disfarçar o rosto vermelho e inchado.

Vesti uma roupa confortável e sai de casa sem nem mesmo ver Rose. O que era muito bom, já que eu não queria falar com ninguém.

Desaparatei em frente à casa dos meus pais. A casa da minha infância. Não mais meu lar, mas certamente minha casa. Dava para escutar um pequeno movimento dentro de casa. Domingo, eles faziam um almoço com todo mundo. Eu tinha me esquecido desse detalhe.

Pensei em voltar, mas minha prima Nora, me viu e foi impossível fugir.

-Ora, ora quem é vivo sempre aparece não é mesmo? – ironizou Nora. Dei um sorriso um pouco forçado demais ate para mim e entrei em casa.

Foi como voltar de férias de Hogwarts. Os abraços seguidos pelos "como você esta diferente", "que saudades", "quanto tempo" e todas essas coisas que eu já estava acostumada a enfrentar quando vinha visitar meus pais.

Minha mãe logo percebeu que tinha alguma coisa de errado comigo. Ela sempre foi muito perceptiva, e isso às vezes era bem incomodo. Meu pai como sempre estava rindo de tudo e contando aquelas piadas que eu tinha escutado desde que nasci.

Meus avôs, minha tia, meu tio e minhas duas primas também estavam. Família completa e eu aqui no meio.

-Então o que te trás aqui Tia? – perguntou meu avô usando o apelido irritante de infância.

-Nada de mais vovô. – respondi – Só vim ver vocês.

-Ah lembrou que tem família? – rebateu ele. Meu avô era realmente difícil de lidar, muito difícil mesmo.

-Às vezes a gente tem que lembrar. – respondi.

Na primeira oportunidade que tive, subi para meu antigo quarto. Eu estava tão cansada, tão esgotada emocionalmente que por um segundo quis voltar a ser criança, para não ter responsabilidades nenhuma e poder chorar a vontade quando quisesse.

-Hestia querida, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou minha mãe entrando no quarto.

-Por quê? – perguntei.

-Bem, primeiro você aparece assim do nada, sem ser aniversario de ninguém, nem nada. Depois você não deu atenção às provocações do vovô e agora vem aqui em cima. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela voltou a perguntar.

-Eu não sei o que fazer mãe. – desabafei e mesmo sem querer comecei a chorar. Me odiei por isso, eu odiava chorar e ainda mais na frente de quem quer que for.

-Oh meu amor – ela sentou na cama e me abraçou – Tudo bem Hestia, chorar faz bem querida.

-Mas não adianta nada ficar chorando. – respondi esfregando meu rosto e secando as lagrimas malditas – Eu to completamente perdida mãe.

-Quer me contar o que é? – ela perguntou e eu neguei. Não queria contar o que era, por que não fazia sentindo nem para mim.

-Me pediram para fazer uma coisa, mas eu não sei se posso ou se consigo. – respondi – Não sei se quero, mas isso não sai da minha cabeça.

-Calma – ela pediu. – É alguma coisa no trabalho?

Eu neguei, encostando na cabeceira da cama.

-Então o que é? – ela insistiu.

-É só que... eu tenho que tomar uma decisão e não faço ideia do que fazer. – respondi – Não sei se é certo simplesmente virar as costas, mas não sei se vou querer fazer e enfrentar as coisas.

Minha mãe me olhou de um jeito estranho, não entendi o que aquele olhar quis dizer, mas em seguida ela recomeçou a falar.

-Você sabe que na segunda guerra bruxa eu estudava em Hogwarts não sabe? – ela disse me deixando perdida. O que isso tinha a ver com meus problemas?

-Sei. – respondi.

-Você sabia que eu tinha um namorado na época? – ela perguntou e eu dei de ombros. Não me interessava nada disso. – Eu tinha e eu o amava. O nome dele era Colin Creevey, ele era filho de trouxas e ele era muito corajoso. Eu o amei muito, de certa forma mais que amo seu pai, por que ele foi meu primeiro amor. Ele foi o homem da minha vida.

Ainda não tinha entendido aonde ela queria chegar, mas pelo menos as malditas lagrimas tinham cessado.

-Nós tínhamos 16 anos quando aconteceu a guerra e no dia da batalha de Hogwarts ele lutou. Eu... eu fui covarde Hestia. Em vez de lutar ao lado dele, eu me escondi nos dormitórios e fiquei lá enquanto o castelo estava em guerra. Enquanto o rapaz que eu dizia amar lutava lá fora, lutava e morria.

Eu olhei para minha mãe em choque. Nunca imaginei que ela tinha se escondido na luta.

-Eu, a grifinória, valente fui covarde e me escondi. E quando acabou tudo e eu sai do quarto e vi ele morto eu me odiei mais do que você pode imaginar. Me odiei por que eu podia ter escolhido lutar e talvez ele tivesse sobrevivido, mas não lutei e ele morreu.

-Não entendo o que isso tem a ver comigo. – respondi.

-Eu tinha duas opções Hestia. Eu podia enfrentar os obstáculos ou podia me esconder e deixar os outros resolverem as coisas por mim. Eu me escondi e me arrependo por isso. Filha é mais fácil, não menos complicado, nem menos doloroso, mas certamente é mais fácil você lidar com as consequências de algo que você fez do que ficar se remoendo imaginando o que podia ter acontecido se você não tivesse se omitido.

-Você esta dizendo para eu fazer o que me pediram? – perguntei sem entender.

-Não, estou falando para você pensar bem antes de tomar alguma decisão. Eu sei que você vai tomar a decisão certa querida. Mas... pense: se você estivesse na guerra o que você faria?

Mamãe me deu um beijo e saiu me deixando sozinha. O que eu faria se estivesse na guerra? O que eu faria? Ora, eu lutaria ao lado de James.

Ah.

Ao lado dele. Como eu sou estupida. Tenho que lembrar dele mesmo agora. Estupida... estupida!

... ... ... ...

Quando cheguei em casa já estava escurecendo. Eu ainda não tinha decidido o que fazer, mas estava mais calma. Rose estava lá. Tinha dias que eu não a via mesmo morando na mesma casa. Assim que entrei ela pulou em mim, me abraçando.

-Ah Hestia! – ela gritou.

-Hei Rose menos ok? – disse com ela ainda me abraçando.

Ela me soltou em seguida e colocou a mão na minha frente.

-Adivinha só? – ela disse. Eu encarei a mão dela ate ver a que ela se referia. Brilhando no dedo anelar na mão direita estava um anel.

-Não...

-Sim. – ela disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – Vou casar Hestia!

Naquela noite dormi bem. Acordei com a decisão sobre o que fazer já tomada. Me senti leve e ate feliz por isso. "Uma coisa de cada vez." Disse a mim mesma, primeiro eu iria trabalhar, depois eu iria cuidar do resto.

Cheguei ao com tempo de sobra e subi para tomar um chá. Terminei de tomar o chá e me levantei para começar a ronda, mas antes que eu desse um passo alguém me abraçou por trás e a voz de Clay soou no meu ouvido.

-Bom dia querida. – ele beijou meu pescoço e eu me amaldiçoei.

Droga! Eu tinha esquecido completamente de Clay Jensen.

* * *

**Primeiro me desculpem... **

**Demorei muito para postar, mas finalmente estou de férias e então não vou atrasar tanto assim. Segundo... Desculpem: esse capítulo esta tedioso ate para mim mesma, mas eu precisava dele... comentem o que acharam... **

**O próximo capítulo já está pronto então eu devo postar antes de sexta-feira que vem...**

**Obrigada a ginnybowen e a Maria Marauders Fernandes pelas reviews... elas me fazem muito feliz!**

**Ate breve... **

**Annie.**


	19. Nomes

**Capitulo 19 – Nomes **

Suspirei sentando na poltrona no meu minúsculo consultório. O dia tinha começado bem, isso ate encontrar Clay Jensen. Minha cabeça doía, e eu queria simplesmente desaparecer. Eu tinha sido um pouco dura com Clay. Ok, na verdade, eu tinha sido muito, muito dura ao dar um fora nele.

Quer dizer, foras nunca foi minha especialidade. O que você esperava? "Clay querido, sinto muito mais eu não te quero, nem nunca quis. Só dormi com você por que estava bêbada." Não existe jeito fácil de dar um fora!

Sai do hospital assim que o expediente acabou. Ainda tinha muitas coisas para fazer. Não topei com Clay o resto do dia, o que foi muito bom...

Aparatei em frente a uma casa pequena no subúrbio de Londres. Respirei fundo e bati na porta. "O que eu estou fazendo aqui?" meu subconsciente me perguntava aos berros. "Vá embora Hestia Sammer."

Olivia abriu a porta e pareceu extremamente surpresa a me ver. Ficamos nos encarando por um bom tempo, antes de reagirmos.

-Eu não esperava ver você. – disse Olivia se afastando da porta e me permitindo entrar.

-Eu também não. – respondi.

A casa dela era... aconchegante, por falta de palavra melhor. Cheia de detalhes e coisinhas em todos os cantos. Muito diferente da minha que era... seca, em comparação a dela.

-Você aceitou então? – perguntou ela indo direto ao assunto.

-Não. – respondi. – Quero primeiro saber o que você quis dizer com tudo isso? Como assim cuidar do seu filho?

Olivia me levou ate a sala e se sentou em um sofá. Eu me sentei na outra ponta. Ela me ofereceu chá ou café, mas recusei ambos. Queria apenas saber em que estava prestes ame meter.

-Quero que você me explique o que quis dizer com aquilo tudo.

-Se o James soubesse não aceitaria, mas eu amo tanto essa criança aqui. – ela colocou a mão sobre o ventre, onde a protuberância já era bem saliente – Eu não posso deixar que matem meu bebê. Mas não consigo sozinha.

-Você quer que eu ajude no parto é isso? – perguntei buscando esclarecimentos.

-Também, mas mais do que isso quero que você cuide do meu bebê quando eu não estiver aqui.

Franzi o cenho. Meu Merlin! Ela já falava como se tivesse certeza que iria morrer, isso era no mínimo macabro.

-Já passou pela sua cabeça que eu não tenho nada a ver com esse bebê e que James jamais deixaria que eu me aproximasse dele?

-Você pode ver que eu tenho razão não pode? – ela rebateu sem responder a minha pergunta. – Você faria a mesma coisa não faria?

Eu não respondi.

-Então você quer que eu zele pelo bebê. Olha... – passei a mão pelos meus cabelos em busca de argumentos – James é bem capaz de cuidar muito bem do bebê sozinho. – falei um pouco em desespero. Onde eu estava me metendo?

-Ah disse eu não tenho duvida. Mas a questão não é essa.

-Então o que é? – perguntei exasperada. – Olha se você quer que eu faça alguma coisa por você é melhor começar a falar as coisas às claras e deixar de meias palavras. O que você quer que eu faça Olivia?

-Eu não tenho duvida que James será um bom pai. Mas o que esse bebê precisa é de uma mãe Hestia. Só que eu não vou estar aqui. Estou pedindo a você que seja a mãe do meu filho.

Oh merda!

... ... ... ... ...

Bem isso era no mínimo estranho.

-Então? – Olivia perguntou me encarando.

Eu ainda não conseguia absorver isso, era demais para a minha cabeça. Ajudar em um parto é uma coisa, afinal, quantos partos eu já não fiz? Muitos e muitos. Mas agora fazer o que ela estava pedindo era muito diferente.

Eu não podia apenas me impor na vida do James. Com ou sem bebê eu não tinha esse direito. Além do mais, ele provavelmente pensaria que eu estou completamente perturbada. Sem chance de eu fazer isso!

-Hestia... – chamou Russel me tirando do transe.

-Eu não posso fazer isso Russel. – respondi me levantando do sofá. – Eu não deveria nem mesmo ter vindo aqui. Sua vida não me diz respeito e se você quiser que eu ajude no parto ok, mas não vou me meter em mais nada.

Olivia se levantou também e abriu a boca para retrucar e provavelmente me contradizer, mas suas palavras ficaram presas na boca. Ela colocou a mão na barriga com uma expressão incrédula no rosto e contrariando todas as possibilidades começou a chorar.

Oh Merlin, agora a louca começa a chorar por minha causa!

-Ele mexeu. – ela disse com a voz embargada de emoção.

-O que? – perguntei sem entender.

-O bebê Hestia. – ela me olhou e estava maravilhada. – Mexeu.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa ela já estava com as mãos sobre as minhas e colocando em seu ventre. Não tive tempo de fazer nada, pois logo em seguida um movimento sutil atingiu minha mão e eu fiquei paralisada.

O bebê. O bebê de James. Um pedacinho dele está ai dentro. Não acreditei no que tinha sentindo. Era... sublime. Uma vida... o filho de James. Oh Merlin, eu não podia deixar esse bebê morrer. Não podia. Era James também. Eu não podia abandona-lo, não de novo.

Olhei para Olivia que ainda estava aos prantos e percebi que meu rosto também estava úmido. Tirei a mão de sua barriga e sequei minhas lagrimas. Era só o que faltava! Eu chorando na frente dela.

-Eu não posso deixa-lo desamparado. – ela disse me encarando. – Você vê a razão disso não vê?

Sento no sofá, me sentindo incapaz de continuar de pé e massageio minhas têmporas. Eu precisava pensar...

-É loucura. – respondo por fim. Eu sei que vou me arrepender mais tarde, mas não consigo me conter quando relembro o que minha mãe falou: _" Filha é mais fácil, não menos complicado, nem menos doloroso, mas certamente é mais fácil você lidar com as consequências de algo que você fez do que ficar se remoendo imaginando o que podia ter acontecido se você não tivesse se omitido." – _E eu provavelmente sou maluca.

-Isso é um sim? – ela pergunta meio que sorrindo.

-É – respondo sentindo náuseas só de pensar no que eu estava me metendo – Eu aceito cuidar do bebê, mas não vou ser a mãe dele. Vou ser no máximo uma... Tia. – respondo lembrando-me do apelido irritante que meu avô me chama e surpreendentemente eu sorriu.

... ... ... ...

-Eu andei pensando em nomes... – Olivia estava dizendo. Depois que eu aceitei a proposta dela ela começou a falar sem parar e eu apenas acenava – Tenho vários em mente, mas é claro que James tem que gostar também e você. Temos que chegar a um acordo com isso. Ah e com todas as outras coisas também. A cor do quartinho, por exemplo, e...

-Cala a boca por um momento Olivia. – disse.

Ela parou e me olhou em seguida sorriu. Eu ainda achava que ela era louca, mas afinal não era eu que tinha aceitado o pedido dela? Só que agora eu me perguntava o porquê. Por que eu tinha aceitado esse pedido descabido dela?

Eu não gostava dela. Era trouxa. Era a namorada do James e estava gravida dele. Definitivamente eu não gostava dela. E convenhamos, eu poderia sobreviver sem James. Tinha feito isso por anos. "Mas ai esta uma chance de você ficar perto dele." Disse uma voz irritante no fundo da minha mente.

"Se ela morrer você fica com ele." Eu não acreditei que pensei isso. Senti meu rosto esquentar, corando por pensar isso aqui na casa dela. Eu não deveria ser tão insensível com a morte iminente dela, mas mais uma vez eu não deveria estar aqui e estou, por que não começar a aceitar os fatos então?

Era por isso que eu estava ali. Não por causa de Olivia Russel... talvez por causa do bebê que é filho do James, mas também não é só por causa disso. Estava ali por causa de mim mesma. Por que eu tinha a chance de ter James mais uma vez.

Pensar assim é maldade eu sei. Mas eu estou apenas pensando em mim mesma. Isso não é errado...

-Hestia desculpe. – disse Olivia me tirando do transe – É que eu estou tão feliz que você tenha aceitado e tão feliz que você vá cuidar do meu bebê que não consigo controlar.

-Você sabe que eu não estou fazendo isso por você não é? – perguntei interrompendo-a.

-Ah eu sei. – ela me garantiu. – E é por isso mesmo que eu pedi a você. Você esta fazendo isso pelo James e também pelo bebê, mesmo que você não admita agora.

-Por que eu?

-Eu já respondi isso. – ela falou – Por causa do diário.

Não falei nada. O diário agora estava muito bem escondido em um baú e não sairia de lá nunca mais se dependesse de mim. Ele já tinha feito muitos estragos na minha vida.

-Então como eu estava dizendo, pensei em alguns nomes... não sei o que vai ser, mas tenho alguns tanto se for menina quanto se for menino.

Eu a encarava sem conseguir entender como ela tinha tanto entusiasmo ao falar de um filho que não veria crescer.

-Que nomes? – perguntei quando a curiosidade venceu.

-Bem... eu gosto de Dylan, Brian e Jason para meninos. O que você acha? – ela perguntou.

-Eu... – bem, eu achava muito estranho discutir nomes para o filho do James com a noiva dele isso sim. – Não gosto muito de Dylan, quanto aos outros dois nada contra.

-Jason James não fica muito bom. – ela refletiu. Era horrível isso sim. – Pensa: Jason James desça para o jantar... fica horrível.

Comecei a rir. Pelo menos ela era sensata... as vezes.

-Ok, Jason esta fora. Brian então. Brian James... Soa legal.

Assenti sem falar nada.

-Hestia você tem que falar alguma coisa. – ela disse – dar sua opinião.

-Vamos aos poucos com isso ok? – disse incomodada. – Acabei de entrar nessa historia.

-Tudo bem... Nomes de meninas... Quais você gosta? – ela perguntou.

-Olha Olivia eu nunca pensei em ser mãe, portanto nunca pensei em nomes de bebes. – falei. Era mentira. É claro que eu queria ser mãe, mas isso era quando eu estava namorando com James, outra era... quanto aos nomes, esses realmente eu nunca tinha pensado.

-Bem eu pensei. Gosto de Susan, Katherine, Helena e Pan. O que acha?

-Susan não é o meu preferido. – digo tentando soar normal, mas o que tinha de normal nessa cena? Nada de nada.

-Ok, então Susan esta fora. Alguma coisa contra os outros três?

-Nada contra. – respondi. Eu já estava chegando ao meu limite, ficar aqui pensando em nomes para o filho do James não é algo saudável. Era doentio isso sim. – Eu vou embora. – disse me levantando. Olivia deve ter visto que para mim não dava mais já que não tentou me impedir.

-Tudo bem. – disse ela – Eu vou a sua casa ainda essa semana. Ainda temos muitas coisas para resolver. – antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa ela estava me abraçando. Não me movi. Eu não era dada a abraços e risinhos. – Obrigada Hestia. – ela falou.

Não disse nada. Eu não sabia o que falar. Acenei com a cabeça e sai.

Aparatei na porta da minha casa. Entrei e encontrei Rose no meio de varias caixas.

-O que é isso? – perguntei sem entender.

-Estou arrumando minhas coisas. – ela respondeu – Me caso em duas semanas.

-Mas já? – perguntei surpresa. – por que a pressa?

-Nós já demoramos demais. – ela respondeu sem conseguir esconder o sorriso. – Estou levando minhas coisas aos poucos para o apartamento do Scorpius.

-Você vive mais lá do que aqui de qualquer forma. – disse indo em direção à cozinha.

Ela riu. Peguei a varinha e trouxe uma cerveja amanteigada e comecei a fazer um sanduiche com os restos que tinha na geladeira. Algumas coisas trouxas eram realmente uteis.

-Quer ajuda? – perguntei a ela.

-Não. – ela gritou da sala. – Mas um sanduiche desse que você esta fazendo seria bom.

Resmunguei alguma coisa e comecei a fazer outro. Entreguei a ela e me espalhei no sofá.

-Você vai ao meu casamento não é Hestia? – ela perguntou.

-Não sei. – admiti. Eu não queria ver James. Ok, na verdade eu queria, só não queria ser ignorada por ele mais uma vez.

-Ah que isso... – ela começou a reclamar me encarando. – Não seja idiota.

-Cale a boca Rose. – respondi. Eu não estava com animo para nenhuma discursão, não depois de tudo que tinha acontecido na casa da Olivia.

-Então diga que vai ao meu casamento. – insistiu ela.

-Onde vai ser? – perguntei.

-Na Toca.

A Toca. Eu já tinha ouvido falar desse lugar. Era a casa dos avôs de James. Ele sempre me contava sobre as férias que quase sempre passava lá.

-Não vou. – respondi indo para o meu quarto.

-Você vai. – retorquiu Rose, sem se alterar.

-Me obrigue!

Fechei a porta do meu quarto com a certeza de não ir a esse casamento, mas Rose era teimosa como uma Grifinória que era, ela não iria descansar ate me convencer. Disso eu tinha certeza. Uma das poucas coisas que eu tinha certeza na minha vida.

* * *

**Olá amores!**

**Como eu disse, antes de sexta-feira, e eu já postei... **

**O que acharam desse capitulo? Esclareceu mais coisas?**

**E quanto aos nomes o que acharam?**

**Boa noticia: Capitulo que vem James finalmente aparece de novo... **

**Má noticia: Provavelmente só voltarei a postar ano que vem, se o mundo não acabar... rsrsrs... ****Então Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo a todos vocês que acompanham a fic, que comentam e me fazem feliz a cada review, e as que mesmo sem comentar leem essas maluquices que saem da minha cabeça... Muito obrigada a todos!**

**Ate breve,**

**Amor,**

**Annie.**


	20. Grande ideia

**Capitulo 20 – Grande ideia **

O casamento foi ao ar livre. E eu estava nele. Rose foi insuportavelmente chata nas duas semanas que antecediam seu casamento e eu acabei indo, mesmo que contra minha vontade. Eu estava na toca do leão, literalmente. Todos ali eram grifinorios...

James estava lindo. O que não era nenhuma novidade. Estava acompanhado por Olivia que ficou realmente surpresa a me ver ali. Ela era outra que estava me enlouquecendo com sua teimosia, mas no caso de Olivia a coisa era bem pior.

-Não esperava te ver aqui. – a voz de James me interceptou.

-Rose me convenceu. – respondi esperando não estar gaguejando ou nada do tipo.

-Nós não nos falamos há meses. – disse ele.

-É verdade. – mas mesmo assim eu estava mais perto da vida dele do que ele sequer podia imaginar. – Como esta?

Ele estava tão perto de mim. Os olhos com o mesmo tom castanho, os cabelos da mesma cor dos olhos, ainda do mesmo jeito que estava há anos atrás. Ainda fazendo com que eu falasse coisas estupidas, principalmente.

-Nós não tivemos tempo de conversar quando eu estava no hospital. – começou James me encarando. – Estou muito bem, muito feliz.

-Que bom. – respondi amargurada.

-Soube que Olivia estava te procurando. – ele falou depois de um minuto de silencio constrangedor.

Por que nos não podíamos conversar normalmente como antigamente? Tudo que falávamos um para o outro era polido, pensado, educado demais. Nunca espontâneo, nem mesmo conseguíamos conversar como dois estranhos. Mas também, James Sirius me conheceu como ninguém mais, não era possível que nos comportássemos como estranhos nem se quiséssemos.

-Não se preocupe. – respondi – Sua namorada não me procurou mais. – menti.

-Noiva. – me corrigiu James. – Olivia é minha noiva.

-Devo dar os parabéns então? – perguntei já cheia dessa conversa seca entre nós.

-Se quiser. – ele deu de ombros.

-Parabéns James. – respondi me sentindo tão estupida por tudo que estava acontecendo.

Ficamos nos encarando cada um com mais raiva que o outro. Toda a situação era tão absurdamente estupida que chegava a ser cômica, se não fosse a minha vida.

-Vai ser sempre assim entre nós? – James perguntou me surpreendendo.

-Não existe nada entre nós. – respondi.

-Tem razão. – disse James com um sorriso zombeteiro, que eu odiava. – Você mesma fez questão de deixar bem claro isso.

-E você não fez nada para impedir. – disse, mas meu subconsciente me mandava calar a boca e eu como sempre não obedecia.

-Ah então a culpa é minha? – James segurou meu braço me arrastando para algum lugar menos movimentado. – A culpa é minha por você ter sido covarde?

-Eu covarde? – falei me separando dele. – Me solta James!

-É isso que você é Hestia. – e no meio de toda a confusão eu tremi quando ele disse meu nome. – Covarde...

-Como se você fosse muito corajoso – ironizei – O que você não é! Mas nada disso é da minha conta e na realidade eu nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui, não tenho que escutar nada de você – disse me odiando a cada palavra que saia da minha boca.

-Você é uma idiota. – ele rebateu ainda segurando meu braço. Por um instante eu me senti com 17 anos novamente quando tinha uma chama entre nós dois mesmo durante nossas discursões. – E eu sou mais ainda. – completou ele soltando meu braço.

-Sim, você é mesmo. – confirmei. Eu já podia sair dali, mas mais uma vez como acontecia sempre quando eu estava com ele minha vontade virou pó e eu permaneci ali ao lado dele.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns minutos, ele me fuzilava com os olhos e eu tinha certeza que estava da mesma forma. Fitei o rosto dele, e mesmo com raiva não pude deixar de ver como ele era lindo, mesmo com a expressão raivosa. Por um momento de lucidez eu me perguntei pela milésima vez se o que eu estava fazendo era certo, se me meter na vida dele dessa forma valeria para alguma coisa ou só faria ele me detestar mais ainda.

-Isso é uma droga sabia?! – ele bufou.

-Também acho. – passei a mão nos meus cabelos tentando clarear a mente.

-É uma verdadeira droga. Tudo isso, toda essa encenação que nós fazemos quando nos vemos fingindo que somos amigos e que podemos conviver em paz. É tudo mentira. Você sabe disso.

Doeu escutar ele falando dessa forma. Mas eu sabia que ele estava certo. Toda essa convivência pacifica era mentira, pura ilusão.

-Só o que eu sei é que não deveria ter vindo aqui. Não é meu lugar. – eu comecei a me afastar, antes que cometesse mais alguma loucura, como agarrar ele ali mesmo.

Mas vindo pelo mesmo caminho que nos tínhamos percorrido vinha Olívia, com a barriga já bastante saliente e ainda assim parecendo mais uma menina do que uma mulher. Ela se aproximou de nos parecendo verdadeiramente surpresa em nos ver juntos.

-Hestia? James? Estava procurando vocês. Rose vai jogar o buque Hestia vem logo. – ela não pareceu notar nenhum clima tenso, ou pelo menos não deixou transparecer nada na frente de James. Puxou-me mesmo contra meus protestos para onde a multidão se reunia.

-Não pense que não reparei na discursão entre você e James, mas você já me deu sua palavra em me ajudar, não vai voltar atrás independente do que aconteça. – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido quando paramos. Olhei para ela incrédula que ela tivesse essa capacidade de me enfrentar. Ela realmente não sabia com quem estava lidando. Eu era uma sonserina! Merecia respeito, ainda mais de uma trouxa, era isso que dava ser boazinha com esse tipo de gente, acha o logo que podem impor suas vontades!

Eu estava tão surpresa com o que Olivia tinha me dito que só reparei que Rose tinha jogado o buque quando escutei gritinhos a minha volta e apenas o reflexo não deixou que a droga do buque caísse no chão. Rose tinha jogado direto para mim. Que vadia! Olhei a minha mão sem acreditar. Olhei para Rose que me observava divertida. Em seguida olhei em volta, mas ninguém vinha com brincadeirinhas comigo. Essas pessoas pelo menos sabiam com que estavam lidando. Elas eram na maioria ex colegas de Hogwarts e mesmo eu não sendo tão temível assim na época da escola, eu não era um exemplo a ser seguido.

Por fim olhei a pessoa que estava do meu lado. Olívia tinha um olhar distante. Parecia perdida nos próprios pensamentos e eu logo pude adivinhar o que ela estava pensando quando seu olhar foi de James para mim em questão de segundos. James olhava Olivia preocupado.

-Toma, fica pra você. – entreguei o buque para ela.

-Não, é seu. Você pegou. – ela respondeu tentando enfiar o buque nas minhas mãos novamente.

-Ah cala a boca e pega logo essa droga de buque. Não quero essa porcaria. – me virei antes que ela pudesse me interceptar.

Andei direto ate Rose que estava mais uma vez abraçando os convidados. Entrei na pequena fila e fiquei esperando chegar minha vez.

-Hestia. – Rose deu um gritinho que eu sempre odiei.

-Você vai me pagar pelo buque Rose Weasley. – ameacei colocando minha melhor cara de mal. – Juro que vai!

-É Rose Malfoy. – respondeu ela sorrindo sem dar a menor atenção a ameaça explicita de morte. Bufei e depois de dar os parabéns a ela e ao noivo sai de lá. Antes que mais alguma coisa desse errado cheguei ate o ponto de aparataçao e depois de um momento estava sozinha no meu apartamento.

Respirei aliviada por enfim chegar em casa. Dias como aquele me deixavam mais cansada do que se eu tivesse feito vários plantões seguidos. Depois do banho me deitei exausta na minha cama. Fiquei olhando para o teto esperando o sono chegar, mesmo sendo cedo demais. Comecei a divagar entre o passado, o presente e um futuro que eu temia.

Em algum lugar entre lembrar dos sorrisos de James e das palavras de Olivia adormeci.

... ... ...

Acordei com alguém me sacudindo. Meu primeiro pensamento é que fosse Rose, mas logo lembrei que ela não estava mais aqui. Confusa, abri os olhos pegando minha varinha no criado mudo e encarando a pessoa que tinha me acordado. Eu esperaria qualquer pessoa, menos essa que me encarava com um sorriso no rosto.

-Bom dia. – cumprimentou Olívia sorridente como sempre.

-Que merda, o que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntei voltando a deitar. – E como conseguiu entrar na minha casa?

-Rose me deu a chave ontem à noite. – respondeu ela abrindo as cortinas – Achou um pouco estranho quando fui pedir, mas acabou cedendo. Tive uma ideia maravilhosa depois que você foi embora do casamento. Muito boa mesmo, então aqui estou.

-E essa sua ideia brilhante consiste em perturbar minha vida? – perguntei de mau humor.

-Claro que não; - ela pareceu não perceber meu humor – Não seja boba. Quando você saiu pensei que agora que Rose não morara mais com você se sentiria sozinha, então um estalo deu na minha cabeça e soube exatamente o que fazer.

-Dá para parar de enrolar e ir direto ao ponto?

-Bem, agora que você tem um quarto livre aqui, pensei...

-Olívia fala de uma vez o que você quer e me deixa em paz. – exigi.

-Pensei em arrumar o antigo quarto de Rose e fazer o novo quarto do nosso bebê.

"Nosso" pensei, desde quando era o "nosso bebê"?

* * *

**Olá... Alguém ai...?**

**Eu sei que estou merecendo ser apedrejada, isso se tiver alguém lendo, mas... Voltei! **

**Me desculpem a demora, não conseguia escrever nada e tudo que saia era uma verdadeira merda, então reescrevi esse capitulo umas mil vezes, ate chegar nesse que vocês leram.**

**A conversa de James e Hestia foi a que mais demorou, eu não sabia como fazer eles terem um dialogo normal, mas acho consegui expressar o que queria. A partir da semana que vem recomeço com os postes regulares toda sexta. **

**Comentem o que acharam e um grande obrigada a Paula.E.M pelo comentário, ele fez com que eu terminasse logo o capitulo e postasse.**

**Acho que é só... a autora desnaturada aqui merece reviews? **


	21. Aceitação

**Capitulo 21 – Aceitação **

-Qual cor você acha melhor? – perguntou Olívia em duvida entre a cor do quarto.

O quarto que era da Rose, na _minha_ casa. Todos os móveis já tinham sido retirados e o cômodo estava vazio. Eu não estava gostando disso nem um pouco, mas aceitei a proposta de Olívia de transformar o antigo quarto de Rose no novo quarto para o bebê que ainda não tinha nome. Olívia se recusava a fazer qualquer tipo de exame trouxa ou bruxo para saber o sexo então ainda o chamávamos apenas de o Bebê.

-Branco. – sugeri.

Eu estava sentada num canto da parede me sentindo deslocada na minha própria casa enquanto Olívia estava rodeada de revistas trouxas de decoração. Era domingo, mais um domingo em que eu passava em casa com a_ ótima_ companhia dela. Bufei com esse pensamento.

-Boa ideia, talvez você possa acrescentar alguma cor depois que ele nascer. – disse ela sorrindo.

Eu achava que eu era mórbida, mas isso não era nada comparado a escutar ela falar diariamente sobre sua própria morte como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Não era uma coisa que você se acostumasse fácil. E eu achava que não era uma coisa que se acostumasse de jeito nenhum.

-Onde está aquele diário? – perguntou Olívia me tirando dos devaneios.

-Muito bem escondido – respondi olhando desconfiada para ela – em um lugar onde ninguém possa encontra-lo.

-Eu já me desculpei – disse ela sorrindo – eu achei que fosse um livro qualquer quando peguei para ler.

-É você já me disse. – respondi folhando uma revista qualquer.

-Eu li a primeira folha sem desconfiar do que se tratava, então quando fui embora do hospital coloquei ele dentro da bolsa para terminar de ler. Pensei era um livro que pertencia a James. – ela corou e eu revirei os olhos – Comecei a ler em casa e só então me toquei que não era um livro, quando vi o nome de James e vi seu nome com as suas iniciais percebi de quem era, mas ai eu já tinha lido demais. Você não pode me culpar por ser curiosa, quer dizer, você também terminaria de ler se fosse eu.

Fuzilei ela como olhar, mas permaneci em silencio.

-Um ou dois dias depois descobri sobre a minha doença e me desesperei, foi quando comecei a seguir você no hospital todo. Primeiro eu queria que você achasse uma cura, mas depois que o meu medico disse que não existia nada a se fazer a não ser retirar o bebê eu entrei em pânico. Eu sabia que James não iria permitir que eu tivesse e também sabia que precisava de apoio. Eu não conseguiria sozinha. Mas há quem confiar a tarefa de cuidar do meu filho, do meu filho com James? Eu já amava esse bebê por estar aqui dentro – ela acariciava a barriga já enorme – e o amava por ser um pedacinho meu e mais do que isso, amava por ser um pedacinho de James também.

Ela parou mais uma vez. Eu continuava em imóvel encarando a revista sem ver nada, minha mente estava a mil por hora.

-Foi então que eu me lembrei do diário e lembrei-me de você. – ela enxugou alguma coisa do rosto com a manga da blusa, reparei quando finalmente a encarava. Ela era mesmo uma chorona! – Era um tiro no escuro, mas minha única esperança de que eu conseguisse ter meu filho.

O silencio era tanto que quando um suave _plop _veio da sala nos duas nos assustamos. Peguei minha varinha e fui para sala com Olívia ao meu lado. Eu conhecia esse barulho, alguém aparatara na minha sala. Apontei a varinha para a pessoa pronta para enfeitiça-la, isso antes de reconhecê-la, depois eu apenas bufei para a invasora da minha casa. Mais uma invasora se contasse com a que estava do meu lado no momento.

-Nunca te falaram que é falta de educação aparatar dentro da casa de outra pessoa? – perguntei a Amy abaixando a varinha.

-Bom te ver também Hestia. – respondeu ela me ignorando por completo indo direto a cozinha e abrindo minha geladeira. – Sabe para alguém que não vê a melhor amiga há muito tempo sua recepção foi realmente calorosa.

Bufei sorrindo.

-Como vai Amy? – perguntei indo à cozinha também.

-Muito bem por sinal, soube... Quem é você? – perguntou ela encarando um ponto atrás de mim. Encarei-a sem entendera pergunta por um segundo, ate me lembrar de quem estava atrás de mim. Olívia. Suspirei.

-Essa é Olívia...

-Não perguntei a você perguntei a ela. – me interrompeu Amy – Quem é você?

-Olívia Russel. – apresentou-se ela estendendo a mão.

-Você é dos Russel de Moscovo? – perguntou Amy olhando-a com cinismo.

-Creio que não, eu não sou bruxa.

-Imaginei que não fosse. –respondeu Amy analisando as roupas dela e virando as costas deixando Olívia com a mão estendida.

-Esta na minha casa, portanto seja educada com meus convidados. – intervi vendo Olívia corar descaradamente. Na hora tive pena da pobre coitada que ficava sem graça.

-Com uma trouxa? – riu Amy.

-Com uma pessoa que é minha convidada. – disse.

-Desde quando é defensora dos trouxas e oprimidos? – perguntou Amy fazendo pouco caso.

-Desde quando você esta na minha casa. – respondi.

-Muito bem então – cedeu Amy ainda rindo - Prazer conhecer você Olívia Russel. Eu já não te vi antes? – perguntou Amy em seguida.

-Como já disse, eu não sou bruxa, acho que não frequentamos os mesmos lugares. – respondeu Olívia.

-Há não ser, é claro, a toca da Hestia. – comentou minha amiga.

-Bela escolha de palavras. – murmurei me lembrando de outra Toca.

-Mas você não me é estranha. – falou Amy se dirigindo a Olívia pensativa.

-Bem, eu estou indo embora. Ate logo Hestia, foi um... prazer Amy. – despediu-se Olívia.

-É Ammelyne para os estranhos. – riu Amy mais uma vez enquanto Olívia saia.

-Não precisava ter sido tão grossa. – comentei rindo.

-É serio Hestia, quem é essa trouxa? – Amy pegou uma cerveja amanteigada – Ela não me é estranha.

-Ela não é ninguém. – disse.

-Ah é? E o que ninguém faz na sua casa? – ela tomou um gole indo mexer no meu armário que estava em estado de miséria – Eu venho fazer uma surpresa para minha amiga depois de saber que a Weasley se mudou e encontro uma trouxa aqui? Você realmente precisa rever seus conceitos de amizade.

-Ah da um tempo Amy. – reclamei pegando uma cerveja para mim também.

Amy sorriu indo para sala comigo.

-A casa esta bem mais espaçosa não é mesmo?

-Com certeza. –respondi – Tem noticias do Ian? – perguntei em seguida.

-Ian Zambine é um perfeito idiota. – respondeu Amy como se tivesse acabado de perceber isso.

-Grande novidade. – ri.

Ian e Amy estavam mais uma vez... bem eu não sabia o que eles tinham, era mais um rolo do que qualquer outra coisa e Amy passou horas me contando as novidades. Depois de varias cervejas amanteigadas e muita conversa jogada fora eu já me sentia normal, como se minha vida não tivesse uma bagunça completa. Era fácil ver por que Amy era minha melhor amiga em momentos assim, quando ela não estava sendo cínica e desagradável é claro.

-Vou ao banheiro. – informou ela levantando do sofá onde se encontrava deitada. Eu estava no outro, o menor, rindo de alguma besteira que ela tinha falado.

Me levantei e com um aceno com a varinha peguei as garrafas de cerveja que estavam espalhadas no chão da sala. Fui à cozinha em busca de alguma coisa para comer, mas meu armário estava mesmo vazio. Decidi que no dia seguinte iria fazer compras depois do expediente. Improvisei um sanduiche de atum e comecei a comer.

-Você esta gravida? – perguntou Amy me assustando.

-Logico que não. – respondi – Por quê?

Me virei e vi algumas revistas de decoração infantil nas mãos dela. Gemi me lembrando do por que aquelas revistas estavam ali.

-Bem você notou que Olívia esta gravida, né? – pigarreei tentando achar uma desculpa que colasse, eu não queria que Amy soubesse da loucura que eu estava me metendo. – Eu estou ajudando ela na decoração.

Amy me olhou desconfiada. Então sua boca se abriu em surpresa quando ela descobriu algum fato importante.

-Olívia Russel é a namorada de James Sirius Potter. – falou Amy. – A namorada trouxa que esta enorme de gravida e provavelmente perto de parir. Hestia Sammer o que a namorada do Potter faz na sua casa?

-Amy...

-Hestia.

Suspirei resignada vendo que eu não tinha saída.

-Você vai me contar a verdade Hestia. – disse Amy em um tom que não permitia discursões e na realidade tudo que eu queria era poder desabafar com alguém que me entendesse. Voltei pra sala com Amy logo atrás de mim. Sentei no sofá e comecei a contar tudo a ela...

-Perai, deixa ver seu entendi: chega uma trouxa, que por acaso é namorada do cara que você mais foi apaixonada no tempo da escola, gravida, dizendo que leu seu diário de adolescente e que vai morrer pedindo ajuda a você para cuidar do filho dela e você aceita, é isso?

-O bebê não tem culpa de nada... – tentei dizer, mas Amy me interrompeu.

-Cala a boca Hestia, vai tentar enganar outra. O bebê, o bebê, que bebê Hestia? Você não ta nem ai para essa criança, não ta nem ai pra gravidez ou para essa mulher.

-É claro que eu me preocupo. – me defendi.

-Ah para – riu Amy. – Vamos supor que... como é mesmo o nome daquele lufano que você foi ao baile de formatura?

-O que? – eu não estava entendendo aonde ela queria chegar.

-O nome dele? Cooper, Lucius...

-Luke. – respondi.

-Luke Mcmillam, esse ai. Vamos supor que a namorada trouxa do Mcmillam aparecesse na sua porta dizendo estar gravida e ter lido seu diário, o que você faria? – perguntou Amy. Mas ela já sabia a resposta, assim como eu sabia o que eu provavelmente faria. – O que você faria? – pressionou ela.

-Bateria a porta na cara dela, provavelmente enfeitiçaria e diria que eu não tenho nada a ver com a vida dela ou do filho dela e que pouco me importa o que vai acontecer. – respondi sabendo que eu faria exatamente isso caso acontecesse.

-Bingo. – Amy sacudiu a cabeça – Você nunca foi maternal para vim com esse papo de "o bebê não tem culpa de nada", muito pelo contrario, se bem me lembro você adorava maltratar os pirralhos primeiranistas em Hogwarts. – sorrimos com a lembrança. – Essa mulher, a vida dela não significa nada para você, eu digo isso por que não significaria nada para mim se fosse comigo.

-Eu não sou esse monstro sem coração que você esta pitando. – reclamei.

-Eu não estou pintando nada, mas pensa comigo: se você encontrasse a cura para essa doença que ela tem, o que você faria? – indagou ela mais uma vez.

-Provavelmente...

-Você provavelmente destruiria todas as amostras, testes e tudo que tivesse encontrado. – respondeu Amy por mim. – Você não esta ajudando ela por que tem um coração enorm pessoa mais caridosa do mundo, você esta ajudando por que o personagem central para você é o James não é?

-Eu não sei, droga Amy, eu já entendi. Eu já admiti que seria bem mais fácil se ela morresse logo e ela tem convicção que vai morrer. – respondi – É isso que torna tudo mais difícil, ela... ela confia em mim, confia que eu vá cuidar do filho dela. E a única coisa que eu consigo pensar é que quando ela morrer eu poderei me aproximar dele. Como você acha que eu me sinto desejado a morte de uma pessoa que confia tanto em mim?

-Olha Hestia eu não sou contra o que você esta fazendo, mas também não sou a favor e de mais a mais minha opinião não importa. Só que de duas uma: ou você esquece o James e essa historia maluca de vez, ou você vai fazer as coisas bem feitas. Que fazer burrada? Então faz, mas faz bem feito. Ou você diz a essa Olívia que não quer ter mais nada a ver com ela nem o filho dela ou você embarca nessa de cabeça e luta ate o fim, independente das consequências, da morte dela e ate da sua consciência para conquistar o homem que você nunca esqueceu.

-Pensei que você fosse contra toda essa maluquice. – comentei.

-Estupida. – murmurou Amy. – Eu sei que não precisa dizer isso, mas quando você precisar de uns puxões de orelha eu to ai. – ela sorriu.

-Vamos comer alguma coisa. – falei – Eu to morrendo de fome e não tem nada para comer nessa casa.

-Você não me disse o que essas revistas fazem no seu quarto. – ela comentou.

-Olívia quer transformar aquele quarto no quarto do Bebê. – respondi.

-Você é mais louca do que eu pensava. – disse Amy enquanto aparatávamos.

O quarto já estava quase pronto. Toda a mobília compra, algumas roupinhas nas gavetas, livros infantis e ate mesmo uma poltrona Olívia me convenceu a comprar. Depois da conversa com Amy eu passei a encarar tudo com mais disposição. Já que eu ia me enterrar na merda, por que não cavar bem fundo não é mesmo? Olívia mais uma vez estava na minha casa em pleno domingo. Eu já tinha ate mesmo me acostumado com a presença dela aos finais de semana em casa e eu tinha que admitir que estava gostando – um pouco – das compras e da reforma do quarto.

Depois da bronca da Amy eu e Olívia começamos a nos entender melhor, ela me contava coisas da sua vida, pensamentos e medos e aos poucos comecei a confiar nela. Era uma amizade estranha, mórbida e deslocada, mas ainda assim uma amizade. Confesso que eu ate gostava dela, um pouco. Olívia tinha um jeito belo de ver as coisas, sempre enxergando o melhor em tudo, ate na própria morte ela conseguiu fazer enxergar alguma coisa boa.

-Acho que você não tem casa. – ironizei naquela manha quando a vi na minha porta mais uma vez.

-Ora, esse bebê precisa de um quarto. – respondeu ela normalmente.

Era tão estranho também. Eu me sentia mais perto de James quando estava com ela e isso fazia com que eu me empenhasse mais e mais em ajuda-la, afinal como Amy tinha dito se eu ia fazer besteira que fizesse bem feito.

-Ficou lindo! – Olívia admirou o quarto. E eu também tinha que admitir, estava lindo.

-Bom trabalho. – disse sorrindo.

-Bom trabalho em equipe. – corrigiu ela.

A barriga dela estava a ponto de explodir, de ao grande que estava. De acordo com minhas contas o parto seria dali a duas semanas e nós já tínhamos combinado tudo para que eu estivesse presente na hora. Mas eu sabia que imprevistos aconteciam, e se ela sentisse as dores no meio da noite? Ela não podia simplesmente pedir ao James que ligasse para mim, que dizer o que ele pensaria? Que ela estava ficando louca provavelmente.

-Estava pensando em te convidar para um jantar na minha casa onde James vai estar o que acha? - ela perguntou.

-Acho uma ideia estupida. – respondi.

-Ah qual é? – ela insistiu apoiando as costas. – Vocês dois vão ter que reaprender a conviver juntos.

-Reaprender?

-Pelo que bem me lembro do que li no seu diário você e ele eram bem próximos. – ela riu.

-Você não tem ciúmes? – perguntei mudando o rumo da conversa. Isso sempre foi uma coisa que me intrigava.

-Eu ate sentiria, se não fosse estupido da minha parte. – ela respondeu franzindo o cenho – Eu estou deixando em suas mãos a coisa mais importante da minha vida, seria hipócrita da minha parte sentir ciúmes de você e do James quando eu preciso que vocês se deem bem.

-Isso é estranho. – admiti. –Eu não acho que consiga ter o mesmo relacionamento com ele depois disso tudo.

-Eu já lhe disse: eu sei que você faz isso pelo James, eu vou torcer para que vocês se acertem, por que eu preciso disso para meu filho tenha um pai presente e uma mãe presente. – eu comecei a interrompê-la, mas Olívia não permitiu – eu sei que você não quer, mas é isso que eu preciso e é isso que esse bebê precisa. De uma mãe. Eu cresci órfã Hestia, eu sei como é ruim, não quero isso para meu filho.

-Acho que a essa altura não adiantaria dizer que eu não tenho vocação para mãe, adiantaria? – sorri.

Olívia gargalhou.

-Você é em muitos aspectos uma irmã para mim. – ela falou sorrindo e naquele momento eu quase podia dizer a mesma coisa. Quase.

Então ofegou colocando a mão na barriga e olhou para baixo. Das pernas dela escorria um liquido que molhava o chão do quarto.

-A bolsa... – gemeu Olívia. Entrei em pânico a vendo entrar em trabalho de parto na minha frente.

Quantos partos eu já tinha feito? Muitos, muitos mesmo, mas naquele momento me senti despreparada. Chegara a hora...

* * *

**Olá**

** Resolvi dar uma acelerada na fic. Quer dizer, nos meus planos ela teria no máximo uns 15 capítulos e já estamos indo para o vigésimo primeiro, então resolvi acelerar as coisas e aproximar Hestia de James de uma vez. Próximo capítulo tem muitas surpresas. Obrigada a Paula.E.M pela review.**

**Reviews são sempre bem vindas, então se você gostou comente... Ate sexta que vem e bom carnaval a todos!**


	22. Luz

**Capítulo 22 – Luz **

Por um minuto inteiro eu fiquei em pânico, por um minuto eu encarei Olívia sem saber o que fazer, por uma volta completa do relógio eu me mantive inerte e totalmente apavorada.

-Luz... – disse ela me tirando do transe e a adrenalina correu por minhas veias.

-Oh meu Merlin, não vá para a luz. – disse já correndo com ela para fora do apartamento. Eu não podia aparatar com ela naquele estado e por mais leve que ela fosse eu não conseguiria carrega-la e eu não tinha a mira necessária para levita-la com magia, então a única coisa que me restava era apoia-la enquanto corríamos para a rua.

-Não... –ela sorriu – O nome, se for menina... – ela ofegou mais uma vez com a contração.

-Não, não, não desmaie – gemi lutando para não derruba-la – eu não consigo te carregar. Vamos Olívia me ajude...

-O nome... – ela falou mais uma vez.

-Ok, entendi Luz, tanto faz – o nome não me importava de verdade.

-Não Luz, mas o significado...

-Ok, tudo bem, mas agora me ajude a te levar ao St. Mungus. – começamos a andar e vários trouxas ofereceram ajuda ao ver o estado de Olívia. Por sorte minha casa era perto da entrada trouxa do hospital e em minutos nos estávamos passando por ela.

-Hestia o que é isso? – perguntou Lizzie da recepção quando me enxergou.

-Chame o curandeiro de plantão, rápido! – gritei levando ela para a primeira sala que vi desocupada no térreo.

-Nós não fazemos esse tipo de cirurgia você sabe disso. – respondeu Lizzie ainda parada.

-Mexa-se Lizzie – apontei minha varinha para ela depois de deitar Olívia na cama – Ou você faz o que eu mandei agora ou eu vou passar o resto da vida em Azkaban.

Lizzie me olhou como se eu fosse louca e saiu correndo chamando os curandeiros de plantão. Ajeitei Olívia colocando nela a roupa do St. Mungus e arrumando o máximo que eu podia a sala. Lizzie chegou minutos depois acompanhada por Clay Jensen e um estagiário; Clay estava coordenando o hospital naquele dia e era o único capacitado a me ajudar, o estagiário que se não me engano se chamava Harry Sweet, ficou como ajuda extra.

-Avise os Potter´s que Olívia Russel esta em trabalho de parto. – falei antes de fechar a porta deixando Lizzie para fora. Clay nem mesmo me perguntou o que estava acontecendo, fazendo apenas o seu trabalho.

-Por que você precisa de minha ajuda em um parto? – ele perguntou depois de dar a Olívia a poção anestesiante.

Não respondi. Olívia apertava minha mão e eu encarava um ponto qualquer da parede do quarto. Eu controlava minha respiração pensando no que eu iria fazer dali em diante, eu não estava preparada, eu pensava que estava, mas não estava. Eu queria mais tempo, mas o tempo corria contra mim. Finalmente olhei para Olívia que ainda estava consciente, mas parecia estar com dor. Ela captou meu olhar e fitou meu rosto.

-Brian... – ela sussurrou tão baixo que tive certeza que Clay não escutou – Brian James e... – ela fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior contendo um grito. – Helena... – dessa vez seu grito saiu alto e doloroso.

Nem todos os meus 25 anos de vida me prepararam para aquele parto. Eu ainda segurava a mão de Olívia quando Clay gritou para mim que ela estava tendo uma parada cardíaca com hemorragia severa, o quadro clinico dela decaia de uma forma tão rápida que para salva-la era preciso agir imediatamente. A mão dela que apertava a minha afrouxou, mas não caiu por que eu a apertava como se si eu soltasse eu perderia, e eu nem sabia o que eu temia perder.

-Hestia eu preciso de sua ajuda. – gritou Clay – Vamos salva-la. – Clay olhou para mim em busca de apoio, mas eu permaneci imóvel.

Vendo que eu não ajudaria em nada Clay chamou pelo estagiário gritando incoerente que eles iriam conseguir salva-la se tirassem o bebê a tempo. Mas o tempo estava contra mim, não havia tempo.

-Oh meu Merlin algo se rompeu dentro dela! – Sweet murmurou em pânico. O fígado! Eram os sintomas que consegui evitar ate o bebê ficar completamente desenvolvido, com os remédios que eu dava para ela tomar, o que só adiava os sintomas, mas não curava a doença.

-Hestia eu preciso de você. – falou Clay mais uma vez – Eu não posso corta-la ou não vamos conseguir conter a hemorragia, preciso que você a imobilize ate que eu consiga controlar a parada e a hemorragia.

Ele queria manter o bebê dentro dela ate que fosse seguro para Olívia, ate que ele conseguisse controlar a hemorragia, mas a bolsa já tinha estourado, o bebê estava ficando sem oxigênio. Ele morreria se não nascesse logo. Fora para isso que Olívia pedira minha ajuda, era esse o ponto crucial da historia. Essa era minha deixa para salvar o bebê... e matar Olívia. Soltei a mão dela pegando minha varinha quando Clay não estava olhando, ele continuava muito ocupado tentando fazer o coração dela voltar a bater. Respirei fundo e segurando a varinha com todas as minhas forças murmurei o feitiço.

-Imperio. – falei apontando a varinha para Clay e em seguida para Sweet. Senti algo muito parecido com prazer ir da minha varinha, percorrer meu braço e depois se alastrar por meu corpo. Esse era o poder de uma Maldição Imperdoável. – Salvem o bebê. – disse claramente a os dois curandeiros que me olhavam atordoados. Ambos recomeçaram a trabalhar no parto, mas dessa vez com outro objetivo. Em vez de estar empenhado em salvar a mãe, eles agora salvavam o filho.

Olívia já não estava mais viva, percebi enquanto Clay cortava ela e o sangue jorrava livre. Ela se fora. Seus olhos vidrados estavam abertos encarando o teto e com delicadeza fechei seus olhos com a mão livre. Fechei os meus junto, controlando as lagrimas e a dor da perda; naquele segundo eu entendi o que eu temia tanto perder. Temia perder ela, por que, não sei como, eu começara a gostar dela de verdade, talvez ate a ama-la como uma irmã.

O choro alto e exigente que veio do bebê assim que ele saiu de dentro da mãe me tirou do transe e eu o peguei das mãos de Clay. Olhei para seu rostinho ensanguentado e ainda assim belo e notei que era uma menina. Uma menininha. A Luz da Olívia... minha Helena. Seus olhos grandes olhos redondos eram de um castanho tão escuto que a pupila era invisível, seus ralos cabelinhos tinham uma cor escura, tão escura quanto seus olhos. Ela ainda chorava e percebi que ela não pararia, por não tinha uma mãe para amamenta-la. A apertei contra mim, ninando a e só então me lembrei dos homens que eu enfeitiçara a poucos minutos.

Apoiei ela em um braço e pegando a varinha desfiz o feitiço.

-Hestia o que você fez? – murmurou Clay em pânico. Olhei para ele que me encarava incrédulo, mas logo em seguida ele pegou a própria varinha e apontou para Sweet.

-O que você esta fazendo? – perguntei.

-Tentando te livrar de Azkaban – respondeu Jensen realizando um feitiço mudo. – Alterei a memoria dele. – Vi com espanto ele meio minuto depois vir ate mim pegando a bebê e anotando as informações necessárias.

-Clay o que aconteceu? – perguntei.

-Você estava tentando salvar a criança. – respondeu ele me deixando perdida. – você não estava em condição de fazer o parto e eu não ia salvar a bebê, você usou Imperio para que eu o salvasse. Essa é a historia entendeu?

Minha boca se abriu em choque, mas fiquei calada e apena assenti.

-Aonde vamos coloca-la? – perguntou ele depois que anotou todas as informações – Aqui não tem nenhuma sala para um recém-nascido ficar.

-Deixe a em uma sala limpa enquanto eu aviso a família. – respondi.

Peguei Helena mais uma vez nos braços e a sacudi por um momento. Ela estava mais calma e já não chorava mais, adormeceu instantes depois. Entreguei ela a Clay e olhei uma ultima vez para Olívia.

-Pode deixar que eu arrumo Sweet. – disse a ele que já estava arrumando a sala e cobrindo Olívia.

Cheguei perto dela depois de arrumar toda a sala e segurei novamente a mão dela na minha. Já estava fria.

-Eu prometo que vou cuidar dela, - murmurei – ela é linda, mas não se parece com você – sorri – eu vou cuidar dela, eu vou conseguir. – Fechei os solhos por um momento e quando os abri de novo tinha uma determinação desconhecida em mim – Sua Luz vai ter uma mãe, eu prometo. – apertei a mão dela mais uma vez e então cobri seu corpo.

Sai da sala em direção a recepção com passos lentos, como se eu tivesse envelhecido 50 anos nos minutos que fiquei naquela sala. Cheguei a recepção e encontrei toda a família Potter e vários Weasley´s esperando impacientes. Todos me olhavam conforme eu me aproximava e só quando já estava chegando me lembrei que não tinha limpado o sangue que estava na minha roupa.

-Como ela esta? – perguntou James me interceptando. – Como esta a Olívia? E o meu filho? – abri a boca, mas ainda não estava pronta para falar – Hestia fala. – exigiu James.

-É uma menina, – disse – é saudável, esta muito bem. – o suspiro de alivia foi geral. James sorriu aliviado.

-E quanto a Olívia? Eu posso vê-la? – ele perguntou.

-Foi um parto complicado – comecei e vi a expressão de James se tornar seria – Olívia teve hemorragia muito severa e uma parada cardíaca. – respirei fundo – Infelizmente nos não conseguimos salva-la.

James me olhava em choque e eu escutei os lamentos da família dele. Eu o olhei sentindo meu autocontrole ceder, eu queria poder ter meu luto também.

-O que você quer dizer? – perguntou James segurando meu braço.

-Eu sinto muito James – respondi. Segundos depois eu estava nos braços dele, sem saber como, o confortando, o que era bem difícil dado o tamanho dele. Ele soluçava e eu apenas tentava conforta-lo.

Eu me separei dele e o deixei cercado peça família, Rose que estava junto com a família chegou perto de mim. Eu tinha me sentado em um banco destinado aos pacientes, exausta e querendo ter um tempo para mim mesma, para processar o que eu tinha feito. Eu não só tinha matado Olívia, como tinha usado uma Maldição Imperdoável em dois bruxos.

-Como foi? – perguntou Rose sentando ao meu lado.

-Horrível. – confessei – A pior experiência da minha vida.

-Hestia por que vocês não conseguiram salva-la? – perguntou Rose e eu soube a que ela se referia. Uma parada cardíaca? Fácil de lidar com magia. Uma hemorragia? Fácil de conter. Se o quadro dela fosse normal nos salvaríamos mãe e filho facilmente.

-Eu... – o que eu poderia falar a ela? - O quadro dela se complicou. – falei – Nem eu nem Clay conseguimos fazer nada.

-Você e Clay estavam na sala e não conseguiram salva-la? – perguntou Rose incrédula.

-Hestia Sammer. – chamou uma voz desconhecida, antes que eu abrisse a boca para responder a Rose.

Levantei-me do assento virando para a direção da voz. Um homem pequeno com uniforme do Ministério da Magia me encarava com certo receio.

-Sou eu. – respondi apesar dele já saber.

-Você... – ele pigarreou e olhando uma vez para o pai de James voltou-se para mim e falou: - Você esta presa por usar uma Maldição Imperdoável na tarde de hoje. Por favor, me acompanhe...

* * *

**Olá crianças, como foi o Carnaval? Espero que tenham se divertido bastante...**

**Bem, as coisas se complicam para nossa Hestia, o que será que ela vai fazer? Não deixem de comentar, abraços e ate sexta que vem...**


	23. Interrogatório

**Capítulo 23 – Interrogatório **

Eu olhava minhas mãos pensando em quão irônico era isso. Um pouco mais cedo eu estava pedindo a Merlin por um momento sozinha onde pudesse pensar no que tinha feito e agora eu tinha esse momento para pensar nas minhas ações. Estava isolada em uma sala do Ministério da Magia aguardando julgamento. Sorri sem humor algum. O homem que me "prendeu" no hospital era William Colleman e trabalhava na sessão de Regulação do Uso de Magias Negras, uma sessão nova, criada por Harry Potter depois de ter assumido a chefia da sessão de Aurores. Tão nova que quase ninguém sabia de sua existência, e eu certamente não era uma das pessoas que sabia.

Colleman estava acompanhado por dois aurores que me imobilizaram assim que ele terminou de dizer, como se eu fosse jogar uma Maldição na Morte nele a qualquer minuto. Não houve tempo para dizer nada, nem para me defender ou assumir a culpa. Todos que estavam na sala de espera do hospital pararam me olhando, mas eu encarava apenas um rosto. James me olhava confuso, mas a confusão logo se transformou em raiva quando ele assimilou o que estava acontecendo. Ele me olhou com raiva, ele e todos que estavam perto o suficiente para ouvir o que Colleman tinha dito. Por sorte minha apenas a família dele estava mais próximo, acho que as outras pessoas do St. Mungus nem notaram que uma curandeira estava sendo presa por executar uma Imperdoável.

O Srº. Potter começou a interrogar Colleman e eu permaneci em choque, paralisada. Poucos minutos depois os dois aurores que me seguravam aparataram comigo e me deixei levar, o que mais eu podia fazer? Eles me deixaram em uma sala e saíram, ficando os dois na porta como se eu fosse uma louca, ou pior ainda uma Comensal da Morte. A primeira pessoa que veio me interrogar, minutos depois de eu ter chegado foi o próprio senhor Potter.

-Você é Hestia Sammer? – começou ele. Era engraçado que eu tivesse sido amiga de James por vários anos, mas nunca tivesse falado com os pais dele, não mais do que alguns cumprimentos educados.

-Sim. – respondi o analisando. James parecia com ele, não tanto quanto o irmão, mas olhar para o Srº Potter me lembrava dele.

-Você usou uma Maldição Imperdoável na tarde de hoje? – ele perguntou muito profissional.

-Sim. – confirmei.

-Por que você usou? – ele perguntou.

Essa era a pergunta que eu não poderia responder, ainda mais para ele, o pai de James. O que eu podia falar? Como eu podia contar a ele todo o acordo absurdo entre mim e Olívia quando nem eu mesma conseguia acreditar no que tinha feito? Não era uma pergunta que teria uma resposta. Permaneci calada.

-Eu perguntei por que você usou? – ele repetiu.

Dei de ombros. Que atitude mais estupida! Tão estupida quanto essa situação que eu estava metida.

-Muito bem, vamos marcar seu julgamento o mais rápido possível, enquanto isso você fica sobre custodia do Ministério. – ele saiu.

Suspirei me afundando na cadeira. "Era isso que você tinha em mente Olívia Russel?" perguntei mentalmente a ela. "Belo trabalho! Sua filha terá uma ótima mãe se depender de você não é mesmo _Liv_?" bufei.

As horas passavam lentamente e todas as posições que eu ficava começaram a ficar desconfortáveis, me levantei e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro. A única coisa que eu queria era que tudo isso acabasse de uma vez, mesmo que eu tivesse que passar o resto da vida em Azkaban, qualquer coisa seria melhor do que ficar aqui no escuro. Pelo que sabia, eu já podia ser capa do Profeta Diário, com a legenda que dizia " Jovem Comensal da Morte presa por matar dois bruxos!" o Profeta não era famoso pela verdade nas noticias.

Eu estava concentrada pensando em o que iria dizer no julgamento quando a porta se abriu mais uma vez, não sei quem eu esperava, mas com toda a certeza não era quem entrou na sala com cara de poucos amigos.

-O que diabo você fez dessa vez? – perguntou Ian me encarando.

-Usei uma Maldição Imperdoável. – respondi.

-Que merda – bufou Ian – eu sabia que isso ia acontecer com você ou com a Amy, com o temperamento que vocês têm... – Ian sacudiu a cabeça – Quem você matou?

-Não seja idiota – ri sem humor nenhum mais uma vez – Não matei ninguém, usei Imperio.

-Imperio!? – Ian riu. – Usou em quem?

-Dois curandeiros do St. Mungus, mas e ai? – me sentei novamente – Como estão as fofocas lá fora?

-Pouca gente sabe. – respondeu Ian me surpreendendo. – Parece que o Potter não quer mídia nesse caso o que me lembra: O que ele tem haver com isso?

-Usei Imperio para matar a nora dele. – respondi sinceramente.

-O que? – Ian engasgou – Ficou maluca Hestia? Perdeu completamente a noção? Por que você fez isso?

-Longa historia. – passei a mão em meus cabelos nem um pouco disposta a contar o porquê eu tinha feito aquilo.

-Eu tenho tempo. – respondeu ele se sentando na outra cadeira.

-Ian, não vai rolar deu me abrir para você e contar essa historia.

-Você sabe que eu posso te ajudar não é? – disse ele. Sacudi a cabeça negando.

-A não ter uma passagem só de ida para Azkaban? – zombei – Não, obrigada.

-Tudo bem, a vida é sua faça o que bem quiser com ela. – Ian bufou de novo. – Você é tão cabeça dura as vezes, é pior que um hipogrífo.

-Vou levar isso como um elogio. – respondi sorrindo.

-Não é um elogio. – Ian se levantou e me abraçou. – É serio Hestia, por que você fez isso?

-Tchau Ian. – falei me separando dele.

Ian saiu e eu fiquei mais uma vez sozinha, mas dessa vez minha espera não foi tão longa. Em pouco tempo recebi outra visita, dessa vez de Rose. Ela parecia disposta a arrancar de mim a verdade de uma forma ou de outra.

-Hestia. – cumprimentou ela assim que entrou na sala.

-Oi. – respondi.

-O que esta acontecendo? – ela perguntou indo direto ao assunto.

-Isso que você esta vendo. – respondi.

-Errado. – ela sentou na cadeira que há poucos minutos era ocupada por Ian, colocando a bolsa em cima da mesa. Eu conhecia aquela bolsa! – Trouxe comida para você. – ela respondeu ao meu olhar. – Hestia por Merlin! Eu te conheço, você não seria capaz de matar alguém.

-Talvez você não me conheça tão bem quanto pensa. – respondi. Rose tirou da bolsa uma garrafa, dois copos e um bolo.

-Por favor, me conta a verdade. – pediu ela enchendo os dois copos com o que reconheci ser suco de abobora. Bebi avida de sede, não sabia que estava tão seca, mas ficar aqui por horas teve seus efeitos. – Qual o seu nome completo? – perguntou ela.

-Hestia Janet Sammer. – A olhei como se ela fosse maluca, mas tive que responder, foi impulsivo. Depois me toquei do que estava acontecendo. – Você não fez isso!? Sua desgraçada como você teve coragem de colocar Veritaserum no suco?

-Desculpa. – procurei minha varinha, mas me lembrei que ela tinha sido confiscada pelos aurores. – Eu precisei fazer isso. Agora... Você usou Imperio no Clay?

-Sim. – me vi falando.

-Por quê? – ela perguntou olhando em direção à porta.

-Para salvar a bebê. – falei – Para... – gritei – Para com isso.

-Por que você quis salva-la? – ela perguntou. Eu mordi o lábio inferior, estava decidida a não falar nada, mas não consegui me controlar.

-Por que Olívia me pediu. – soltei – Chega Rose, para com isso.

-Como? – ela me olhou confusa.

-Olívia pediu para que eu salvasse a menina. – respondi mais uma vez contra a minha vontade.

-Por que ela pediu?

-Não... – gemi, fechando a boca.

-Por que Olívia pediu a você para salvar a menina?

-Por que ela sabia que ia morrer. – coloquei a mão na boca mesmo sabendo que não adiantava, eu iria responder a tudo que Rose perguntasse ate que o efeito passasse.

-O que você quer dizer? – ela indagou olhando novamente para a porta.

-Ela tinha uma doença chamada Síndrome de Hellps – tentei fechar a boca, mas mais uma vez não consegui.

-Por que ela procurou você? – ela estava chegando perto, mais um pouco e eu iria terminar de me humilhar.

-Ela sabia que iriam força-la a fazer um aborto se ela contasse a alguém, então ela me procurou.

-Mas por que você? – ela insistiu.

Coloquei a mão novamente na boca e mordi o lábio inferior com a maior força que pude, era melhor Rose torcer para que eu fosse presa, caso contrario eu a mataria.

-Hestia por que ela procurou você?

-Por que ela leu meu diário. – falei, mas minha voz saiu estranha abafada pela minha mão, Rose fez a pergunta de novo – Ela leu meu diário. – respondi derrotada.

Eu tinha cortado meu lábio, e estava sentindo gosto de sangue na boca.

-O que ela viu nesse diário e por que você a ajudou? – ela perguntou e eu gemi.

-Rose, por favor – falei entredentes – não me obrigue.

- O que ela viu nesse diário e por que você a ajudou? – repetiu ela.

Consegui manter a boca fechada apesar do impulso que eu tinha de contar tudo, eu sabia que não ia conseguir ficar calada, mas protelei o máximo que pude. Seri tão humilhante admitir para quem quer que fosse o motivo de eu ter ajudado Olívia!

-O que ela viu nesse diário? – perguntou Rose lentamente. Eu não tinha escapatória.

-O que eu escrevi. – encontrei uma saída no desespero, eu não menti, mas evitei a pergunta.

-Tudo bem, - Rose levantou ficando da minha altura, e eu nem tinha percebido que tinha levantado – Por que você a ajudou?

-Por que eu ainda amo o James. – sussurrei sentindo minhas forças acabarem.

-Hestia... – sussurrou Rose compassiva, mas não pude ouvir o que ela falou. Atrás de mim, outra voz me surpreendeu. Eu quis morrer, ser torturada, qualquer coisa teria sido melhor do que ter passado pelos minutos seguintes.

-Por que você a ajudou? – gritou James surgindo de trás da porta completamente transtornado.

-Por que eu te amo. – gritei de volta contra minha vontade.

Eu e James ficamos nos encarando pelo que pareceu horas, mas acho que não passou de alguns poucos segundos, eu queria sumir, tamanha era vergonha que eu sentia. Era tão humilhante você não poder controlar o que fala, não poder mentir, esconder ou apenas calar a droga da boca. Mas eu não tinha nenhuma dessas opções, não com o efeito da Veritaserum no meu organismo.

-O que você disse? – perguntou James me olhando aturdiu.

-Ah droga parem com isso! – gemi sentindo de novo a ansiedade de falar tudo, falar a verdade em cada frase.

-Rose sai daqui. – falou James virando para a prima. – Sai Rose. – repetiu ele depois de ver que ela não tinha se movido um centímetro.

Fiquei olhando ela sair, sem encarar James. Eu queria poder sair também, apenas para não ter que conversar com ele sob efeito de uma poção da verdade.

-O que você quis dizer quando falou que Olívia pediu ajuda a você? – perguntou ele voltando-se para mim. Eu sentei novamente e o encarei.

-Quis dizer que ela me procurou com meu diário nas mãos dizendo que tinha lido tudo e que precisava da minha ajuda para salvar a criança e que iria morrer. – respondi.

-Por que ela procurou você? – ele sentou também de frente para mim.

- Por que eu sou curandeira. – respondi como se fosse obvio – Por que ela leu meu diário. Nunca entendi de verdade por que ela me procurou.

-Que doença ela tinha? - ele me fuzilou com o olhar – Por que ela não me contou?

-Chama Síndrome de Hellps , mata a mãe se não for diagnosticada no começo. Se o tratamento for feito corretamente a mãe não corre risco nenhum de vida.

-Então por que ela esta morta? – rosnou ele.

-Por que o tratamento consiste em interromper a gravides seja lá qual for o estagio e Olívia não queria isso. Ela não te contou por que sabia que você a obrigaria a fazer o aborto.

-Eu podia ter ficado do lado dela... – ele murmurou tão baixo que duvidei que quisesse que eu escutasse. – Por que você a ajudou?

-Eu já disse. – respondi pela milésima vez.

Ele calou perdido em pensamentos da mesma forma que eu estava perdida nos meus. Senti o efeito da poção passar aos poucos quando a ânsia de responder a qualquer coisa que me perguntassem começava a passar, pelo menos uma boa noticia no meio do caos que estava minha vida.

-Esse diário que você fala é...?

-Aquele que você me deu, sim é ele. – respondi sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

-O que você escreveu nele? – ele perguntou e eu estranhei a pergunta.

-Acha mesmo que eu vou te falar? – era tão bom ter o controle do que dizer outra vez.

-O efeito passou não é mesmo? – ele se levantou.

-Ao que parece sim.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e eu encarava o rosto dele, deslumbrada que ainda estivesse do mesmo jeito de anos atrás, mesmo contorcido pela dor, mesmo me olhando com raiva, ele ainda era lindo. Não importava a situação em que eu me encontrava, nem perto de ser presa e implorando por um momento de luto só meu, ainda assim eu iria olhar para ele e sentir meu estomago afundar.

-Vou conversar com meu pai a respeito de tudo que você falou, mesmo contra vontade, se você tiver sorte não vai passar o resto da vida em Azkaban. – ele disse se virando para ir embora – Ah, só mais uma coisa... – ele virou para mim de novo, novamente com um ódio desconhecido em seus olhos – Fique longe da minha filha.

-Helena... – sussurrei em choque – O nome dela é Helena.

* * *

**Olá amores!**

**Bem, eu sei que atrasei, mas não consegui evitar... de qualquer forma ai esta o capitulo, o que vocês acharam? Confesso que estou completamente perdida nessa reaproximação de James e Hestia, ainda mais com uma criança no meio... kkk... Espero que tenham gostado, como sempre, comentários, criticas e elogios são bem vindos. **

**Ah... e obrigada a Maria Marauders Fernandes pela sua review, seus comentários sempre me deixam feliz!**

**Ate o próximo capitulo, beijokas... **


	24. Cara a cara

**Capítulo 24 – Cara a cara**

Eu não fui presa.

Fui julgada, mas não pela corte completa. Apenas meia dúzia de bruxos estava lá e eu fui inocentada graças ao depoimento de Rose Weasley Malfoy e Clay Jensen. James estava no julgamento, mas não me olhou uma vez sequer. Ele se manteve firme e serio durante todo o julgamento, nenhuma vez olhou para mim, nenhuma vez falou nada e foi embora assim que o Srº Potter deu a sentença. "Inocentada de todas as acusações".

Fui para casa e no dia seguinte quando peguei o Profeta Diário fiquei realmente surpresa de ver que não tinha nenhuma única nota sobre o acontecido, absolutamente nada além de uma pequena nota dizendo sobre o nascimento de mais uma Potter, mas na tinha nada sobre a morte de Olívia, nem meu julgamento. Abri meu armário à procura de alguma coisa para comer e me surpreendi ao ver que estava cheio. Peguei os ingredientes para um pastelão de rins e o livro de receitas e fiz – ou tentei fazer – com a maior calma que consegui.

Eu tinha acabado de chegar do enterro de Olívia e estava tentado achar energia para alguma coisa. A única coisa que eu queria era dormir e de preferencia nunca mais acordar, mas eu tinha assuntos mais importantes para pensar. Fiquei toda a cerimonia a distancia e ninguém me viu, somente depois que todos tinham ido embora foi que eu me aproximei do tumulo dela.

"Olívia Susan Russel, Amiga sincera, Namorada Amável, Mãe Corajosa... Sempre em nossos corações."

Coloquei uma coroa de flores e respirei fundo para controlar a vontade de chorar que me esmagava. Sentei no tumulo e desabei... chorei tudo que estava entalado em mim desde que a tinha matado. Chorei por horas a fio, parecia que eu nunca conseguiria para de chorar, que as lagrimas nunca parariam de cair. Eu já estava soluçando, mas a dor ainda não tinha passado. Somente depois de um bom tempo consegui me controlar o suficiente para levantar.

-O que eu faço agora? – perguntei mesmo sabendo que não obteria resposta.

Sacudi a cabeça e com as lagrimas já secas em meu rosto aparatei de lá. Cheguei em meu apartamento e lá estava eu fazendo um pastelão de rins tentando coloca a cabeça em ordem. James tinha me proibido de ver Helena, mas isso não era algo que eu pudesse aceitar. Talvez aceitasse se não tivesse visto seus olhos, não tivesse escutado seu choro, mas já era tarde demais, eu precisava vê-la, nem que fosse apenas para ter certeza de que ela estava bem. Uma única vez, mas eu precisava vê-la.

Terminei o pastelão e comi, não estava ruim. Depois fui para o quarto que eu e Olívia tínhamos arrumado e fiquei um bom tempo lá, tão alegre e ao mesmo tempo tão triste. Eu soube ao olhar aquele cômodo que veria Helena de uma forma ou de outra, mesmo com a proibição de James eu daria um jeito. Sai de lá e fui para meu quarto, tomei um banho e cai na cama exausta, adormeci quase instantaneamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cheguei ao hospital e sem nem mesmo café da manha parti para a correria de sempre, eu tinha ficado dois dias fora e parecia que os pacientes tinham duplicado nesse meio tempo. Eu tinha um único proposito, falar com Rose, mas não consegui um único minuto livre ate o almoço e mesmo assim não consegui vê-la.

-Oi. – cumprimentou Clay sentando na cadeira a minha frente com um prato de comida transbordando.

-Oi.

-Como vai? – perguntou ele receoso.

-O que você quer saber? – arqueei uma sobrancelha e o encarei.

-Você vai me contar por que me enfeitiçou? – ele começou a comer me olhando intrigado.

-Não. – respondi bebendo meu suco de abobora – Mais alguma coisa?

-Não acha que eu mereço saber? – ele sorriu.

-Não.

-Então não acha que eu vou sair no prejuízo? – ele me olhou serio, todo o humor desaparecido.

-O que você quer dizer? – perguntei em duvida.

-Que tal nos fazermos da seguinte forma: você aceita meu convite para sair e eu esqueço que você usou uma Maldição Imperdoável em mim? – ele sorriu de novo. Eu estava começando a achar que ele era bipolar.

-E se eu não aceitar?

-Vai magoar meu coração. – ele tomou um gole do próprio suco.

-Eu não me importo com seu coração. – respondi.

-Mas eu me importo, ah vamos Hestia, saia comigo e ficamos quites – ele pediu com um olhar pidão que só ele sabia fazer.

-Eu não estou com animo para sair. –me esquivei.

-Mais um motivo para você aceitar, - ele pegou minha mão por cima da mesa – se distrair.

-Se você soltar a minha mão agora eu posso ate pensar. – disse fuzilando ele com o olhar.

-Tudo bem – ele soltou minha mão – Pense com carinho.

Me levantei e sai, indo mais uma vez fazer rondas. Rose parecia estar usando capa de invisibilidade, eu não a achava em lugar nenhum, apesar de saber que ela estava no St. Mungus. Somente perto da hora de ir embora eu a encontrei no almoxarifado, quase sai dando pulinhos de alegria, ok, nem tanto, mas fiquei aliviada em acha-la.

-Ate que enfim te encontrei. – disse.

-Hestia, eu também queria falar com você. – ela sorriu para mim.

-Onde você se enfiou o dia todo? – reclamei.

-Eu to no grupo do Clay essa semana, estava fazendo ronda no lado leste. – ela explicou.

-Eu preciso da sua ajuda Rose. – admiti me encostando numa prateleira cheia de poções.

-Ajuda? – repetiu ela surpresa – Ajuda em que?

-Preciso ver Helena. – respondi.

Rose parou de guardas as poções na prateleira e me encarou como se estivesse vendo o próprio Voldemort em pessoa. O que ela estava pensando eu não sabia dizer, mas pouco me importava de fato, a única coisa que realmente me importava naquele momento era convencê-la a me ajudar a ver Helena, o resto eu podia resolver mais tarde.

-Como é? – perguntou ela ainda em choque, com um aceno na varinha todas as poções foram aos seus lugares.

-Eu quero vê-la, - comecei – sei que James não vai permitir, mas não me importo, eu quero ver Helena nem que seja só alguns minutos. E eu preciso que você me ajude.

-Ajudar você? – ela se virou para mim – Hestia, James jamais vai permitir que você se aproxime dela. Ele deixou isso bem claro já.

-Então ele não precisa ficar sabendo. – respondi, eu já estava preparada para isso, já sabia que James não ia deixar – Escondido dele, eu vejo ela um minuto e depois vou embora.

-O que você quer que eu faça? – era uma pergunta retorica.

-Olha Rose... – respirei fundo colocando os pensamentos em ordem – eu nunca te pedi nada, nem pediria se eu soubesse de uma forma de fazer isso sozinha. Mas eu não vou conseguir ver Helena sem a sua ajuda... por favor – pedi a ela.

A expressão dela foi mais incrédula ainda do que quando eu tinha pedido sua ajuda e eu soube o motivo: eu havia pedido por favor. Isso não era uma coisa normal minha, pedir ajuda e mais ainda, pedir por favor, mas situações desesperadas, pedem medidas desesperadas.

-Eu acho... – ela suspirou, parecia estar prendendo a respiração – acho que posso conversar com tia Ginny, talvez se eu conseguir convencê-la a deixar você ver Helena ela possa ajudar.

-Pode ser, - respondi. – eu preciso muito ver a menina.

-Por quê? – Rose perguntou me olhando intrigada.

-Eu não sei. – respondi sinceramente. – você sabe que eu prometi a Olívia que cuidaria dela, mas agora isso parece ser mais que uma simples obrigação, e quase como... – parei pesando em como colocar isso em palavras, como eu podia explicar de modo que ela entendesse que quando peguei Helena nos braços algo mudou dentro de mim, era o sentimento mais forte que eu já tinha sentindo em toda a minha vida – eu não sei explicar – admiti com um suspiro – eu preciso ver Helena.

-Eu vou ajudar você. – respondeu Rose sorrindo minimamente.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Foi exatamente três dias o tempo que levou ate Rose me trazer uma resposta. Três longos dias onde eu pensava em todas as forma possível de ver Helena escondida de James. Três dias em que em um deles aceitei sair com Clay Jensen. Três dias em que quase enlouqueci...

-Tia Ginny aceitou ver você. – disse Rose assim que me viu.

-Serio? – perguntei.

-Serio, ela disse que hoje o James vai chegar mais tarde, ele esta treinando e então ela quer que você va a casa dela as cinco em ponto. – Rose terminou sorrindo.

-Eu estarei lá. – respondi confiante. Era engraçado, por que não me sentia nem um pouco confiante com a perspectiva de ficar cara a cara com Ginny Potter, muito pelo contrario, a ideia fazia meu estomago embrulhar, mas mesmo assim confirmei, eu não fraquejaria.

Cinco horas chegou rápido. Muito rápido, e exatamente na hora eu estava em frente à casa dos Potter´s me perguntando qual era o meu problema, por que eu não podia apenas cuidar da minha vida? Respirando fundo varias vezes seguidas, bati na porta. A Srª Potter abriu a porta me encarando inquisitivamente e mais uma vez tive vontade de fugir, aquilo não era da minha conta afinal.

-Entre Hestia. – pediu a mulher ruiva e muito bonita me dando passagem, quase sai correndo de lá.

Entrei na casa me sentindo completamente louca por estar naquela lá.

-Srª Potter – cumprimentei, minhas mãos suando. O que havia de errado comigo?

Dai eu me lembrei que eu estava na casa _dele_. Tinha o cheiro dele, muito suave, mas tinha, estava lá. E as fotografias, os troféus de quadribol como nome dele, era a casa dele e independente de qual fosse minha missão naquela casa isso não me passava despercebido.

-Muito bem Hestia, - começou ela – eu vou direto ao ponto, por que esse é um assunto que esta me intrigando muito. Por que você quer ver a minha neta? – eu abri a boca para responder, mas ela me interrompeu levantando levemente o indicador – Eu sei sobre seu envolvimento com James anos atrás, sei o que você fez no parto, sei o que Olívia te pediu e sei por que você aceitou, então eu sugiro que você não minta para mim. E a sua única chance de ver minha neta, se for isso mesmo que a trouxe aqui.

-Eu entrei nessa historia por causa de James, por que apesar de todos esses anos meu envolvimento com ele mexeu muito comigo, foi por isso que aceitei o pedido de Olívia e ate alguns dias atrás esse era o único motivo – parei um momento – Eu fiz o parto dela, eu matei a Olívia e quando eu peguei Helena nos braços, quando escutei seu choro eu me dei conta de que já era tarde demais para voltar atrás – eu parei de novo – eu não vou negar que James ainda mexe comigo, mas não é por causa dele que eu estou aqui. – e como para confirmar o que eu falava, escutei um choro no andar de cima, parecia chamar por mim – Eu posso ainda amar o James Srª Potter, mas quando eu peguei Helena nos braços não foi a filha do James que eu vi, - surpreendentemente me vi respirando fundo para não sucumbir as lagrimas – eu vi a filha de... A filha de uma amiga que eu tinha matado, vi um bebê desamparado, e eu percebi que mesmos e eu não tivesse prometido a Olívia que cuidaria dela, mesmo assim eu ainda teria vindo aqui pedir a senhora que me deixe vê-la. Que me permita pelo menos uma vez, estar com ela.

-Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. – disse ela sem se perturbar com o choro.

-Eu quero ver Helena por eu a amo. – respondi, de repente desesperada para tê-la em meus braços e acalmar o choro dela – Eu amo uma menina que não é minha, que não nasceu de mim, mas que eu sinto com se tivesse. Eu sei que James não quer que eu me aproxime dela, mas eu apenas quero... vê-la. Por favor, senhora Potter. – pedi.

-Você esta aqui para ver o James. – não era uma pergunta e aquilo me desesperou mais ainda, o choro no segundo andar aumentou.

-Não – eu meio que gritei, meio que gemi – eu não me importo de não ver James, eu não quero vê-lo, o que eu sinto pelo James não pode nem se comparar ao que eu sinto pela menina.

-Você ama meu filho? – ela perguntou calmamente.

-Amo. – respondi, que sentido tinha mentir afinal.

-É por isso que você esta aqui, por causa dele, não por causa da minha neta. – ela ainda mantinha a calma, eu por outro lado estava completamente desesperada, quase as lagrimas, percebi com raiva.

-Eu...

-Vá embora. – ela falou apontando para a saída. Perdi o folego.

-Por favor. – pedi. O chora dela ainda mais alto, como se tivesse aumentado o volume do radio.

-Saia. – a voz dela era inflexível.

-Srª Potter... – tentei. Ela sacou a varinha.

-Saia da minha casa. Não procure mais minha neta e faça o favor de se manter afastada do meu filho. – a situação tinha saído completamente do meu controle, entrei em pânico.

-Eu nunca mais procuro o James – como e eu vivesse procurando por ele – nunca mais falo com ele, nem sequer olho para ele, apenas me deixe ver Helena.

-Não. – ela respondeu apontando a varinha diretamente para mim. – Saia agora.

-Não – grunhi – não sem vê-la.

-Eu não vou hesitar em te expulsar daqui menina, saia da minha casa. – a voz dela se alterou pela primeira vez, mas o choro de Helena se sobrepunha a nossas vozes.

Não sei o que me deu, mas no instante seguinte eu estava correndo escada acima à procura do local aonde vinha o choro.

-Ah não vai não. – escutei a voz da Srª Potter dizer e quase instantaneamente peguei minha varinha, meu feitiço mudo arrancou a varinha da mão dela e eu corri escada acima mais uma vez.

Abri a porta do quarto que vinha o som e vi a irmã do James, Lily tentando desesperadamente acalmar Helena, sem pensar em nada a peguei nos meus braços sob os protestos de Lily e comecei a chorar com ela vendo novamente seu rostinho, dessa vez vermelho de tanto chorar. Larguei a minha varinha em cima da cômoda e comecei a ninar Helena e ao mesmo tempo tentar me acalmar. Estava tudo perdido, eu tinha perdido qualquer chance de poder ver Helena depois do que tinha feito. O choro de Helena diminuiu, e eu escutei passos subindo a escada. Olhei para o rosto dela mais uma vez, memorizando os traços o máximo que eu podia, aquela era a ultima vez que eu a veria, disso eu tinha certeza. O choro dela cessou por completo, mas eu ainda continuava a chorar como uma trouxa, no sentido literal da palavra. As lagrimas escorriam na minha face.

-Hestia... – escutei a voz da mãe de James me chamando. Eu estava de costas para a porta, de modo que primeiro limpei meu rosto com a manga da minha veste e olhei mais uma vez para aquele serzinho diminuto que eu segurava, Helena olhava para mim como se si perguntasse quem eu era. Mas é claro que bebês não podem fazer isso, disse a mim mesma.

Virei-me devagar, eu já tinha desistido, tinha reconhecido que tinha ido longe demais. Enfeitiçar dois bruxos não era nada, mesmo que o feitiço em questão fosse uma Imperdoável, mas agora enfeitiçar Ginny Potter, mesmo sendo apenas um expelliarmus, aquilo era demais. Apertei Helena contra mim e então encarei a mulher na porta.

* * *

**Desculpe pelo atraso meus queridos!**

**Não teve como postar antes e nem sei quando vou postar o próximo capitulo, mas vou postar, prometo! Bem, como sempre, comentários são muito bem vindos, então sintam-se a vontade... Beijokas e ate o próximo...**


	25. Permissão

**Capitulo 25 – Permissão **

-Saia Lily. – disse a Srª Potter. Eu ainda a encarava e ela me olhava impassível, não revelava nada.

-Mamãe... – reclamou a irmã mais nova de James, mas cedeu depois de um olhar da mãe. Lily saiu resmungando e deixando me a sós com a mulher que eu tinha acabado de enfeitiçar.

Ela entrou no quarto devagar, como se me analisasse. Olhou em volta e seu olhar parou na cômoda, onde minha varinha estava. Ela andou ate a cômoda e pegou minha varinha, eu nem mesmo protestei, não estava em posição de reclamar de nada. A Srª Potter contornou a cômoda e parou na minha frente, arqueando uma sobrancelha como eu as vezes fazia. Ela não disse nada por vários minutos e eu nem me atrevi a dizer nada também.

Sentia Helena nos meus braços, se contorcendo e balançando as perninhas. Ela não chorava mais, tinha o polegar na boca e seus olhos negros estavam pesados, como se ela estivesse prestes a dormir. Desviei meu olhar dela e encarei a mulher na minha frente de novo.

-Eu estou esperando uma explicação. – ela disse finalmente. Sua voz de volta ao tom calmo, o que me assustava ainda mais.

-Eu disse a senhora que não sairia daqui sem ver Helena. – respondi respirando fundo.

-Você me atacou, invadiu minha casa e esta me dizendo que fez tudo isso para ver uma menina que não é nada sua? – a forma como ela colocou fez parecer uma pergunta.

-Sim.

Ela voltou a ficar em silencio por alguns minutos. Eu já tinha chegado ao meu limite, já tinha ate mesmo passado dele. Me preparei para deixar Helena e ir embora, deixa-la de verdade dessa vez, que nunca mais veria ela. Nunca mais pegaria ela no colo. Tão pequena, minúscula, indefesa e que eu sentia como minha. Eu sabia que ela não era minha, tinha plena consciência disso, mas mesmo assim não queria aceitar.

- Pegue. – a senhora Potter bufou e se sentou na poltrona a minha frente me entregando minha varinha. Apoiei Helena em mim e peguei sem saber o que ela queria com isso tudo. – Admiro sua coragem menina, não são muitas pessoas que tem coragem de enfrentar uma bruxa mais velha e mais experiente apenas para ver uma criança que não é nada sua.

Eu permaneci em silencio, não me vinha nada a cabeça que eu pudesse falar sem parecer arrogante, então optei por calar a boca.

-Sente-se – a forma como ela falou fez parecer uma ordem e eu hesitei enquanto ela conjurava uma poltrona – Sente-se Hestia, vamos conversar.

Eu coloquei Helena, já mais calma no berço e me sentei na poltrona recém conjurada, esperando para ver o que ela tinha a dizer.

-Eu ainda não consigo entender qual seu proposito aqui. – ela começou – quero que você seja sincera comigo Hestia, é a única forma de você conseguir o que quer.

-Eu já lhe disse meus motivos Srª Potter, já lhe disse por que quero ver Helena.

-Isso não tem nada haver com meu filho tem? – ela me olhou inquisitivamente, um olhar tão penetrante que eu me senti invadida.

-Absolutamente. – respondi tentando fixar seu olhar – Apesar de não negar o que sinto por James, não é por ele que estou aqui.

-Qual era o seu relacionamento com Olivia? – ela perguntou.

-Olivia me procurou no começo da gestação contando sobre a doença dela e pedindo minha ajuda. – falei – No começo não quis ajudar, mas acabei cedendo. Eu enfeiticei os curandeiros que estavam comigo na sala de cirurgia para que eles salvassem a bebê por que foi o que Olivia me fez prometer que faria quando chegasse a hora.

-Você se arrepende? – ela perguntou me fuzilando com o olhar.

-Não.

- Eu não consigo te entender Hestia. – ela confessou – não entendo seus propósitos aqui, não consigo ver o que esta pensando.

Instantaneamente usei Protego para proteger minha mente, apesar de saber que se deixasse que a mulher a minha frente visse minha mente seria muito mais fácil. Acontece que eu ainda era uma sonserina e ela ainda era uma grifinoria, e jamais deixaria que uma grifinoria tivesse acesso irrestrito a minha mente.

-O que você esconde? – ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Não escondo nada senhora, mas a minha mente é um lugar somente meu. – respondi.

-Se eu acreditasse em você, veja bem, eu disse se. Como você manteria uma relação com a minha neta?

-Eu ainda não pensei a respeito. – confessei – Acho que poderia vir vê-la em um horário que lhe fosse conveniente, em que James não estivesse aqui.

-Eu me pergunto por que Olivia pediu socorro a você, vocês não se conheciam, não eram amigas e, sinceramente, você não é a pessoa mais fácil de lidar, tirando o fato de ser apaixonada pelo noivo dela. Tem algum palpite?

-Não. – respondi. De jeito nenhum eu iria contar a ela sobre meu diário e todas as consequências desastrosas que ele me trouxe.

-Tenho a impressão de que esta mentindo Hestia.

E eu tenho a impressão que esta me testando, quis responder, mas mantive a boca calada.

-Vamos tentar de outro jeito, o que Olivia te falou quando foi te procurar pela primeira vez? – ela jogou para cima de mim.

-Disse que precisava da minha ajuda, que estava morrendo e precisava salvar a criança. – respondi o mais indiferente que consegui.

-E o que você disse?

-Que ela estava louca e que procurasse outra ajuda. – respondi, vendo um segundo mais tarde a minha deixa.

-E por que ajudou ela Hestia? – ela se levantou ficando na porta e me olhando tão intensamente que mais uma vez senti minha mente tentando ser invadida.

Por amor a James, eu queria ter respondido, por amor a ele, amor a criança que é um pedaço dele. Mas percebi que essa resposta soaria uma mentira, era mais fácil dizer que fora por ciúmes, por despeito, por ódio, mas nunca por amor. O que eu podia falar, que matara Olívia por amor a James? Era a coisa mais absurda falar isso, mas era a verdade? Me perguntei, eu realmente matara Olívia, realmente amava James, mas o sentimento que nutria por Helena não tinha nada haver com nenhum dos dois, nem com Olívia, nem com James. Então porque eu tinha ajudado Olívia?

-Estou esperando uma resposta Hestia.

-Ajudei Olívia a principio por que sua morte me era conveniente, depois, mesmo que a senhora não acredite, passei a gostar da criança. Por fim, Olívia se tornou quase uma amiga para mim. Matei-a por que ela me pediu, mas estou aqui por que me sinto responsável pela criança, por que, por mais improvável que pareça eu realmente... – parei sem saber como falar isso.

-Realmente o que? – insistiu ela.

-Eu realmente amo a Helena. – respondi num sussurro.

A Srª. Potter sorriu. E eu me encolhi, como se tivesse acabado de confessar um terrível pecado.

-Tem consciência de que a menina a qual você diz amar é filha de uma trouxa e de um traidor de sangue e que ela pode ser uma bruxa, mas também pode ser um aborto? – ela perguntou cruelmente.

-Plena consciência senhora. – respondi.

-E o que você pensa em fazer? – ela pegou Helena nos braços – O que pensa em fazer quando conforme ela for crescendo? Se ela não demonstrar sinal nenhum em magia e tiver que levar uma vida inteiramente trouxa? Ou se ela for uma bruxa? Uma grifinoria? Uma lufana? O que pretende fazer Hestia?

As perguntas dela me surpreenderam. Então olhei no rostinho adormecido dela e soube a resposta para todas as perguntas.

-Mesmo se ela for um aborto ou for uma lufana ainda me sentirei responsável por ela. – respondi, mesmo sabendo que a resposta estava desfalcada.

-Você luta com as palavras Hestia, por que? – ela perguntou, mas isso não tinha nada a ver com a minha visita, então permaneci calada. – Muito bem, eu vou ser mais direta. O que você esta disposta a enfrentar por ela?

-Tudo. – respondi sem pestanejar. – Eu já matei por ela, já engoli meu orgulho por ela. Não há nada que eu não possa fazer por ela Srª Potter.

A mulher me analisou por vários minutos e então me entregou Helena, eu nem mesmo tinha percebido que levantara da poltrona e estava diante dela. Helena se encaixou perfeitamente em meus braços.

-Nos vamos dar um jeito nisso. – disse ela passando a mão na bochecha rosada de Helena.

Eu imaginei o que ela queria dizer com isso, imaginei se isso era uma permissão de poder ver Helena ou era apenas uma forma dela me fazer ir embora. Encarei a face enrugada da bruxa a minha frente, os olhos dela tinham a mesma cor dos olhos de James, castanhos esverdeados ou quem sabe verdes azulados, nunca uma cor fixa, mas a cor mais linda que poderia existir. Como que uma surpresa eu me peguei pela milésima vez pensando em James e eu me perguntei se tudo que eu estava fazendo não era apenas para me aproximar dele. Será que eu estava enganando a mim mesma? Será que eu estava mentindo para mim mesma? Coloquei esses pensamentos de lado para poder pensar com clareza.

-O que a senhora quer dizer com isso? – perguntei olhando Helena ressonando.

-Eu não confio em você Hestia. – ela disse curta e grossa – Mas... eu senti que você pode estar falando a verdade. – ela franziu o cenho. – Talvez pode ser apenas uma loucura de uma velha bruxa, mas com os anos aprendi a conceder o beneficio da duvidas as pessoas.

-Eu posso vê-la então? – perguntei diretamente.

-Eu não detenho o poder de permitir ou não isso. – ela respondeu calmamente. – Helena é filha de James e cabe a ele decidir isso.

-James jamais permitiria. – murmurei.

-Ah a doce certeza juvenil. – ela sorriu saudosa. – Pra vocês é tudo ou nada não é? Ou sim ou não, ou sempre ou jamais. – ela se sentou, eu permaneci em pé, não me sentia a vontade ali. – Hestia sempre existi um talvez, um meio termo.

Eu estava tentando acompanhar o raciocínio rápido dela, mas a mulher me confundia a cada frase. Sempre que eu pensava que estava começando a acompanha-la ela vinha com uma frase que me deixava perdida.

-Você esta me entendendo? – ela perguntou me analisando. Eu permaneci calada. Ela riu. –Talvez você entenda exatamente o que eu quero dizer quando tiver vivido tanto quanto eu.

-Senhora Potter o que eu quero realmente saber e se eu posso ver Helena. – falei cansada das charadas dela – James não precisa saber de nada por enquanto. Helena é um recém-nascido, precisa de certos cuidados e eu posso ajudar.

-Ou Rose poderia ajudar. – ela respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Talvez para Rose seria uma obrigação, pra mim seria uma... – parei pensando em como dizer o que seria para mim poder cuidar de Helena. Seria sublime? Uma dadiva? Uma bênção? Todas essas palavras eram tão piegas que eu não me permitia falar. – seria...

-A forma de quitar uma divida com a mãe dela? De cumprir com a promessa que você fez? – ela completou.

-Talvez. – respondi.

-O que você propõe? – ela perguntou depois de um momento em silencio, em que ela ficou com um sorriso que eu não soube decifrar nos lábios.

-Vê-la em uma hora que James não esta. – respondi. – Ele tem treino e os jogos, não vai ser difícil.

-Sem ele saber.

-Por enquanto sim. – respondi. – Por favor. – me forcei a falar, parecia o certo.

-Mas você trabalha, não pode sair quando bem entender pode? – ela perguntou.

-Posso trocar meus horários. – esclareci. – Isso não será um problema.

-O problema será esconder isso do James. – ela suspirou e eu fiquei calada esperando a decisão dela – Tenho que falar com meu marido a respeito.

Senti um momento de pânico somente em pensar em ficar cara a cara com o Srº Potter, apesar de saber por James que ele era uma pessoa normal, ainda assim ele era Harry Potter, uma lenda, o maior bruxo do mundo, aquele que salvou mundo bruxo, que derrotou Voldemort e acima de tudo era o pai do James. Só de ter uma conversa com a mãe dele eu já estava incoerente, conversar com ambos me faria ficar parecendo uma completa trouxa, no sentido literal da palavra.

-Acho que não vai ser preciso. – disse uma voz masculina forte e ressonante. Parecia muito com a de James, não a voz em si, mas a entonação, o jeito como falava cada palavra.

Eu me virei e paralisei.

A minha frente estava o pai do James.

-Ouvi boa parte da conversa. – ele disse andando ate o lado da esposa. – Como vai Hestia?

Eu abri a boca, mas fechei-a em seguida, eu não sabia mais como formular nenhuma palavra. Olhando para eles eu fiquei muda. James era a perfeita combinação de ambos, o cabelo, a cor dos olhos... tudo. Uma parte do meu cérebro se perguntou se eu nunca tinha visto os dois, bem, é claro que sim, mas não tão perto, não juntos assim. A aura de poder que emanava deles por si só já era suficiente para amedrontar qualquer Comensal da Morte que pensasse em voltar a ativa.

-Oi. – ah estupida. Oi? Eu tinha mesmo dito oi? Eu queria me matar.

-Pelo que eu entendi você quer ver minha neta escondida do meu filho. É isso? – ele perguntou.

-Basicamente. – respondeu a Srª Potter se levantando. – O que acha?

Eles trocaram um olhar longo, pareciam estar conversando apenas se olhando.

-Acho que Helena tem sorte. – respondeu ele olhando para mim.

-Isso... – minha boca estava seca – Isso é um sim? – me forcei a perguntar.

-Isso é um sim Hestia. – respondeu Ginny Potter de mãos dadas com Harry Potter, enquanto eu tentava controlar a onda de gratidão que se abatia sobre mim abraçando o mais apertado que podia minha pequena Helena.

* * *

**Olááá**

**OMG desculpem o atraso, quer dizer, isso não é mais um atraso, é quase um abandono. Mas... eu voltei \o/**

**Depois de falta de inspiração, de um coração quebrado, de provas e seminários, eu voltei para Hestia e James. E pra vocês!**

**Espero que me perdoem, e tenho uma ótima noticia... o próximo cap esta 'quase' pronto, o que quer dizer que não vou demorar tanto assim para postar. \o/ \o/\o/**

**Obrigada a Rebeca pelo comentário, muito linda sua review! *-***

**E é só! Ate o próximo capitulo e não se esqueçam de comentar.**


End file.
